Yami No Koi: Darkness Of Love
by bakura240
Summary: Ryou has spent most of his teen years being picked on for his cat features: meaning he hasn't done anything sexual EVER! But he meets someone new and his whole life is changed but is it for the better or for the worse? RxB YAOI some YYxR DEMONS THEME!
1. In The Beginning

**In The Beginning**

**Author's Notes: Let me start from the beginning (seeing as it's the best place to begin). This story uses yugioh characters but is not set in the world of yugioh; there are a lot of similarities like the town name, the shadow realm and so on. Also, the cat ear motif and some parts of the story are inspired by Loveless but this is not a yugioh/loveless cross over! And that's about it for now.**

----------------------------------------

Ryou lay asleep as the morning light began to seep through the curtains. His snowy white ears twitch and his tail swished as he dreamed, and he was restless as he tossed and turned to get more comfortable. He was a quiet boy with a child like innocence that unfortunately made him a target for bullying. In fact there were many reasons that his classmates tormented him. For one, he was the only one in his class who still had his cat ears and tail, a sign that he still had his innocence and had never even kissed someone. He didn't get why they had to pick on him about it. Personally he liked his feline features, they gave him his individuality. Ryou found it very frustrating that everyone thought just because he was kind, he was also naïve, but he was far from it.

He groaned as the sound of his alarm clock blared into his eardrums. He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head to try and stop the annoying noise, but it had no affect.

"OK, ok, I'm up!" He sat up and hit the clock so it stopped. He shook his head to make his hair fall back into place and he moved over so he was sat on the edge of his bed. His cat ears were drooped with tiredness as he made his way to the window. Pulling back the curtains, he watched in annoyance as snow fell to make the already thick blanket on the floor even thicker. "Just perfect…" He had nothing against snow, but he hated it when it snowed on a school day for many reasons: one, it was completely unavoidable that he would have wet feet before he got to school, meaning the rest of the day they would be cold and horrible; two, the snowball fights. Sure they were fun when he was joining in with them, but at school he would be the main target whether he was playing or not. He sighed as he rested his head on his hand, his ears held back as a sign of how annoyed he was.

_Wait a sec!_ He suddenly noticed that the snow _was_ pretty deep. The roads would be jammed and pathways would be inaccessible. He quickly ran over to his radio and switched it on, moving the small dial to find his way through the white noise.

"… And many schools have been closed due to extreme weather conditions." The newsreader's voice was the only noise in the room as Ryou listened in intently. "The schools which are officially closed are…" The teen tapped his fingers on his desk as he listened out for 'Domino High School'. "… And Domino High School…"

"YES!" Ryou threw his arms in the air as he jumped out of his chair.

"… Will remain open."

"Huh?" Freezing on the spot, he blinked at the radio. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FUCKING OPEN?" He yelled at the object as if it would answer back. He sighed disappointedly and made his way over to his wardrobe. "Guess I better get ready."

Ryou was stood in the kitchen, bouncing on the spot in front of the toaster.

"Come on, come on." His eyes quickly flicked from the clock back to the toaster. It was now 8.30am and he would have to hurry if he wanted to get to school on time. He fell back slightly as the burnt bread jumped out the toaster and grabbed it before it could land. Carrying it in his mouth he ran to get his bag by the door and left the house. As he ran down the street he scoffed the toast and wrapped a scarf around his neck as the snow clung to his shoes and began to melt into them.

_Damn cheap ass shoes! _He looked ahead of him and his eyes widened as he saw the bus at the stop.

"Wait!" He cried out as the bus drove off, leaving him thoroughly out of breath. He keeled over to catch his breath and looked up to see some kids from his class watching him from the back window. They pointed and laughed, throwing him odd finger gestures. He growled internally and began to sprint in the direction of his school. Having missed the bus many times, he had learnt lots of shortcuts that made the journey less tiring.

He arrived at class just as the bell went. He was visibly out of breath as the teacher and few students looked at him.

"Gomen." He panted as he stood in the doorway.

"Well lucky for you Mr. Bakura that we are allowing people to come in late due to the weather." Ryou looked around and noticed that there were an oddly low number of students in the room. He walked over to his desk next to his friend, Yugi's.

"Hey, Ryou." He whispered as he leaned over to Ryou's desk. Giving a nod, he turned his eyes to the clock. It was now 9.00am and more than half the class was missing.

"Well, so I don't have to repeat myself as each person comes in, I'll just leave the lesson until everyone is here." The teacher stated as she sat down at her desk. "You may talk among yourselves until then."

Ryou would have talked but whom to? Yugi was chatting with Joey and his other friends, not to mention Ryou was exhausted. He laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes for a while.

Over the next hour, various students trailed into the classroom giving their apologies and excuses to the teacher. Ryou's cat ears pricked up as he heard the voices of the kids who'd been on the bus. He immediately shot up and watched as they all scowled at him. When they walked past, they all made certain to 'accidentally' push into him. He watched them as they made their way to the back of the class and only turned back when he was certain they had sat down.

"Right now class, if you would turn to page 56 in your text books and copy down this paragraph from the board." He lifted her hand to gesture towards the blackboard at the front of the classroom.

"Well, I would Sensei…" One of the boy's shouted out. "…But mister 'I've never kissed anyone's ears are blocking my view!" Everyone in the class, minus Ryou and Yugi, burst out laughing.

"That's enough Jason! I will not tolerate immature taunting in my class! Am I understood?" No one made a sound. Sinking into his seat, Ryou's ears drooped. It was going to be a long day.

At lunch break, Ryou walked out onto the courtyard by himself. Everyone else was inside due to the cold and all the benches and pick nick tables were free, giving him as much choice as he could possibly want. He planted himself on the table at the furthest end and sat to eat his food. He would have gone with Yugi and his friends, but even with them he felt outcast because of his ears and tail. He wasn't the only person in the whole school, but he was about the only one in his year. Being 15 and still not had even kissed anyone made him an outcast, even though he didn't see what it had to do with anything. He tightened the scarf around his neck as a breeze fell through the air, making him shiver ever so slightly. He opened his small lunch box to reveal a couple of rice cakes. He didn't really eat much at school; it would normally be stolen from him anyway. His back jolted as he heard voices from behind him. He didn't even have to look to know it was Jason and his gang of cronies.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His mocking voice cut through Ryou. He hunched up and looked away as they approached him. "Hey, Ryou!" He leaned on the white haired teen's shoulder and leered down at him. "You know Ryou, I think Sensei fancies you." He ran a hand through his black hair and continued to look down on Ryou, who refused to look back. "Yea, should have seen the looks she was giving you earlier. Hey maybe you could fuck her and lose your cat ears." He pinched hard on the end of Ryou's ears, causing him to squirm.

"Just fuck off Jason!" Ryou turned round and pushed the other teen off of him.

"Heh, you need to learn some respect, mutt." Jason folded his arms and signalled to his friends. One of them grabbed Ryou by the hair and threw him to the floor. He curled himself into a ball as they began pelting him with snowballs and kicking him. His eyes were shut tight; he could hold back the tears having had a lot of times to practice. After they had stopped he remained curled up, waiting until he was sure it was safe. The bell rang and he found the strength to stand back up. His clothes were wet and dirtied, his hair now a mess. Not wanting to get in trouble, he limped his way back to the classroom.

"Ja ne, Ryou!" Yugi called as he left in the opposite direction to Ryou. Waving before turning round, he made his way out of the school gates as fast as he could. There had been several occasions when Jason and friends had given the albino an after school beating and he didn't look forward to another one. Once the school was out of site, he slowed to a walk and breathed deeply, feeling as the icy air filled his lungs.

_Hmmm, I wonder what I should eat tonight? _He thought to himself. He always had these strange conversations with himself when he was alone. Maybe he was just crazy, but he _was_ lonely which he thought was a valid excuse. He suddenly froze on the spot as his ears shot up. He turned around and saw nobody there.

"That's funny… I could have sworn…" He continued to scan the street: not a soul in sight. "Hmm. Man, I really am losing it now!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. With a sigh he continued to walk down the street. It _was_ unnaturally deserted. Maybe people just weren't going out because of the snow. Moments later he heard footsteps behind him. Now this time he knew wasn't going crazy. He inconspicuously turned his head slightly, but saw nothing. He then turned round completely and stopped. Nothing. A shiver ran down his spine. Taking this as a sign he hurried his was along the street. Not running, but just power walking. He heard the footsteps again. He sped up his walk and listened as the footsteps sped up too.

_Shit! Someone's stalking me! _He soon found himself in a full sprint and could hear the footsteps as they splashed in the slush that was once snow. He tried to go through some of his shortcuts to lose them, but had no luck.

He gave a cry of relief as his house came into sight. Cold sweat dripped from his face as the sound of his stalker grew louder.

_It must be Jason! Why would anyone else be after me? _He began to feel light headed as his exhaustion grew. He jumped up the steps to his house two at a time and rammed into the door. Turning the handle he began to panic. The door was locked. He rummaged through his bag and pockets for his keys but they were nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" He breathed as his eyes widened. The footsteps had stopped and he could feel someone's breath on his ears. The shadow on the door was too big to be his own. His mouth was dry; turning his head slowly he jumped back as a strange teen looked back at him. Ryou's eyes widened. He felt like he was staring into a mirror. The older teen had white hair like his own and his skin was also pale. The looked practically the same one the other's features were sharper, an almost evil aura about them. He was pinned to the door as the stranger stared silently.

"Here." His cold voice broke the silence. He moved a clenched fist towards Ryou, making him flinch. Was he going to hit him? But he just held it out. Ryou stared at it. The older teen raised an eyebrow and stared at Ryou. "Well?" Ryou held his hand out and flinched as the fist opened. His eyes widened as his keys fell into his hand.

"M-my keys." He just blinked as he looked up at the stranger. The both stared at each other, neither speaking. Ryou suddenly felt himself shaking as the cold seeped through his clothes. He slowly placed his keys in the door, never removing his gaze or turning his back. The door clicked as he unlocked it and he dashed in, not wanting to give the stranger a chance to get in. He slammed the door and leaned against it as he slid down to the floor. What the hell had just happened?

The scent of food swam through the air as Ryou prepared his favourite meal. It was getting dark outside and he couldn't keep his mind off what had happened. Why did that guy look so much like Ryou? Maybe they were relatives. Shaking the thought from his head, he stirred the pasta that boiled in the pan. He signed, watching the steam dance in the air. What Ryou wouldn't give to have someone at home with him. His father was always away on business trips and he had no other family. With a sigh he looked round to the door. He could see a tiny section of the living room window and moved around slightly, trying to search for something. He cautiously walked closer to the window. His head peered round the curtain, his eyes widened as he saw a white haired figure at the bottom of the steps. He groaned and leered at the teen, even though his back was turned on him.

"Well if he wants to stay out there and get pneumonia then he can be my guest." Ryou shivered at the thought of how cold it must be out there. His words may have been bitter but he couldn't help fell sorry for the teen. Maybe he had nowhere else to go. Or maybe he was just a pervert. The albino cringed before jumping as the fire alarm went off. "SHIT!" He ran into the kitchen with his hands over his cat ears. Turning off the hob, he stood on a chair and turned off the fire alarm. He peered down at the oven. _Pasta can't burn can it?_ He yelled as he saw the wooden spoon he'd been using on fire. He had left it on the hob and it had caught fire. He grabbed a damp cloth and threw it on the spoon. _Baka! _

Once he had eaten, Ryou retreated to his room. He had a tonne of homework and wanted to get an early night. He sat for about an hour, tapping his pen on a sheet of paper that was supposed to be his English essay on '_Who was most to blame for the deaths of Romeo and Juliet?_' He couldn't think. Every time he tried to get on with his work, the same white haired teen appeared in his mind. He couldn't get over it. He sat up and looked out the window. The sky was black and the street lamps threw an amber light onto the shadowy street. The odd car drove by before leaving the street silent again. He walked over to the dirty window and leaned on the sill. His ears drooped in boredom, he leaned his head on his palm. Looking round, something – or rather someone – caught his eye. The stranger from earlier was still stood outside his house, leaning lazily against the wall. Ryou growled internally and opened his window. The air hit his skin. He was wearing a sleeveless top because it was warmer indoors and the cold outside came as a shock.

"Hey!" He called down to the teen. His head moved round slightly as he peered up from the corner of his eye. He didn't answer. "What the hell are you doing?" The other smirked.

"I'm waiting." He said simply. Ryou quirked an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Why, to be invited in of course." He said it as if it was obvious. Why would he be invited in? All he did was retrieve Ryou's keys, which he didn't even know he'd lost. He turned round and faced the albino; a shiver ran down his spine. There was something uncanny about him, yet Ryou was intrigued.

"Look, why don't you just go home?" He leaned on the sill again and continued to stare down at the stranger. "It's getting late and you'll freeze if you stay out here." He suddenly blinked in surprise. Why was he saying this? He didn't care what happened to this guy, he just wanted him to go away.

"Well maybe I don't want to go home." He smirked again as Ryou groaned. That was it. This guy was becoming annoying and he could only think of one way to get this over and done with.

The door opened to reveal the strange teen on the doorstep. Ryou shivered as the air hit his bare arms.

"Get in!" He mumbled as he stepped aside. The teen smiled and walked in. He had a defiant air about him as he held his hands the pockets of his black trench coat. The albino closed the door and turned round to watch the stranger as he took his coat off. "So…" He raised an eyebrow as the other looked around. "…Are we related or something?" The other stared at him, not looking impressed by the question.

"Not to my knowledge." He replied. His voice was harsh, yet charming in a way. His accent was the same as Ryou's, which just added to the creepiness.

"Well, what's your name?" Ryou placed his hands on his hips defiantly, obviously not happy with the answer to the previous question.

"Bakura." Ryou blinked. _How peculiar._

"Got a last name?"

"That doesn't concern _you_." Ryou gawped. What the hell? This total stranger had just been invited into his house and he already being defiant and cheeky.

"And yours?" His voice broke the trail of thought.

"Oh, I'm Ryou." He held out a hand, but it was coldly ignored as Bakura turned his back on Ryou. He held back the thought of throttling the obviously stronger teen. _I wonder how old he is? _Ryou eyed the others back. _Must be at least 18._ He jumped as his eyes met the cold gaze of Bakura.

"Well… um… I- I have homework. So, you just make yourself at home down here." He gestured to the living room. "I'll be about an hour. Ok?" Bakura slumped down on the sofa and gave a thumbs-up. Ryou stood in the doorway. His eyes were fixated on the back of Bakura's head. _I** must** be going nuts! Wait till Yugi hears about this. _He jumped again as the other's voice cut through the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" He didn't even turn round. How had he known? Ryou slowly back away and turned to run up the stairs to his room.

Sitting at his desk he had only managed to write _one_ measly paragraph in an hour. He leaned his chin on his hands as he struggled to think. His ears began to droop and his eyelids slide up and down. His elbow slipped on his desk, causing his head to collide with it.

"Ow… baka!" he groaned as he rubbed his now red forehead.

"I hope you're not talking to me." The cold voice shot through the air. Ryou turned round in his chair and saw Bakura stood in the doorway. He rubbed a small amount of sleep from his eyes.

"B-Bakura." The other teen strode over to him. He leant on Ryou's shoulders, peering over to see what he had been writing.

"Ah. Romeo and Juliet!" He mused. He stared down at the small amount of writing. "Well you're never going to get a pass if _that's_ all you plan on writing."

"I know that!" Ryou snapped, shrugging the weight off his shoulders. "It's just a very difficult essay, that's all." He yelped as he felt two arms snake around his chest. Bakura's head landed next to his and he nuzzled Ryou's cheek. He began to blush but soon turned pale as he felt a hand slide towards his crotch. Jumping out his seat he stood on the opposite site of the room from Bakura.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He felt his face burn when the other teen smirked. He stepped back and felt his leg his the side of his bed. Bakura stepped forwards and stared lustfully at the albino. Ryou instinctively stepped back and fell back on the bed. He soon found his arms pinned above his head as Bakura straddle his stomach. He couldn't break free; the other teen was too strong. With his free hand, Bakura held the small boy's chin, lifting his face so it faced his own. Smirking evilly, he moved in and placed his lips on Ryou's. The albino's eyes shot open and he began to struggle violently. Bakura tried to move his tongue into his mouth but he held his jaw shut tight so it could not get in. The other's lips massaged his own and he almost gave in, when he managed to knee Bakura in the back. He groaned loudly and released Ryou's hands. The smaller boy pushed him off and stood up before he had another chance to jump on him.

"Now that was just uncalled for." Bakura chuckled, rubbing his back lightly, obviously not having felt much pain.

"_That_ was uncalled for! What about you jumping on me and trying to kiss me?" Ryou was now hysterical and pressed his body against the open wall. Bakura was soon inches from his body and placed a hand on his waist. The small teen's body shook as he came closer. He smiled as he watched the look of pure terror on the other's face. Ryou's eyes closed and he suddenly felt his body relaxing. He couldn't help but go weak at the knees as Bakura stroked his cat ears lovingly. He fell into the other's arms and was carried to the bed. Bakura placed the resting boy's head on his lap and continued to stroke the soft, furry ears. Ryou's eyes fell shut as he yawned. He snuggled his head into the warm legs under his head and felt him self slipping into a wonderful sleep.

"Domo… Kura."

Bakura chuckled silently as he watched the boy fall asleep, his cat ears drooping with sleep.

-------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: So there is chapter one to my new story. Hope you enjoyed and i most likely wont write this one as fast as my other story review please!**


	2. Never Saw It Coming

**Never Saw It Coming**

**Author's Notes: So unlike like my last story, I do actually have some idea where this is going, so my chapters are going to be longer, which means I wont update like every day, which means I'm going to have some very annoyed readers. But trust me it will be worth the wait Thanks for the reviews people:**

Lorna Shadows – When you said they looked the same, does that mean Bakura has cat ears too? – **Ok I know I sent you a message and said to keep it secret but I decided to say just to clear it up… Bakura does not have cat ears; I just forgot to type that in. Sorry!**

crazysycochick - where'd that jason guy come from though? – **I probably should have chosen a YuGiOh character for this role but I couldn't think of one to fit so randomly thought of the name Jason.**

demented miko - THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! MY BRAIN IT HURTS I'M SO CONFUSED! WRITE MORE DAMNIT! – **Um… I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult. But you scared me into starting the next chapter so yay!**

**Thanks to the other reviewers too -** StormySkys **and** t87gan

**------------------------------------------------------**

His eyelids fluttered open as the sound of the alarm clock echoed through the room. Ryou sat up and hit the object to stop the noise and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His body ached from the various bruises that covered his back and stomach. The room was dull and his clock read 6am.

"What the?" He screwed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but the lit up numbers remained the same. He suddenly straitened his back as memories of last night flashed through his head. Flying from his bed, he ran around the house to search for any sign of the illusive teen, who had been there when Ryou fell asleep. Nothing.

"Hmm, must of left." Ryou muttered in disappointment. Why was he suddenly so interested in him? That guy was weird and had trouble written all over him. Yet, Ryou continued to long for his presence.

He returned to his room and opened his wardrobe, relieved that it was a Friday. He threw his usual striped shirt and school trousers onto his bed, looking around the room to find his jacket, which was laid on his chair.

After getting up, Ryou checked he had all his things and left them by the front door. He wasn't used to having so much time before he left. Peering out the window, rain fell lightly on the ground. A smile spread over his lips as he watched it hit the window. Now something Ryou's friends found weird was that he was happiest when it rained. He didn't have a clue why, but he couldn't help but feel warmth in him when the water dripped from the sky, like the tears that he had cried so many times. He snapped out of his daydream when the phone began to ring.

_Who could be calling this early?_ He glanced at the clock: 6:45. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Bakura residents." He chirped.

"Ah, Ryou. I see I managed to work your alarm clock." He blinked, not quite sure what to make of the reply.

"Uh… excuse me but… who is this?" The voice sounded somewhat familiar but he wasn't too sure why. The caller chuckled.

"Why, It's Bakura." Even though Ryou couldn't see the other, he knew there would be a smug grin on his face. He realised now, the voice was the same cold tone Bakura had, but was slightly different on the phone.

"W-what do you mean about my alarm clock… AND HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?" He felt himself turn red as he yelled down the receiver. Another chuckle seeped through the line before Bakura spoke.

"Well, I didn't want my favourite little person being late to school; like he almost was yesterday." His voice suddenly sounded dark. What the hell was up with this guy? And… how did he know Ryou had almost been late. "And…" He put in. "I got your number from the phone book. Not exactly hard to find someone number when you know their name." His voice was mocking. Ryou turned even redder. With a groan he spoke.

"Well why did you call me?" _I should just hang up, just hang up and leave. He's probably watching me from outside. _He peered out the window, but saw nobody in the street.

"I just wanted to make sure you woke up, and to arrange to meet you after school."

"Why?" The albino shook slightly, he still couldn't pin point what it was, but this guy wasn't right.

"Why shouldn't I? Not like you have any other plans."

"I have homework!" He lied. Well he did have homework, but wouldn't be doing it till the weekend.

"You can leave it till the weekend." Ryou's eyes widened.

"Uh… I'm going out with my friends."

"You mean the people who you say are your friends but you never hang round with because you feel outcast, due to your… appearance."

"Fine…" Ryou's eyes drooped in annoyance. Damn this guy! Why was he so damn persistent?

"I look forward to it." He chuckled. Ryou slammed the phone down.

_Shit!_

On his way to school, Ryou kept looking over his shoulder, speeding up whenever he heard a twig snap or a splash in a puddle. Today, he got to the bus stop in plenty of time. He looked at his watch, 5 minutes to go. His feet shuffled and he bounced about on the spot.

"Come on, come on…" Me mumbled. More people gathered around him and gave him strange looks as he moved about impatiently. The bus' headlights could be seen through the rain. "Finally."

He jumped on and paid the driver. Taking a seat it the back, he peered out the window.

_Please don't let them be here. _He searched the pavement outside and kept his eyes open for any sign of Jason and those creeps. He left extra early so he could get the bus before the one - he thought – that they got. After all, the bus journey would only take 20 minutes and school didn't start for another 50. He gave a sigh of relief as the doors shut and the bus began to move. Laying his head back on the seat, he closed his eyes. He was so tired, damn Bakura for setting his alarm so early. Then again, it was nice of him to help stop Ryou being late. Shaking the thought from his head, he stared out the window. The rain was heavy; it banged against the window and kept him awake, which was handy.

Eventually, he arrived at school and made his way through the courtyard. The rain dripped from his umbrella and splashed on the floor. His mind was at peace as the calming sound filled the silence. Barely anyone else was there, which is just the way he liked it. He took shelter in one of the doorways and watched as students trailed in, standing in groups under umbrellas.

"Ryou!" A voice called out. The albino turned to see Yugi running over to him. "Ohayou!" He chirped as he stood next to Ryou. "Or… maybe not so." He added as he looked out into the rain. Ryou smiled and was about to say something when Joey's voice butt in.

"Hey guys!" A cheesy grin covered his face.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi replied, but Ryou just looked away and bowed his head slightly. He had no problem with Joey, but he'd wanted to spend some time with Yugi. After all, what Bakura had said was true: he did consider these people his friends, but avoided them because of his cat ears. Joey didn't look too impressed with Ryou's reaction.

"Helloooooo…" He waved a hand in front of the silver haired teen's face. "I said 'hi'." Ryou groaned and peered up at Joey. "Oh! I get it, just because you have cat ears you're too good to talk to someone like me!" He growled.

"JOEY!" Yugi pulled at his arm. "You shouldn't say things like that." He muttered it as if Ryou wouldn't be able to hear.

"Well it's true," He pouted. "Ever since all of us lost out ears and tail, he's been avoiding us, or not talking to us." He glared at the space where Ryou should have been, only to find him gone. "Hey where'd he go?" Both boys searched left and right to see if they could see him. They hadn't even noticed him leave.

Ryou leaned again the door of the toilet cubicle, tears trickling down his face. He tried to silence his sobs but he couldn't help it. Why did he have to be such an outcast? He knew it was his own fault but…

Ryou pricked his ears up as the sound of voices filled the room. He recognised the voices. It was Tristan and Duke; two more of his so called friends.

"…And they look so similar." Tristan's voice echoed out. "That new kid so weird." Ryou jumped as he heard him enter the next cubicle. He carefully stood on the toilet seat so they wouldn't see his feet.

"Well there is something strange about him." Duke put in.

"I wonder if Ryou's seen him?" Tristan said. The albino's heart raced and his eyes widened.

"You mean that weird kid with the cat eyes?"

"Yea, he's friends with Yugi but the rest of us think he stuck up." Tristan left the cubicle and washed his hands. "He just ignores us and never hangs round with us. I still don't see why Yugi insist on calling him our _friend_." The tears forced their way from Ryou again.

"Come on Tris, don't be mean…" Duke's voice was forced through as he began to laugh. "… I mean… just imagine it if _you_ were a sad loner!" Although Ryou couldn't see, he could feel the tension as Tristan glared.

"Very funny man!" He grabbed Duke in a headlock and noogied him.

"Hey!" Duke broke free and fled the lav, Tristan chasing after him.

Ryou's body shook as he got down from the toilet seat. His fists were clenched and his head bowed as the tears fell freely. So is that what everyone thought of him? A sad loner. Well fine, if they all really felt like that then he would just forget he every knew them and thought of them as friends.

Ryou made his way to class after clearing his tears. Upon entering, he saw only a few people were sat down. The bell rang as he sat at his desk and the rest of the class rushed in. The constant nattering filled the room and began to give the albino a headache. It suddenly stopped as the teacher entered and signalled for silence.

"Right class." She took a deep breath. "We have a new student today." Ryou shot up.

_What, a new student? That's strange. _The rest of the class looked like they couldn't care less but Ryou listened intently.

"Now he'd new to this town also. So please make him feel at home. You may come in now." She spoke to someone stood at the door. Ryou's eyes widened as the figure stepped in. His snowy white hair flowed as he walked and a cool look covered his face. He turned to face the class as the other students suddenly realised who the boy looked like.

"Bakura…" Ryou muttered, eyes fixated on the other teen.

"HA! He looks just like Sexless!" Jason shouted out, pointing at Ryou and receiving a round of laughter from the class. The albino sank down and turned a light shade of pink. Bakura looked down at Ryou and then death glared Jason, making his laughter stop instantly. The rest of the class followed when they saw the colour fall from the joker's face. The teacher coughed to break the silence.

"W-well Bakura, why don't you take a seat?" There were a few seats spread out around the class, one of which was next to Ryou.

_Please not here, please not here! _Ryou closed his eyes and mouthed the words.

"Ryou… RYOU!" He opened his eyes and looked up to see the teacher staring sternly at Ryou. "Ryou, I know it seems hard, but could you please listen when someone talks to you." He blinked, not having a clue what she was talking about. "Bakura just asked if you didn't mind him sitting on the desk next to you!" Ryou looked over to see Bakura smiling down at him. He blushed and sat up in embarrassment.

"Uh… sure…" He mumbled.

"Thank you!" The teacher sighed and walked back to her desk at the front of the classroom. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that guy was the same age as Ryou. Me must be as old as you can possibly be in this grade. With a sigh, Ryou tried to ignore his look-alike and get on with his work.

When the lunch bell went, Ryou left the classroom as fast as he possibly could. Looking out the odd windows he passed, he saw it was still raining. Dammit! This meant he would have to eat in the cafeteria with everyone else. But in his determination, he grabbed his umbrella and strolled outside. It was bad enough on normal days, but there would be hell to pay now that the new student had come, who just happened to be Bakura, who just happened to look exactly like Ryou; minus the cat ears and tail.

Ryou sat at a bench with his umbrella over his head. The water seeped through his trouser legs, making them feel slimy as they grazed his legs. He just sat there. He wasn't hungry and almost felt like throwing up.

The sound of rain hitting the floor soon slowed, and came to a stop. Ryou peered out from under his umbrella and saw the rain had stopped. He put his umbrella down and shook the water droplets off it before putting it in his bag. A ray of light burst through the clouds and landed on the floor. Ryou sighed, he may like the rain, but not when he's sat in it. A few students trailed out of the school building and looked around. It was still cold outside so many stayed inside. With a yawn, the albino stood up and made his way to the tennis courts. No one would be there when it had just been raining so would be a great place to hang around till class.

He hummed a little tune as he made his way to the deserted area, or at least he hoped it would be. When he got there, he was surprised to see three figures at the opposite end, but took no notice of them and leaned against the wire fencing. The sun was coming out and the slight warmth was a nice change. _I wonder how old Bakura really is then. _He wondered. _I guess he does actually look the same age as Joey, so maybe he is. _Ryou was only 15 and so was most the class, but some people were 16. _But…he looks so much older. _Ryou couldn't get his head round it. His tail swished and rubbed against the wiring. He gave a sigh. _Well I wonder why he wants to see me after school. Maybe he just wants to go get a pizza or something? And I'm okay with that. Besides, I could do with another friend._ He suddenly gasped as his neck was pinned against the fence. He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't seen Jason and his cronies come up to him. The bully smirked and glared at Ryou.

"Looks like you've got yourself a little twin, mutt." He stated. "Only… he's not frigid like you." A fist his Ryou's stomach, forcing his to keel over when Jason let go of his throat. He laughed tauntingly as he watched the teen struggle to stay up. Ryou peered up through his bangs as his arms wrapped around his front. His body shook in pain and he could barely breath. He was knocked to the floor as a punch hit his face.

The albino groaned loudly, blood dripping from his mouth. Jason kneeled down and put his hand on Ryou's chin, forcing him to look at his smug face. Pain ran through his entire body, he couldn't take it. He felt a warmth rise in his throat and he vomited on the floor. Jason moved his hand away just in time and stood back, giggling to himself as Ryou lay in his own sick. He closed his eyes, not able to hold them open any longer.

"What do you want?" Jason's voice called out, as a new presence entered the scene.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson." A cold voice replied. It was Bakura's; Ryou could tell it was even if his hearing began to fade. He tried to stay awake but was too weak. His tail went limp and he fainted as the sound of screaming filled the air.

Ryou's eyes opened and he looked around. Light shone in his eyes and his vision was blurred. It found its was back into focus and he looked up to see the nurse staring down at him.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She smiled at the site of Ryou. He groaned as he attempted to sit up. His body ached and he was so weak. "You should rest, Hun." She spoke in a concerned voice. "Lucky for you this nice young man found you and brought you to me." She motioned towards a white haired figure that stood by the door. Bakura looked over, his cold gave met Ryou's and he smile sadistically. "I take it you're brothers?" She asked the older teen.

"No." He stated, rather amused by the surprised look on the nurse's face.

"Relatives?" She guessed again.

"No. Just similar." He said. The nurse was still confused but just shrugged and turned back to Ryou.

"Now, you've been sick and you have some pretty bad injuries, so you should stay here until you feel well enough. Ok?" Ryou nodded, still tired and achy. She walked to the door and turned to Bakura. "Would you mind watching him? I need to tell the teacher he why he's not in class." He nodded in silence and watched as she left.

Ryou attempted to sit up again, but failed. He landed back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt so awkward, and was scared to think what happened to Jason and the others. Not that he cared but was scared of what Bakura could do.

"Uh…" His voice croaked and broke the silence. "B-Bakura?" The older teen grunted in recognition. "What… what did you do back then?" Bakura walked over and sat next to the bed.

"How ever do you mean?" He had that smug grin that suggested he was hiding something.

"Well I highly doubt they just walked off the minute you showed up and…" He trailed off, hearing the terrified screams in his head.

"Hmm?" Bakura pressed.

"Nothing." Ryou felt himself burning under the other's gaze.

"So…" Bakura leaned on the bed and poked Ryou's leg out of boredom. "What do you want to do tonight then?" Ryou blinked. He had totally forgotten about his and Bakura's arrangement.

"I- I don't know. I guess…" Bakura looked at him expectantly. "I guess we could go get a pizza or something." Bakura smiled and stood up.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something like this…" He placed his hand on Ryou's cheek and kissed him softly. The small albino tried to pull away, but he had nowhere to pull away to. He felt as a tongue slid into his mouth before he could close his jaw. A knot tightened in his stomach and he wondered if he should just bite Bakura's tongue, which would get him off of him. His heart raced as the door clicked and the nurse entered. He was expecting to hear her gasp, or shout but nothing. He then realised Bakura had pulled away and was stood next to the bed, watching as she entered.

"Right." She sighed. "I've told your teacher you wont be there for the rest of the day." She looked up to see the confused look on Ryou's face, thinking it was because of what she just said. "Well I thought it would probably be best if you just went home." She smiled and Ryou managed to smile back, still in shock from what had just happened. "And I'm sure Bakura here wouldn't mind escorting you home?" She looked at Bakura in a questioning way.

"Of course." He said.

They stood outside Ryou's house. He was scared to go in, knowing that Bakura would follow. Both stared up at the building in silence.

"So are we going in?" Bakura's voice was cold, but in a friendly way. Ryou couldn't help but feel that _he_ was the only person Bakura was nice to, but maybe it was just him being weird. He continued to stare up at the house, feeling Bakura stare at him. "Well?" Ryou sighed and turned to face Bakura.

"Well… I was thinking…" He couldn't believe he was doing this. "We should go see a movie." He chirped. Bakura blinked as he stared, slightly shock at Ryou. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He began to walk towards the house.

"Uh… the cinema is that way." He pointed.

"Yes, but you don't want to go in your school uniform. Especially when you've been lying in your own vomit." He had a point. "Plus, you have no money." Another point.

_Shit! _Ryou pouted to himself and put his ear back. They both entered the house and Ryou left the other downstairs while he ran to his room. He franticly ran about his room, pulling on his clothes and grabbing some money. He looked in the mirror to check his clothes. He wore a thick, sky blue turtleneck that looked too big for his petit frame and a pair of tight fitting, grey jeans. He stuffed the money into his pocket and made his way to the stairs. Wait a sec! Bakura would probably want to get changed too. Ryou could get Bakura to take him to his house, and then he would know where he lived. Not that it mattered but it was always a useful piece of information. He froze as he entered the living room to find Bakura already changed and waiting on the sofa.

"H-how…" Ryou began.

"I had some clothes in my bag." Bakura put in quickly.

_But he doesn't have a bag…_ Ryou just decided to ignore the odd situation and smiles at the older teen.

"So, are we going to go then?" He asked. Bakura stood up and waited for Ryou to walk to the door. He stood watching as Ryou stared at him. He was wearing a black top with the shoulders missing, so the long sleeve clung onto the rest by a small piece of material; his jeans were a dark navy and had tares in the knees, revealing small sections of thin leg. He coughed to try and get Ryou's attention, with no prevail. He raised an eyebrow and was growing impatient.

"Are we going or what?" he yelled. The small albino jumped and landed on the floor, his tail flying about under the pressure. Bakura stepped over him and smirked. Ryou scrambled to his feet and followed him to the door.

They walked down the darkening street to the bus stop. A few kids walked past and stared at the two look-alikes. Ryou just sank into his jumper and felt himself go red. Bakura on the other hand, couldn't look calmer. He held his hands in his pockets; his black trench coat hanging over one of is arms. Ryou stared up at him as they walked but soon turned away when the other looked back out the corner of his eye. He shivered a bit as a cool breeze hit his face.

The eventually got to the bus stop and didn't wait for long before a bus came. They both sat in silence on the way there. Bakura would only speak if Ryou did, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The only reason he'd done this is so he wouldn't be stuck in a house with Bakura. He yelped as a cold hand touched his tail. It had been waving around in the air as Ryou thought. He looked to see Bakura had grabbed it and was running his hand along it, feeling the soft fur. Ryou tried to flick it away, but he had a good hold on it. His eyes widened as Bakura held it to his lips. Ryou pulled it away, making it run along the other's face. Bakura peered over at him with a lustful gaze. Ryou just turned away and felt as Bakura continued to stroke his tail. It felt nice, but he was still wary.

After about half an hour, they arrived outside the city centre and made their way to the cinema. Bright lights flashed, inviting the viewers in. Ryou watched as people made there way into clubs and bars. He stayed close to Bakura, he wasn't used to being in this area at this last hour, which wasn't even all that late. He watched a hooded man walk past; his eyes glinted with murderous lust as he peered at Ryou. Scared out of his wits, the small teen grabbed onto Bakura's arm; he smirked to himself with satisfaction. It was clear to him that Ryou wasn't a very out going person and was vulnerable in this sort of environment. They found the cinema and looked at the films that were showing. Bakura wasn't impressed with the selection. Ryou shouted out titles that he thought looked good but Bakura was looking for a specific type of film.

"Ah." He spotted a title that was to his liking and pointed it out to Ryou.

"Blood Sucking Freaks?" Ryou sounded unsure, but was willing to give it a try. They paid for the tickets and entered the screening room.

The movie had only just started and Ryou already didn't like it. The title of the movie splattered on the screen in crimson liquid and the sound of screams echoed through the room. A group of drunken teens cheered and shouted as it began. Ryou hid behind his hands and sank into his jumper as various people were slaughtered by vampires in a bloody riot. His eyes folded down to try and drown out the noise and he began to shake. Bakura peered over, paying more attention to Ryou than the movie. The poor teen's hands were pinned to the arms of the seat and his knuckles turned white. Bakura placed his hand on top and, as Ryou turned to face him, planted a kiss on his cold lips. He held onto Ryou's head so he couldn't pull away and deepened the kiss. Ryou was trying to pull away and dug his fingers into Bakura's arm in an attempt to break free. The warm tongue lapped at the inside of his mouth, making him whimper. He bit down hard on the flesh and didn't look back as he got up and ran for the exit.

He stood in the toilets, leaning on the counter. He could still taste Bakura's blood in his mouth and was shaking. No matter how many times this happened, he still never said anything to Bakura, worried that he would just do it again. The door opened and he saw Bakura in the mirror. Turning round to watch him, he stood shaking. He seemed to glide as he walked over to the shaking boy and placed his hands on Ryou's hips. He pressed him against the wall and leered down at him.

"Please!" Ryou finally found the will to speak. "Please don't…" Bakura was still smirking as he watched the frightened albino. He raised a hand to Ryou's head and stroked his ears.

"Don't worry." He whispered softly. " I wont do anything if you don't want me to."

"Then, why did you keep kissing me?" Ryou whimpered. Bakura chuckled.

"Well, maybe not anything." He looked Ryou up and down and moved away. "Come." He commanded as he walked away. Ryou followed him, not wanting to go anywhere on his own.

They arrived outside and the sky was pitch black, not even the stars could be seen. Bakura pulled on his trench coat, as there was a chill in the air. Ryou could feel it, but it wasn't a normal chill. It was one that could seep through the thickest of clothing and freeze your very soul. Something didn't feel right, like a dark presence was near. Ryou watched as Bakura became alert. He could obviously feel to too, but almost seemed scared by it.

"Quickly." He muttered as he stalked off into an ally. Ryou ran after him, taking two steps for every one of Bakura's. "Keep up!" He snapped, grabbing onto Ryou wrist. He ran down the alley, making odd turns and coming out onto empty streets, only to dive into another alley. He suddenly stopped in the middle of a wide back alley to a club. Music could be heard from inside the walls and a fog fell upon the ground. Ryou looked round, his eyes darting all over the place. The feeling was stronger and he didn't like it.

"B-Bakura?" He walked backwards until his collided with the other teen.

"Shhh." Bakura pushed Ryou so his back was against the wall. Ryou's cat ears move about as the sound of footsteps echoes on the grimy walls. He was shoved behind a dustbin just as a silhouette appeared through the fog. Red eyes beaming out as Bakura stared back. Ryou sat, curled in a ball; trying not to make a sound.

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Man did that take a long time to write! But I enjoyed writing this chapter so hope you enjoyed reading it. REVIEW!**


	3. The First Drop

**The First Drop**

**Author's Notes: Woo I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much, I decided to start chapter 3! And some of you will probably review before I finish it so I'll add other notes later on…**

**Thanks for the comments guys**

Spirit Youko - Man those kids are young to lose their virginity. – **Well I did say that they could lose them if they kiss someone so they haven't all necessarily lost their virginity.**

Lorna Shadows - First its snowing hard, then it's raining. Sorry to keep pointing things out but I can't resist – **Well I have a good explanation for that! Obviously I don't know what country you're from but I live in the UK and when it snows, it only lasts like a day and will usually be raining the next day so that why there's a sudden weather change, the stories set in Japan but I'm not too good with weather patterns. That, and I just felt like making it a rainy day :)**

FanFicFanGurl101 - why is it, that after Bakura kissed Ryou how many times, does he still have his kitty features? – **Well it's like you said, he actually has to want to do it and kiss back. Like on loveless, Soubi kisses Ritsuka lots of times, but he still has his ears I thought someone would ask that eventually.**

**Also, thanks to** t87gan **for commenting again!**

**Sorry i took so long to update... damn site wouldn't let me upload the document sweatdrops**

--------------------------------------

Bakura stared into the gleaming red eyes of the stranger, even though he had a good idea who it was. The figure walked forwards through the smog to reveal his identity. His eye's faded to reveal crimson pools like the devils; they pierced anything that was pure and good. His tri-coloured hair spiked up into the air, golden bangs fell along his face. A smirked played over his mouth as he glared at Bakura.

"Well, well." The stranger mused. Bakura smirked back and raised his hands in the air.

"Ah, Yami." His voice was colder than usual. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ryou lifted his ears so he could hear clearly. Yami chuckled and leered at Bakura.

"I'm merely out for my feed." Was his reply.

_Feed? _Ryou was interested now. There kept being unnatural silences between them.

"I thought I sensed your presence." Bakura stated. His voice was no longer playful. Truthfully, this was the first time Ryou had heard Bakura talk so seriously. "What are you doing around here? Your territory is up north." Bakura glared suspiciously at the other teen. Yami yawned mockingly.

"I've grown bored of them. These city mortals are far more amusing to play with." He looked around, signalling the sounds from outside the alleyway. Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing. What _was_ Yami? Or more of his interest, what was Bakura? Ryou turned his head as something touched his hand. His eyes widened when a rat appeared and ran down the alley. He whimpered and slammed his hands onto his mouth to try and stop it. He heard Yami grunt at the sound of his whimper, and his footsteps moved over to the bins. Bakura's eyes widened as he jerked towards Yami to stop him, but it was too late. The teen peered over the bin to find Ryou curled up, his hazel eyes staring into crimson. He smirked as he looked down at the innocent boy before him.

"What have we here?" He mused, shoving the bin aside and grabbing Ryou by the collar. The albino squirmed and whimpered as Yami licked his lips. "Look Bakura" he mocked. "It's your little double." Bakura growled with his fist clenched. Yami held Ryou against the wall and smiled as he spotted his snowy white ears. "And an innocent. You've really out done yourself this time Bakura." He narrowed his eyes and his appearance seemed to change. Ryou cried out when a tail snaked out from behind Yami and ran along his leg. Looking up, he then turned pale as he watched two leathery wings burst from his back. "…I'm going to enjoy devouring you." He muttered, fangs sprouting from his bloodthirsty mouth. Ryou couldn't speak, he couldn't make a sound. He was paralyzed with shock as Yami's mouth moved towards his neck. The albino found himself in a pile on the floor as Bakura punched the other teen. He watched Yami as he flew across the alley, landing on the floor.

"Ryou…" Bakura sounded breathless. Ryou looked up and screamed when he saw his friend. Just like Yami, he now had a tail and two black wings sprouting from his back. The smaller teen backed away as fast as he could and scrambled to his feet. He stared at Bakura with pure terror and ran out onto the deserted street. He had no idea where he was going, but ran all the same. He could hear footsteps running after him; just like the day he met Bakura. Tears stung his eyes and he tripped slightly, his legs growing tired. The footsteps grew louder and he didn't dare look to see how close Bakura was.

He had now run into a separate neighbourhood than the one he and Bakura had arrived in. The buildings were all homes and the street was completely deserted. Ryou squinted to see ahead of him, there was a row of trees at the other end of the street that looked like the beginning of a forest. He ran into the dense greenery and dodged between trees and bushes. Catching his foot on a root, he fell down onto his front and could hear rustling from behind him. Bakura had entered the forest, or at least Ryou hoped it was Bakura. Pushing himself up, he continued to run until he found himself pinned against a tree. He hadn't noticed the figure behind him that was now crushing him. It breathed heavily and held onto Ryou, making sure he couldn't get away.

"Ryou." The voice croaked. The albino knew the voice as Bakura's, but still he was scared and tears ran down his face. A hand stroked his hair, trying to calm him, but Ryou was too frightened. "Don't worry Ryou. It's me." The voice whispered, the breath hitting his cat ears. Ryou whimpered as he felt a snake like object wrap around his leg. He knew it was Bakura's tail and shook under its grip. He had his eyes shut tight, scared of what he might see. Bakura pulled back and wrapped his arms around Ryou's chest, holding him warmly as he sobbed. Ryou's hands held onto Bakura's arms, almost as if he were trying to pull them away.

"Sorry Ryou, but this is for your own good…" Bakura trailed off as his voice broke. A tear fell down his cheek and Ryou was about to speak, but was cut off when he felt a sharp sting in his leg. His body fell limp and he eyes closed. Bakura pulled his tail from Ryou to reveal a sharp needle. Layers of leathery skin soon covered it as Bakura got a better grip on the small boy in his arms. He found an opening in the trees and spread his wings. He rose to the sky and made his way to Ryou's home.

The room was dark as moonlight shone through the gap in the curtains. It spilled onto the bed where a teen sat with another's head on his lap. His cold hands stroked the ears that sprouted from the other's head, causing them to flick and twitch. Letting out a sigh, Bakura watched as his little angel slept. His body lit up in the white light, making him appear even more angelic than he already did. Ryou had a small bruise on his cheek where he had been shoved against the tree. Bakura ran his fingers over it; he had been careless and hurt him. He could not sleep, insomnia claming him. Ryou began to stir, his face screwed up and his ears folded in. His eyes slid open and he stared up into the darkness. His vision was blurred and he saw the silhouette of his nightmare above him. Once his vision had corrected itself, his eyes widened and he pulled away from Bakura. As a result, he landed on the floor with a thud. He groaned and rubbed his head, Bakura watched him from the bed. He leaned over and moved his hand towards Ryou's cheek, but it was knocked away as the albino got to his feet.

"Stay away from me!" He hissed. He was trying to cover up the fear in his voice, but it was no use. Bakura stood and moved towards him.

"Ryou let me explain." His voice was soft, but still held the same coldness. Ryou just stared in terror as he stepped back into the wall. Bakura sighed and looked away, his eyes flicked back up as he spoke. "What you saw…" He cursed under his breath, damning himself for acting like this. He was cocky, he was arrogant. Why was he trying to be sensitive for this little pipsqueak? He walked up to Ryou so their bodies were inches away. His arm wrapped around his waist and he pulled him in, using his other hand to stroke Ryou's face. He smirked down at him and locked their lips in a kiss. As expected, Ryou tried to pull away, but Bakura's hand pushed on the back of his head, his fingers entwined in the locks of white hair. The albino's hands pushed on Bakura chest as the tongue slid into his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he was Bakura's, hooded with passion and lust. This scared him even more and his fingernails dug into Bakura's skin. He listened as Bakura moaned into his mouth.

_What the hell? Is this guy a masochist or something? _He began to panic and soon found his knee rapidly colliding with Bakura's crotch. He kneeled over in pain and cursed. Ryou stood panting as he watched Bakura glare up at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Bakura yelled, still holding his hands between his legs. He tried to straighten up but almost found it impossible.

"You kissed me!" Ryou shouted back, realising how weird that actually sounded.

"Well you just had to say something." Bakura winced as he finally managed to stand straight. "You didn't have to go and hit me in the-"

"How was I supposed to say anything? You were bloody _kissing_ me!" He waved his arms about to emphasis how pissed off he was. Bakura grunted and stared at Ryou silently. "Just… get out." Ryou murmured as he looked away.

"What?" Bakura sounded offended.

"Just get out!" Ryou snapped, staring into Bakura's eyes and pointing to the door. When he saw he wasn't doing anything, he remembered something Bakura had said. "You said you'd do what I said!" He added.

"Excuse me" Bakura looked perplexed. "I said I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to (minus kissing). I never said I'd do as you say."

"Fine. Then I don't want you in my house." He crossed his arms and smiled proudly at Bakura. He blinked and raised his hand, as he was about to speak, but lost the words. He slumped and stared defeated at Ryou.

"Fuck." He stated.

"Go on then." Ryou commanded. He watched as Bakura left the room and walked towards the stares. He followed him to the door and watched him as he stood facing the door. He turned to face Ryou.

"Ryou… cant we-"

"Out!" Ryou wasn't going to give him a chance. If he had never let this guy in his house in the first place, then none of this would have happened. Bakura glared and opened the door. The cold night air blew into the house, making both teens shiver slightly.

"Ryou." Bakura murmured. "I'm a demon." Ryou froze on the spot as the words entered his ears. A demon? Bakura looked at the frozen expression and waved a hand in front of the albino's face. Ryou remembered how he had seen the wings and the tail sprouting from Bakura's body. Not to mention Yami's. He had convinced himself the whole thing was a nightmare and he must have fallen asleep in the cinema. The door shut and Ryou snapped out of his trance. Bakura was still stood in front of him and was looking down at him. Their eyes met and continued to dig down into the pools of darkness. They stood in a deadly silence for what felt like hours, Ryou could feel no emotion as the cold eyes pierced his soul. His skin fell cold and the darkness of the room grew darker. Bakura gave a sigh and winced slightly as the black tail forced its way through his skin and his back bulged as his two wings folded out. Ryou continued to stare up at the demon and didn't make a sound. He felt as the tail pushed him towards Bakura and the wings closed in around them both.

"Ryou." Bakura whispered, now holding onto him as though letting go would end the world. The albino could hear the cold heartbeat in the other's chest. He didn't know the feeling he got from Bakura. It was like the warmth of a loved one, but it made him feel cold and dead. The demon looked down at Ryou's head, which was pressed against his chest. His whole body was still as Bakura wrapped his arms around the small figure and breathed in his scent. He picked Ryou up and cradled him in his arms. His tired eyes were closed, his breathing steady. Once he entered Ryou's room, he placed him on the bed and sat next to him, watching over him till the morning came.

Bakura leant on the windowsill as he stared out the window. The sky was bright with morning sunshine and the sound of the neighbourhood began to stir. He was so confused. He was a demon, he was supposed to be cold and evil; but he was getting new feelings for Ryou that he had never felt before. There was a constant pain in his chest, but not physical pain; he could handle that, but this pain made him want to cry every time he looked at the angelic teen. It tore his very soul apart, not that he had one being a demon.

"Does it hurt?" He jerked before turning to see Ryou laid on his side, watching him looking out the window. He stared back, not too sure what he had said. "When they come out…" He added, trying to explain his question. Bakura sighed and walked over to the bed, kneeling down in front of Ryou.

"Only a bit." Bakura lied, it hurt a lot; but he had grown used to the pain. "You should be resting." He said softly, stroking Ryou's cheek and moving the bangs from his eyes. They were glistening in the morning light and were a beautiful hazel brown. The pain in the demon's chest grew as he stared into them, unable to turn away. He looked down at Ryou's lips; they looked so soft and pink. He began to move in to steel one kiss, but looked back into the shining eyes and moved away. He stood up and climbed over Ryou so he was sat behind him. His hand gently stroked the soft white fur of his ears and felt his heart melt as Ryou turned to face him and smiled lovingly. He smile weakly in return and lowered his gaze, he couldn't bear to look at that young innocent. Ryou sat up and gazed at the tired demon.

_He must have been awake all night._ He thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper. Bakura glanced back up at him, but lowered his eyes once again. With a sigh he replied.

"Nothing." Ryou couldn't help but feel for him. Something was wrong and he was sure it was to do with him.

"Is it me?" He questioned. "Is it because I wont…" He trailed off, too embarrassed to finish. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he looked away. His head shot back though when Bakura chuckled lightly.

" You're too cute. You know that." He smiled at Ryou, causing him to blush wildly. He grabbed the albino by the shoulders and pulled him round so he lay against his chest. Ryou looked up as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. He liked the feeling, he wasn't used to being with people and he was lost in the old feeling of being close to someone. He hadn't felt like this since before his mother died. She used to hug him and his sister all the time before… A tear rolled down his cheek. He was all alone now. His dad was always away and didn't seem to care much for him, and he had no other family. He placed his hands on Bakura's arms as if to hug him back and closed his eyes. A small smile fell upon his lips before he found himself falling back to sleep.

"Bakura." The voice echoed through the demon's head. His eyes were closed and he didn't want them to open. "Bakura." The voice came again. In his mind, he knew who it was but did not acknowledge it. He suddenly realised he was no longer with Ryou, there was nothing but emptiness around him and the air was cold. It was so quiet, too quiet to be where he thought he was. "Bakura!" His eyes snapped open and he saw nothing but darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he realised the darkness seemed to swirl about in clouds of purple and black. It had been a while since he had been here. A spiky haired silhouette appeared about him and he leer into the crimson eyes that poured into his. "For fuck sake, get up baka!" The voice rang though his ears and he snarled.

"What do you want?" He groaned as he sat up. Although he had been lying down, there was no ground and nothing to lye on; just the same swirling darkness that surrounded the rest of the area.

"Well, first off there's this…" Bakura felt as a fist smacked him in the jaw and made some blood come out of his mouth. He growled as the blood trickled down his chin. "That's for earlier." He got to his feet and leered at the other demon.

"Really Yami." He mused. "I didn't know you were one to hold a grudge." He wiped the blood away and continued to glare at Yami, who had a smug grin on his face.

"More to the point…" His face changed to one of bitter suspicion. "What were you doing protecting a human?" He waited for his answer but never got one. Bakura had burst out in a fit of cackling.

"What makes you so sure I was protecting him?" He folded his arms and smirked at Yami who looked extremely pissed off.

"Well let's see. Oh yes that's why: you punched me and ran off with him." He narrowed his eyes and looked like he was pouting (but oh no Yami didn't pout… he was too high ranked to have such a childish feature.)

"I didn't run off with him… I ran after him." He stated coolly. "I merely hit you because you were going to take him from me, and he was my feed!" He lied. If the demons knew he had grown attached to a human, he would be out cast, or worse… and that didn't even bare thinking about. Now Yami was laughing darkly which Bakura didn't like one bit.

"Oh is that so?" He grinned, showing his deadly fangs. "Then why is it that I saw you in the boy's house with him?" Bakura froze. How had he…? "And don't bother denying it. Wait till the other demons hear about this." He mused, seeing the pure look of terror in Bakura's eyes.

"No! You can't!" Bakura protested, not knowing what else to do.

"Well, I guess there is a way I could be distracted from letting them know." He examined his pristine fingernails as if he wasn't interested, then peered at Bakura through the corner of his eye. With a groan, Bakura spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked, defeated.

"Oh I think you know." Unfortunately, he did. Yami had been infatuated with him for years, wanting to control him, to own him. Bakura would obviously deny him and had grown to hate him for his persistent lustfulness. "You're mine." He whispered coldly as Bakura fell to his knees. How had he let this happen? He was such an idiot! Why had he followed that kid? The minute he saw his little look-alike he couldn't take his eyes off him. He cursed himself and felt as Yami's hand stroked his head as though he were a pet. He instinctively lashed out and swiped at Yami, he got to his feet and aimed a punch for the demon's head. His fist was caught easily and Yami roughly twisted it so Bakura's arm bent the wrong way. He fell to the floor in agony as he continued to pull at it.

"Well it seems you need reminding who your superior is." Yami mocked.

"Fuck you." Bakura's voice struggle through the groans as the pain ran through his arm and shoulder. He cried out as his arm was tugged, making more pain pulse through his limb.

"Now…" Yami said calmly. "How about we get this over with." He grinned in a frighteningly evil manor and threw Bakura against the floor. He climbed over him and took a razor sharp knife from the leather case attached to his belt. It ripped through Bakura's shirt to reveal his pale chest.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He mused before locking his lips into a kiss with Bakura's.

When Ryou woke up, he glanced at his clock; it was 10.30am. Suddenly realising the warmth that had once been wrapped around his was replaced with cold emptiness.

"Bakura?" He looked around to search for the demon. Jumping out of bed, he ran around the house to find him. "Where could he have gone?" The teen muttered. He slumped back on the sofa and fiddled with his tail. He was worried about Kura. He wouldn't have just left, but then again he had done it before. He sighed when the sound of the front door caught his attention. His cat ears instantly pricked up and listened. He heard someone groaning, and it sounded as if they could barely stand.

"Bakura?" He cried out. There was a small thud so he walked to the door and peered out. He gasped as he saw Bakura keeled over while leaning against the wall. "BAKURA!" His eyes welled up with tears as he saw blood on the hand that was held to his chest. Running over he supported the shaking figure and led it to the living room. "Don't worry, I've got you." He muttered. He laid the injured demon on the sofa and watched as his eyes closed. He must have fainted because he was still breathing and he must have been in too hurt to sleep. Ryou ran to the kitchen to grab the first aid supplies and lay them down on the floor by the sofa. Lifting the shirt, he saw Bakura's chest was covered in gashes. They looked as something had been using the demon as a scratching post. Ryou grabbed some disinfectant and soaked it into a cloth.

"This will sting a bit." He said, even though he knew Bakura couldn't hear him. He dabbed the wounds with the cloth, getting small hisses of pain from Bakura as his body jerked. Ryou carefully wrapped the bandages around Bakura and pulled his shirt back down. Those seemed to be the only injuries.

He sat by Bakura and watched him. He looked so peaceful. Ryou could sense something was wrong, he didn't know why but something really bad had happened to Bakura while he was gone and he needed his help.

----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: ok that chapter came out pretty lame. But still, now you know what Bakura is and the plot thickens. Truthfully, I hadn't planned the whole Yami blackmail think but it seemed like a good idea. Plus it will help me make this story longer! So yay! REVIEW**


	4. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

**Author's Notes: Well I had a few reviews and cant be bothered to wait so decided to get started on this chapter because I want to get as much done now in the holidays because once I'm back at school my writings going to go bust seeing as I'm going into year 11 so I will have butt loads of homework! But you don't want to know that crap so lets get on with it shall we?**

**…**

**Wow I just checked the reviews and I nothing to comment on accept to say THANKS GUYS XD seriously last chapters reviews were jus pure praise and some random stuff hehe! Thanks again people!**

**O yea I'm also working on a new story that is a kind of YuGiOh/Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde thing but I wont post it till I write out a few chapter because this story is my main priority at the moment!**

------------------------------------

Through the weekend, Ryou insisted the demon rest. He wouldn't take no for an answer and forced him into submission. Bakura had spent the whole of Saturday sleeping while Ryou tried to keep him well and fed. He had made Bakura sleep in his bed, while he slept on the sofa, so as to make it easier for him to rest. Even though Bakura had been lay in bed the whole day, eyes shut: he had barely slept that much. Dozed a bit and slept for a few hours but he couldn't get himself into the full sense of sleep. His mind was occupied with the horrible events of Friday night as they haunted him. Once Sunday came, he wasn't getting any better but now refused to spend the entire time sleeping.

Bakura sat up the bed, his legs arched as he leant his book against them. His eyes were downcast on the pages as he scrolled through the text, reading being about the only thing he could do right now. His bloody bandages were visible from under the bed sheet that fell bellow his stomach, his bare torso expressed to the chilled air. Ryou was sat at the other end of the bed watching the demon from the corner of his eye. Bakura's face was tired and bruised; a small scratch broke the fine skin on his cheek. His right arm was held limply at his side and his breathing was raspy as his chest moved back and forth. Ryou's eyes fell upon the damaged features. He couldn't help but look at Bakura's muscular chest, a trophy case of bruises. The demon could sense Ryou watching him but enjoyed it. As he breathed, he could feel a pang in his throat: a sure sign of illness. He despised being ill, it slowed his senses and made him vunerable. He raised his hand to his mouth as a small choke forced its way out, this snapped Ryou out of his daydream and he looked up at the demon, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Bakura?" He put in reluctantly. Bakura looked up from his book and saw Ryou eye-to-eye. He struggled to keep them fully open, not having slept well that last few days. He didn't reply but sat in a silence, giving a sign for Ryou to continue. "I was just wondering… what exactly happened to you?" Bakura gave a small chuckle at Ryou's concern and closed his eyes briefly before returning his gaze to the albino. Ryou wasn't pleased that he found it funny and his cat ears flattened, his tail swaying franticly in anger.

"I'm being serious Bakura!" He blurted out. "I mean… one minute we were in the forest and I went unconscious; then I woke up here and you were here and… I fell asleep…" He blushed, not exactly sure what to call it, "And then I wake up again and you're gone, then you come in and you're in a massive, bloody mess!" He cried out the last bit in his frustration. Bakura just looked away. His face no longer held a smile.

"It's none of your concern." He muttered. Ryou was taken aback by the silent reply. There was something up and he didn't like it. He was in no way naïve or stupid, so knew that Bakura was acting this way because something bad (and that's bad by Bakura's standards) happened. Knowing he wouldn't get anything from the stubborn demon, he signed and stood up. He headed to the door and turned before exiting.

"I'll leave you to get some rest." Bakura listened to Ryou's footsteps heading downstairs and didn't stop until they were out of earshot. The demon almost felt bad for leaving Ryou in the dark like this but the less he knew, the better it would be. Painfully, he lowered himself onto his back and laid his head on the pillow. The sheets remained below his stomach as he lay there. His injured arm lay limp at his side; he was unable to move it after Yami had so kindly dislocated it. He stared at the ceiling, his thought coming to him. How had he got himself into this? Yami and many other demons may have outranked him, but he was the best of the best. Even Yami would know to keep his distance, but now he had something on him and could do as he wished, being in full comfort about the fact he had one tiny piece of information that would destroy not only his reputation, but also his life. If only Ryou knew what Bakura had to endure just to stay by his side. But then again, if he knew then he would probably force the demon to leave and never speak to him again. Ryou may have forgotten, but Bakura had practically said he'd do whatever he said (sure he had denied it before but he had good reason). Truth was, he would do anything for the sweet teen. The thought of Yami kept sweeping into his head and this sickened him, that damn pointy-headed freak with his stupid tight fitting tank top and his strong muscular arms… Bakura shot up and was panting. Where the hell had that come from? He shook his head and plopped back down on his pillow. He was losing it from the lack of sleep and he should really rest. He felt as his eyes slid shut and his mind plunged into darkness.

The demon's eyes fluttered open to find the same swirling blend of black and violet as he had done a while ago. He threw his head back and he saw a pointed silhouette above him. He relaxed his head forward and let his eyes close again.

"What is it now?" He groaned with tiredness.

"Aw… is my poor little Kura sleepy?" He said in a mocking baby voice. Bakura continued to doze as though he was completely oblivious to the other's presence. Yami kneeled down by his side as he lay on the floor. He suddenly jerked when a cold hand ran along his chest and down to his bandages stomach. His eyes snapped open and he leered at the intruder.

"Looks like you got injured too." He smirked.

"Fuck off Yami." Bakura muttered, closing his eyes again. The other demon snarled and grabbed onto Bakura neck. His eyes opened again and Bakura saw Yami was over him on all fours.

"Don't take that tone with me! After all, remember our little arrangement." He added smugly, but blinked at Bakura's relaxed response. He had lain back down and had his eyes closed once again. "Didn't you here me mutt? I said –" but he was cut off by Bakura.

"I know what you said and to tell you the truth, I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with," Yami quirked an eyebrow.

"_Excuse_ me?" He cried out, now beginning to lose his temper.

"You heard me." Bakura put in simply, still wanting to rest.

"Would you care to explain?" Yami was now sat up and straddling Bakura's legs. With a deep sigh, Bakura opened his eyes in annoyance.

"You sure are dim, aren't you?" He smirked, looking, with satisfaction, at the expression of pure annoyance on the usually smug demon's face. His slight amusement stopped though, when Yami's sharp fingers pressed down hard on his bandaged stomach. The pressure caused pain to shoot through his every muscle as they went into spasm. He tried to stifle his cries of pain, but Yami had the power to force them out of his unwilling mouth. He continued to add more and more pressure until Bakura could hold on no more. He yelled at the top of his lungs, his hands gripping onto nothingness as he did so. Once Yami was satisfied, he removed his hand and watched Bakura's tired body return to normal. He was now panting and could barely hold his eyes open. The demon smiled in sweet satisfaction and stole the other's lips in a deep kiss.

Bakura cried out as he shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily and cold sweat covered his body. He swallowed as drool threatened to drip from his lips as his mouth gawped in pure terror. His eyes suddenly shifted and he saw Ryou's face watching him worriedly. He managed to stabilize himself and turned to the albino.

"Bakura! Are you okay?" He said gently: obviously aware of the demon's fragile mind. "You were tossing and yelling!" He added to explain the disturbance. Bakura tried to hide his fear of what had just happened and smiles weakly.

"It was just a nightmare." His voice was lighter than usual, almost as gentle as Ryou's. He slumped back down into the bed and sighed from the comfort.

"I didn't know demons could have nightmares." Ryou sounded like some child who thought they knew what they were talking about. "I thought they weren't scared of anything." He added.

"You'd be surprised." Bakura said half-heartedly, sounding like he was making a joke of it. Ryou chuckled uncertainly and gazed at the demon's face. He was looking back and both stayed in silence as they watched the other. Once Bakura realised he was doing it, he turned over onto his front, with some difficulty. Ryou felt his cheeks burn slightly as his eyes scaled the pale skin. His back was taught, the muscle tensed. His vision travelled down and fell upon the bandaged that hugged the skin. After that, the sheets covered his boxered backside, which Ryou had to force himself to not look at. He trailed a finger down Bakura's spine, receiving a small squirm and a moan that was deep in the demon's throat. He could see that Bakura's shoulders were incredibly tense and he began to rub the skin with his palms. Bakura neither protested nor agreed. The teen took this as a sign to continue and moved his hands over his back.

Bakura felt as a small figure situated itself on his buttocks and leaned over to move his long, white hair from over his back. He let himself moan as Ryou massaged the painful muscles on his back. A small smile of accomplishment played over his lips as he fell into subliminal bliss. Ryou continued to work his magic on the demon until he saw the white-topped head drop. He peered over Bakura's shoulder to see he was fast asleep. The teen smiled sweetly and climbed off of him. It was now dark outside and Ryou felt his own need for rest. Padding his way put of the room, he made his way downstairs and curled up on the sofa.

The alarm clock blurted out and Bakura rolled over in annoyance, groaning as he pulled the covers over his head. With that failing, he rolled over and hit the clock with his left hand (seeing as his right one was out of use right now). That didn't work either. He noise drilled into his skull and he felt a throbbing in his brain. He punched the device again and bristled as the noise continued.

"FUCK!" He yelled and threw the clock across the room. It hit the wall and smashed, landing in a pile of bits and pieces on the floor. He lay back down and closed his eyes, being disturbed once again when Ryou ran into the room.

"What was that smash?" He cried, his eyes searching Bakura then the room to find the source. He suddenly noticed his alarm clock was missing and turned to find a pile of wires and plastic on the floor.

"Bakura!" His voice rose as he spoke. "Did you do that?" Bakura opened one eye lazily to see Ryou staring him down and pointing at the other side of the room. He lifted his head to see the pile that was once an alarm clock.

"Maybe." He mumbled in a sleepy voice, laying his head back on the pillow and closing both his eyes.

"You can't just destroy my alarm clock. I need that to wake me up."

"You don't say." Bakura muttered. He yawned widely, tongue stretching out of his mouth before curling back inside. He gave a grunt as something grabbed his leg and tugged it out from under the sheets. Ryou was trying to pull him out of bed with little effect. He was dragged towards Bakura as his leg pulled back. The demon rolled over so his back was turned to the albino. He then found his other leg being dragged from the warmth, he moaned and made a repeat performance. He turned over again so now he was facing Ryou. His good arm was then pulled to an outstretched position and the teen was pulling with all his might. Bakura easily pulled it away, making Ryou's fall on the bed in front him. He opened his eyes and didn't look impressed.

"Do you mind?" He faked. Ryou stood up straight and smooth his clothes.

"Are you trying to make both of us late for school?" Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow at the demon.

"School?" Bakura blanked and then rolled onto his back with a groan. His thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose and he screwed his eyes. "Damn I forgot you're stupid human rules." Ryou watched him; it almost seemed strange how he had to use his left hand for everything, and his right arm just lay by his side, not doing anything.

"So if you don't want to go then why did you start in the first place? It's not like you have to go being a demon and all." He said, hoping that starting conversation with him would erg his to get up.

"Well when I came to this area, I couldn't go anywhere during your stupid school time due to the fact I had the authorities skulking after me all the time." He looked up at Ryou's intrigued face, cat ears aloft. "So I decided to enrol in a public school to get them off my case. Seemed like a good idea at the time but damn is it boring!" He hauled himself into a sitting position with his one arm and watched Ryou.

"Well that still doesn't mean you can skip school." He chirped playfully. Bakura groaned as he attempted to lift his arm. "Are you sure that your arms ok?"

"I never said it was in the first place." Bakura pointed out.

"Well then I guess, seeing as you have your injuries, you wont be able to go." He huffed. He had been looking forward to not loning to and from school for once. Bakura just grunted. "You rest, I'll phone the school to tell them." And with that he strolled off to do so.

Bakura slid down the backboard of the bed until he was half sitting half lying. His eyelids felt heavy again, even though he didn't feel tired. Still, they shut and when they reopened, he was in the mist of shadow once more. He looked around as he got to his feet: again he was in the mass of emptiness.

"You left me before." Yami's cold voice echoed before his figure emerged behind the other demon. His eyes flashed as he smirked evilly. "Do it again and I shall have to show you the error of your ways." He glanced Bakura up and down. The demon saw this and suddenly realised he was still in nothing but his boxers. He leered at Yami in warning and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." He mused. Yami was dumbfounded by the retort answer.

"Hold your tongue!" He snarled. "Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Bakura looking almost too relaxed now. "You forget Yami, I know you better than anyone else. And that being the case, I know that you will not hurt me until my wounds are healed."

"And why is that?" Yami spat, still furious by the disobedient demon.

"Because… you know as well as I do that your…_pleasures_… will not be as fulfilled when I am injured. Thus, you will not injure me because then you will have to wait even longer to take me." He smirked after having just made his own little loophole. He was taken aback though when Yami began cackling.

"Ah Bakura," He whipped an invisible tear. "You're so sure of yourself aren't you? True, I may not hurt _you_ but both of us know there are others – more specifically one other – who I can hurt also. One specific _human_ who you have taken a liking to." Bakura felt a jolt of cold terror shoot through his veins; he attempted to mask it but failed.

"Ryou…" He muttered.

"Yes." Yami had a look of pure villainous glee over his features, making him appear even more devilish that ever. He snapped his fingers and a small void opened in the darkness. A blurred image swirled into focus to reveal a white haired teen that was talking into the phone. There was no sound from the image but Bakura knew that it was Ryou at present, talking to whoever it was at the school.

"Pretty little thing, isn't he?" Yami ran a hand over the image seductively. Bakura growled and couldn't hold back his shouts.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" He cried out. His hands clamped over his mouth, shocked by his own outburst. Yami smirked having found the hard demon's soft spot. He chuckled and returned his sight to the image of Ryou. The teen's cat ears twitched about as he talked into the receiver. The boy's innocence was something he could play to his advantage.

"Don't you think it would be a shame?" He looked round at Bakura, "If he were to have an accident." He turned his back on the other demon completely and gazed at Ryou. His eyes darkened as he thought of the joy he would get from making that small teen squeal for mercy, he would make him suffer so much that the boy would beg for death and being the merciful demon he is, he would happily fulfil his wishes.

"Now let me make this simple for you, Bakura." He turned around to face the now distressed demon. "You _will_ do as I say. Or your little boyfriend gets it. You got that?" Bakura stood in silence. "Well?" Yami voice snapped. Bakura lowered his head and fell to his knees. With a deep sigh he answered:

"Yes." His voice was merely a whisper, but Yami heard it clearly. He smirked and walked over to the fallen demon.

"Oh, and from now on…" He leered down at the figure. "I'd like you to call me Master." Bakura felt sick to the stomach and his gut wrenched at the word. _Master_…

------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: sorry I took a while to update, I've been away from home a lot and there's been thousands of things distracting me so… ya. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was a bit short compared to my others. I'll try update ASAP and please review!**


	5. Cruel Punishment

**Cruel Punishment**

**Author's Notes: An average sort of chapter, some stuff to make the story have more problems and… that's it really.**

----------------------------------------

The white haired demon's eyes slid open as Ryou entered the room. He was exhausted both mentally and physically after what he had just done. He hid it from the teen as best he could.

"So I've called the school to tell them you wont be going in, ok?" He said while walking over to the bed. Ryou didn't expect an answer but asked anyway. Bakura just nodded as he sat up. The teen thought Bakura looked a little flushed, almost as if he'd been running around for hours. "Are you okay?" He enquired, leaning in and placing his hand on the demon's shoulder. Bakura just nodded again and took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I- I'm fine." He struggled while holding back his deep breathing.

"Well… I'm going to get going." Ryou straightened up and headed for the door.

"What! Where are you going?" Bakura asked hastily. His heart raced as he remembered Yami's threat.

"I'm going to school, silly." He chirped. "You can look after yourself cant you?" He was more telling this to Bakura than asking him. "I'll be back by 4, I promise." He added to reassure the obviously distressed demon. Bakura watched as Ryou exited the room and suddenly called out.

"R-Ryou!" The albino poked his head back around the door. "Just be careful." Bakura's voice was hushed.

"Its only school Bakura." He smiled sweetly. "Besides, there's nothing worse than what I've already been through there." He averted his gaze and memories of Jason and those creeps flooded his mind. He still didn't know what Bakura had done to them. The horrified screams didn't help his imagination at all, not to mention the fact Bakura's a demon. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked back to Bakura.

"Bye." He mused before running down the stairs and slamming the front door behind him. Bakura couldn't help but he worried for his little koi. Yami wasn't a demon to be taken lightly, especially when his threats had no way of being stifled.

-------------------------------------------

Ryou entered the school gates and saw Yugi with his normal crowd of friends. The tri-colour haired boy turned and waved to his albino friend.  
"Hey Ryou!" He chirped as Ryou approached. He smiled back to Yugi and gave a quick leer at his other so-called friends. He hadn't forgotten the things he'd heard Duke and Tristan say. His cat ears pricked up when he Tristan give out a silent snort. Ryou just smiled and turned to the spike haired teen.

"Something wrong Tris?" He mused in a knowing way. Tristan just looked dumbfounded and looked away. Ryou chuckled to himself and turned back to Yugi. "Hey Yugi, could I talk to you alone?" He asked politely. "There's something I'd like to tell you." Yugi looked up at Ryou confused but accepted all the same. They wondered off around the corner and Ryou looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"What is it?" Yugi asked quietly. Ryou took a deep breath, wondering if he should even tell Yugi this, but it was too late now.

"It's about Bakura…" He waited till Yugi recognised the name.

"You mean the new guy who looks like you?" He asked.

"Yes…Oh boy. I'm not even sure if I should tell you this." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Yugi was interested now and wasn't going to let Ryou get away now. "Well h-he…"

"Come on Ryou." Yugi encouraged.

"He's a demon." Ryou blurted out in a whisper, feeling himself go red. Yugi stood in silence, staring at Ryou. His eyes suddenly went wide and a look of terror struck his features,

"WHAT?" He waved his arms about madly. "Well we've got to warn everyone! I got to tell-" He began to run in the direction of his friends but Ryou tackled him.

"NO!" He cried. A few people looked at the two as they landed on the floor in a pile but carried on with what they were doing. "Yugi, you can't tell _anyone_!" He exclaimed.

"But people are in danger!" He yelled from under the albino. Ryou got to his feet and helped Yugi up.

"Just hear me out. Please." Yugi watched as Ryou's expression changed to one of sorrow. "He's not dangerous…" Ryou couldn't believe he was talking about Bakura like he was a wild animal. "He actually really nice." He smiled weakly. Yugi just blinked.

"From the impression I got, he's not exactly what I'd call nice." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well he is. He's been with me all weekend…" He trailed off, remembering the bloody mess he had found Bakura in.

"YOU LET HIM IN YOUR HOUSE?" Yugi cried out, his eyes wide with shock.

"He's been in my house before, I met him the day before he came to school and he was… different." He wasn't sure how to word it without telling Yugi about the demon kissing him and… stuff.

"You let him in when he was a total stranger? Wow Ryou, no offence, but that seems a little naïve." Ryou flushed red and his ears fell back in anger. He hated being called naïve. He was _not_ naïve!

"Fine is that's how you're going to be about it…" He turned and took his leave.

"Ryou! I didn't mean it like that!" Yugi drifted off, knowing it was no use going after him.

-------------------------------------------

The class was sat in silence, copying the writing on the board as the teacher spoke. The sound of the chalk on blackboard sounded through the room as Ryou leaned his head on his palm. He couldn't concentrate, his thoughts trailed off to Bakura. He missed him already and it had only been a couple of hours.

"_Psst!_" Yugi was leaning over towards Ryou's desk as the teacher's back was turned. "Ryou." He whispered. The albino just slid his hand from under his head and turned to face the other teen. "Look Ryou… I'm really sorry about earlier." Ryou just turned back to his book as though nothing had been said. He glanced over the various scribbles he had done over his page. He hadn't even realised he'd done them. There was a small picture of a head with bushy, long hair: obviously Bakura. He looked at the small picture and noticed small wings sprouting from either side. He signed and rubbed it out, he longed to see the demon and the small picture wasn't helping.

"Ryou?" Yugi's voice whispered again. Ryou just groaned and turned to face Yugi sharply.

"_What?_" He hissed.

"Mr. Bakura." The teacher's deep voice said coldly. Ryou gulped and sank into his chair as the teacher turned to face him. "Would you care to tell me why you are talking in my class?" He leered down at the albino who turned a light shade of pink. This was because of a mix of embarrassment and anger towards Yugi. "Well?"

"N-no reason, Sensei." He muttered.

"Hmmm. Maybe an hours detention after school will teach you to keep your mouth shut in future." Ryou gawked at the teacher but said nothing. How could he do that? Yugi had been talking more and had spoken first! He glared murderously at the small teen that gulped and turned pale. Just great! Now he had to wait a whole other hour before he could he Bakura.

---------------------------------------------

Bakura rolled about restlessly. He tried to sleep but was worried about Ryou. It had been about four hours now and he would have thought Yami would have come and taunted him some more. This was very worrying. After a while, he sat up and climbed out of bed. His injuries were healing nicely and his arm was less painful when he moved it. With a stretch, his back cracked and he groaned. The demon froze when his stomach made a growling noise. Damn he was hungry! And with that, Bakura left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

He looked at the clock: 2:30pm, Ryou would be home in less than two hours. Or so he hoped.

---------------------------------------------

The final bell rang and Ryou groaned as he made his way to the detention room. He passed Yugi and friends on the way, receiving odd looks from everyone except Yugi, who looked extremely sorry; but he just glared back at all of them.

Upon entering the classroom, he saw several students sat at separate desks: some from his grade, others from separate grades. He handed his detention slip to the teacher at the front and sat at the back of the room by himself. This was going to be _so_ boring!

-------------------------------------------

Bakura paced the floor of the living room. He was now fully dressed and had had a shower. He glanced at the clock and jerked when he was the time was 4:05pm. Ryou had said he'd be home by 4pm. He growled to himself and tried to calm himself.

"Maybe he's just late. The buses are late all the time so maybe that's why…" He said to no one. He continued to pace and fidgeted with his hands frustrated. _If it gets to 4:15…_ He thought, _and then I'll go find him. _With that he sat on the sofa and stared at the clock.

---------------------------------------------

Ryou stretched as he stood outside the school gates. The cool winter air brushed his face as he made his way down the path. _I thought that detention would never end. _He thought to himself. He couldn't wait to get back home to Bakura, the one person he knew he could trust. He walked briskly in order to get back as soon as he could, the demon would wonder where Ryou had got to. He glanced at his watch: 4:20pm, he wouldn't get back till around 4:50 now. He groaned and turned down one of his many shortcuts. It was a small pathway between some houses which no one seemed to come down so it was a nice place to walk if you wanted to be alone. Ryou suddenly felt uneasy as the area turned dim and a strange mist thickened the air. His heart raced, he hadn't seen mist like this since… He spun round as the sound of a dustbin tipping over echoed down the narrow path. His ears twitched at the air grew colder and his breath became more visible. He soon found himself sprinting down the alley and didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The path wasn't _this_ long! A dark laughter pumped into his ears and he was filled with terror. He felt as cold sweat prickled on his brow.

"AGH!" He cried out when a figure appeared out of nowhere and he fell back in haste to get away. His arms shook as he held himself up and his eyes widened as he realised who the spike haired figure was.

"Hello little Ryou." Yami's voice was cold and taunting. The albino couldn't speak as he stared in horror at the demon. He was certain that Yami was the cause of Bakura's injuries and didn't want to go through the same punishment.

"P-please. Don't hurt me!" He pleaded. Yami just chuckled and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He was slammed against the wall and he groaned as old bruises were brought to life in a frenzy of pain. His eyes prickled with tears when he spotted the cold smirk on Yami's lips.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He mused. "You see, Bakura's been a very bad demon, and I've decided you should take the punishment." Ryou whimpered.

"Why?" Although he didn't actually think that mattered right now.

"Because I said so!" Yami yelled, slamming Ryou into the wall again. Ryou cried out in pain. He was thrown to the floor and he jerked as Yami's foot pressed down on his back. The demon leaned his elbow on his knee and looked down on Ryou. The albino couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his lips. A hand stroked his hair and he felt the pressure on his back release. A lump grew in his throat as he was lifted and his head was placed on something warm. He could barely breath and his eyes were wide open. His body shook as the hand continued to stroke his hair. Yami watched the back of Ryou's head that lay on his lap.

"You're even more beautiful in person." Yami looked at the albino as he rolled over onto his back, his pale face now visible. The demon stroked the cheek with the back of his hand and smiled down at Ryou. His eyes were still wide open in terror as his body continued to shake. He had to get away, he didn't like where this was going. As fast as he could, Ryou sat up and scrambled to his feet, beginning to run without looking back. But he felt as in one quick movement, he was pressed face first into the wall and his arms were pinned behind him.

"Tut, tut." Yami said. "Little humans should never run away from their masters." He whispered dangerously into the albino's ear. Ryou felt as tears streamed down his cheeks, both in fear and pain. His sobs were all that could be heard for a moment before he cried out in agony. There was a sharp pain in his back as Yami swiped at it with a clawed hand. The cuts were deep and blood soon dripped from then, the ripped shirt soaking it up. Ryou would have collapsed in pain but Yami was holding him up by his arms, which were now pinned above his head. Again, Ryou cried in pain as another slash ripped through his clothing and into his skin. The demon's grip on his wrists loosened and he fell limp, only to be propped up by a long, maroon coloured tail. He was in so much pain that he could no longer support himself and his eyes began to feel heavy. Yami chuckled and grabbed onto Ryou's head, his palm sprawled out over the skull and his claws poked into the skin. He pulled the teen's head back and leaned in.

"Don't think you can save yourself with sleep." He said menacingly. "You will feel the full extent of your punishment." He threw the head back down and shoved Ryou towards the wall. He thought he was going to fall to the floor but something was holding his wrists down against the wall. He weakly looked up to see was looked like a shadow covering his wrist. This was impossible! People couldn't be held by shadows. But he didn't have much time to think about this before he was whipped on the back by Yami's leathery tail. He yelped and soon lost his voice from the numerous shouts he had let out before. Now all he could manage was a cracked whine as the tail beat down on his already open skin. Everything went black as the pain surged through his body, lack of blood making him unconscious. The last thing he heard was Yami's cold voice as he fell to the floor:

"Don't even think of telling anybody…"

-----------------------------------------

"Ryou!" Bakura cried out when he spotted his miniature on the floor. He ran over to the albino and pulled him up so he was held up by the demon's arm. "Ryou…" He said more quietly as the hazel eyes fluttered open.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou muttered, his voice broken. His vision was put of focus as he stared up at the white haired demon. His eyes snapped open and he felt a searing pain in his back. He hissed and doubled over.

"What's wrong?" Bakura questioned. Ryou was slightly confused, hadn't Bakura seen the he rips in his shirt and jacket? His fingers touched his back gingerly and he gasped silently as he felt the material was completely in tact. The final words from Yami played through his head.

"N-nothing…" He mumbled. "I was just surprised… that's all."

"Well what in God's name happened to you?" He exclaimed. "You said you'd be home by 4 and its 5:30 now!" Ryou looked around, it was a little darker than before as the winter night closed in.

"I-I… I had detention." He stated, looking up into Bakura's worried eyes.

"For 2 hours?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow.

"No… It was just for an hour… I-I just walked slow, that's all." He lied.

"So why were you unconscious?" Bakura pressed. Not exactly convinced by Ryou explanation.

"I'm not sure." Ryou put in hastily. "I must have hit my head or something." He hauled himself onto his feet and tried to hide the fact he was in pain. Bakura supported him lightly and kept his eyes on Ryou's face.

"Come on." He said. "Let's get you home."

------------------------------------------------

Ryou was in the kitchen preparing some food for Bakura and himself. When he had changed, he checked his back just to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing. There were several deep cuts on his back and some red lines where Yami's tail had hit. To hide the blood, he had roughly wrapped some bandages around his torso and worn a thick, black jumper. That way, Bakura wouldn't see the blood. He didn't want the demon to worry, especially with his own injuries to keep him occupied.

Later that evening, Ryou and Bakura sat in the living room. The albino didn't really know what he could do to entertain Bakura so just suggested they watch a movie. Obviously, Bakura wanted one with a lot of blood and gore, so Ryou let him pick his own movie. Eventually, after flicking through numerous DVDs that Bakura deemed as crap, they were watching 28 Days Later. Just like at the cinema, Ryou was scared out of his wits and was huddled up next to Bakura, his face covered by a cushion. The only difference was this time; Bakura wasn't trying to kiss Ryou. The demon had decided to tone down the closeness with Ryou, unless he wanted it of course. He did care for the albino, at first he thought he had just wanted sex but now he wanted something more. He glanced down at the teen, which was peeking out from behind the cushion to see if the scary bit had gone. He wrapped an arm around Ryou, receiving a small squeal as he jumped. Ryou looked up at the demon and who was smiling warmly, so he smiled back. There was a long moment where neither could look away; they gazed into the deep pools of emotion as their faces slowly drew closer. Ryou's eyes flicked over the demon's face as he felt himself moving in. Bakura's lips began to press onto the teens and he was about to kiss him when he fell forward. Ryou had dashed out the room and up the stairs. Bakura quickly turned off the TV and ran after him, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Ryou?" he spoke into the shut door to Ryou's room. His hand pressed against the woodwork as he pressed his ear against it. He could hear small sobs coming from inside and proceeded to opening it. Ryou was sat on the bed with his knees pressed up against his chest. His face was buried in them as he cried. The demon sat down next to him and placed his hand on the trembling shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly, it didn't really suit him but he didn't want to sound like his usual, cruel self. Ryou didn't reply and continued to sob into his knees. Bakura wrapped his arms around the small frame and heard Ryou whimper. Pulling away, he blinked at Ryou had now raised his head to look at Bakura. He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"Ryou." He stared into the watery eyes and placed his thumb and forefinger on Ryou's chin to keep him from looking away. "What's the matter?"

"I…" Ryou began but couldn't find the words. He just pulled his head away from Bakura's grip and looked away. The demon was growing impatient. He may care for Ryou, but he was still a demon: in which case he hadn't the patience for this.

"Tell me!" He spat sharply. This made the teen flinch. He stood up and made his way to the door. "Ryou don't you walk away from me!" Bakura yelled. He soon found himself holding Ryou by the arms and pushed him against the wall. Ryou yelped as his wounds were battered and he struggled to stay upright.

"Ryou?" Bakura noticed the albino's pained cry and winces.

"Get off me." Ryou attempted to shout but his voice was cracked. Bakura forced Ryou to turn around and pressed him against the wall. The demon was worried by what he would find but slowly lifted the clothing from Ryou's back. More tears prickled Ryou's eyes as he felt the air hit his open wounds. Bakura gently pulled at the loose bandages and looked in horror at the gashes. He recognised them from his own wounds. He knew Yami would do something like this, but he didn't expect it so soon.

"Ryou." His voice was but a whisper as he spoke.

------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: okay so I just managed to type this chapter in one day so drinks for me does a happy dance. I've only had one review for my last chapter and that was from **LornaShadows **so thank you very much! Anyway I know you couldn't all have read it because I only posted it yesterday hehe sweatdrops I'm doing the saddo thing and typing up really fast again but that's good new for you guys. Like I've said before, I'm back to school next week so I have one more week that I can type up without worrying about homework and junk so you should be happy! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update guys! As some of you have probably seen, I am writing another story, which I was typing up all of last week when I could and I still have lots of coursework that I should have done in the holidays but I didn't and I still need to do it and I keep getting weirded out by it.**

**Readers: go do it then, baka!**

**Well for your information I've been spending the time I should have been doing that writing my stories so you should be happy and not care that I might fail my GCSE's because of these stories… Plus I've been making more AMVs!**

**Oh yea and I have absolutely no idea what to do now on this story so I'll probably post this story like a week after I wrote these notes! But I'll give it a go and try writing it in one day.**

------------------------------------------------

Ryou lay on his front in the bed, his bare back covered in bandages. The demon's gaze never left the small albino as he slept in the dazzling light of Sunday morning. Bakura was scared to leave him at all and had stopped Ryou from going to school over the week; after all he could barely move with his injuries. He had even ignored his urges for blood as the moon hung in the sky every night. It had affected him greatly and he was weak, nauseous and light headed, and it wasn't helped by the sleepless nights. Ryou stirred and opened his hazel eyes to see it was morning. With a groan he pushed himself up from the bed and sat for a while before noticing the demon sat at the other side of the room, watching him.

"Are you feeling better?" The demon enquired, his face staying a stale as it had been for a while now, no emotion in his voice. Ryou nodded in silence and turned his head so he could see out the window. The frost was thick in the air as the world was shrouded in a dim, grey light. He stared solemnly at the empty street below and could feel the cold air forcing its way through the window, wanting to chill his bare skin. His wounds were healed now but the scars remained, a constant reminder of the past. Bakura watched him intently, taking in the relaxed figure's appearance. He still longed for the teen to be with him but he was reluctant. The demon cold sense his feelings towards him, they were strong but not enough. Although he had kept his distance as Ryou had wanted, it killed him to be this close and not be able to treat him as his own. Truth was, he would do absolutely anything for Ryou just to please him. If the teen ordered it, Bakura would kill his own kind, he would kill every human he could, he would suck the world dry, and he would even kill himself. His white hair flowed over his shoulders and his bangs almost covered his eyes as he watched. With a deep breath he got to his aching feet and walked over to Ryou who was still watching the world go by. He slowly sat behind him on the bed and wrapped his arms around the bandaged torso. Ryou flinched but didn't pull away: he was too tired. The demon's head rested on his shoulder and both looked out the window.

"What are you afraid of?" Bakura pulled his head away and looked at the boy confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Ryou continued to stare out the window, his eyes glazed as they looked at nothing in particular. His face was morbid, or perhaps tired, the demon could not tell.

"Ever since…" The albino paused as he remembered the attack. He daren't speak of it as though it would make it happened again. "You haven't left me, you haven't slept, and you haven't eaten… I may not be an expert on demons but last time I checked, that wasn't natural for any living thing." Bakura sighed and placed his head back on Ryou's shoulder. He was right, about the lack of sleep etc. at least.

"Haven't I told you?" He mumbled. "I'm not afraid of anything." He moved back as Ryou pulled his arms from around him and climbed off the bed. The teen stormed over to his wardrobe and grabbed a shirt from inside. "What's wrong?" The demon enquired. Ryou pulled the shirt over his torso roughly before turning to face Bakura.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled. His tail swished franticly as he leered at the other. Why did people always have to lie to him? If it wasn't his 'friends' then it was someone else. Even the person he cared for most. Tears threatened to fall as Bakura watched him, not looking too bothered. The teen clenched his fists and left the room. The demon didn't even make a sound as he ran down the stairs and grabbed his coat from the hanger. To hell with this, he didn't want to spend his life being afraid. He pulled the thick material over his arms and let it hang over his body. Spotting the snow outside, he pulled the hood up over his head and glared at the door for a moment. Taking a deep breath, the albino reached for the door handle but when his hand gripped it, the metal melted into blackness and it swarmed around him. His eyes flicked around as the shadows consumed his home and he was left in a mass of nothingness.

"Bakura?" Ryou cried out, his heart raced when the demon did not reply. Who could be doing this? There was a round of cackling that sounded all too familiar to him.

"Ryou!" Bakura's voice echoed as his images vanished in the shadows.

"BAKURA!" He reached out to where the demon had once been and tears began to well in his eyes. The albino shivered as the darkness crept over his body and consumed him. He watched as shadow held onto his arms, pinning him to an invisible wall. The cackling came again as it grew nearer. Ryou shut his eyes tight and muttered:

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home…" He thought it sounded ridiculous in his head but the words reassured him. He continued to mutter the words until the air grew much colder.

"Hello, little Ryou." That demonic voice scared the hell out of Ryou and he shut his eyes even tighter. "Look at me." It commanded. Ryou did not look. He was scared… "I told you to look at me!" And suddenly Ryou's head lifted and his eyes snapped open. What had happened? He had tried to look away but his body did the opposite. Yami chuckled when he saw Ryou's shock and moved over to him. The teen shook as the demon's hand ran along his jaw. His touch was cold, unnaturally horrible. He wanted to turn away but his eyes continued to stare into Yami's pools of crimson.

"H-how-"

"Silence!" Yami yelled as he backhanded Ryou's face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the nothingness and Ryou cried out. He wanted to cover the pain with his hands but the shadows restrained him. "You belong to me now." Yami's word cut through Ryou like a blade. What did he mean? "You are in my domain." Tears filled the teen's eyes as he was forced to stare into the others. The demon trailed a finger up his neck and under his chin. Ryou whimpered, which erupted a smile of delight from the demon.

"Do you fear me?" He whispered tauntingly. Afraid to speak, Ryou nodded silently. "Good." Yami stroked the white locks and wiped away the bangs from Ryou's eyes.

"P-please…" The albino winced when he expected more abuse, but received none. The demon's eyes narrowed. Should he dare? "W-why are you doing this?" A look of pure terror took over the teen's features as Yami smiled maniacally and threw his head back as he cackled. As soon as it had begun, the laughing stopped and Ryou felt as a hand gripped his throat firmly. He choked for air as it began to tighten and crush his windpipe.

"Poor, poor human…" He muttered coldly. "You truly have no idea do you?" Ryou struggled to hear the words as his mind blurred in agony. He gasped and the lack of air burnt his lungs. "He would do anything I tell him…" Yami spoke slowly to watch the teen as he squirmed in agony. Ryou's fists were now clenched and his fingers dug into his palm. "If I told him to kill you… he would…" The teen's vision suddenly blurred and began to fade as he choked; but before he could die, Yami ripped him from the invisible wall of shadow and threw him to the floor. Ryou lay on the floor, lifeless as oxygen seeped back into his system. His body was weak, laid there defenceless as the demon stood over him. "That is why he's afraid." The boy's eyes widened at these words.

"Bakura…" His voice croaked painfully. Yami chuckled and kicked him so his limp body rolled onto it's back. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth as his eyes were slit.

"Yes. You may think he's your friend now; but once I'm done, he will do what ever I say, and just think how bad it would hurt if I made him kill you." Ryou sobbed with a choke as blood burnt his throat, forcing its way out of his mouth. The blood sprayed into Yami's face as he leant over the weakened teen. He merely wiped it away and reached down to hold Ryou's chin. The boy's eyes were just open as they stared out into the emptiness.

"You're such a pretty thing." His thumb wiped away the blood that dripped of Ryou's mouth. "It's a good thing you're mine."

"I don't belong to anyone…" Ryou's broken voice struggled. The words didn't please the demon. But the displeased look changed to one of sadistic amusement.

"Wow, you really don't know a thing do you?" Ryou's eyes widened. What did he mean? Yami leaned in and pulled the teen's head up so his mouth was level with his ear. His cold voice whispered tauntingly. "You have no freedom… and you never have…" The breath made Ryou shiver and he passed the demon an unsure look. Yami pulled back so their eyes met.

"What do you mean?" Ryou spoke quietly, not wanting another slap on the face. Yami shoved him back to the floor and stood up straight, leering down at the weak human.

"You have no freedom… that is all you need to know… for now." The demon smirked evilly and narrowed his eyes. "Now…" Ryou felt as a snake like object slithered under his waist and pushed him up towards the demon. Yami used his tail to hold the teen in front of him. His hand grabbed at the white locks and pulled them up to reveal Ryou's pale neck. The cry from Ryou echoed throughout the shadows. His captor chuckled.

"Why cry?" The question seemed a little odd, until the rest was added. "When there is more pain to come." His eyes widened when a searing pain hit the back of his neck. Yami's hand pressed against the soft skin and burnt it. His eyes gleamed as smoke began to seep from under his hand. Ryou tried to hold back the screams, not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction; but he couldn't do it. The noise burst from his lips and he arched his back. He didn't stop screaming until the breath ran out. He began to feel faint and his body fell, supported by Yami's leathery tail. The demon shook as energy surged through his body, the sight of the fallen innocent filling him with horrible glee. He looked down at Ryou's neck. A strange symbol had appeared: it glowed bright red as it burnt into Ryou's skin. It had a strange 'S' shape with two dots set near the curve. Yami's eyes shone as the symbol faded into black, now imprinted in the teen's pale skin. He turned the boy over in his tail and saw that he was unconscious. He chuckled to himself and pulled the boy towards him. His fingers ran through the white hair the fell over Ryou's face and smiled.

"In time my pet…in time…"

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Ok short chapter but it took me ages to write because as I said, I was stuck for ideas and I suddenly got one! Sorry for taking ages to update I've had a lot on lately. Hope you like the chapter and please review!**


	7. A Sudden Change In Events

**A Sudden Change In Events**

**Author's Notes: Still stuck with this because I have an idea for what will happen near the end but need a way to get there and my stories have a habit of drifting so my characters change unnaturally as you have probably seen with Bakura. He was cheeky and persistent near the beginning but now he's all weird and quiet. Sure it's partly due to the fact Yami's about but I didn't mean for him to change so rapidly. Sorry its just one of my many faults! Great imagination – bad writing.**

**By the way, the mark that Yami left on Ryou looks like the mark of scathe from teen titans is any of you watch it. If you search it on photo bucket then you'll find it. (won't have it on google!)**

**Anyways, here is chapter 7…**

-----------------------------------------------

The pale boy wandered unsurely through the void. The sky was cream and the trees that clawed at him were pitch black. Dead grass grazed his bare feet as they shuffled along its crisp surface. Ryou's arms were outstretched as he tried to feel his way around as though blind. The yellow circle in the sky provided plenty of light but he felt lost and unseeing. His petit frame lingered in the doorway of branches into the opening that led to darkness. Why was he going into it? He could not see. A light breeze chilled his face and blew the bangs from his eyes. They were empty, soulless as his will was taken. He was no longer his own but someone else's. The albino's skin was numb as the thorny branches wrapped around his tender limbs. The skin blistered and opened; crimson liquid seeping from fresh wounds. Although he did not cry out, he fell to the floor and went limp as the branched grew over his body. Pain, pain all over. Trapped in the forest. The cold floor pressed against his face. When would it end? Red tears fell from his eyes as his mouth open to shout, but no sound came. He became still like a rag doll as the branches covered his entire body and darkness took hold. The crimson eyes of his nightmare watching him as he wondered through the shadows. His captor, his owner.

Grey snow fell like leaves in the autumn as he hugged himself for warmth. It weighed down the boy's white ears as they twitched like a half dead corpse. He wore nothing but a ragged gown as his exposed skin was touched by cold. Ryou's hazel eyes peered up from his white hair to see only darkness with the dulled snow blinding him. A circle of light followed him as his feet hit the cold floor. He shivered so much and his breathe clouded in front of him. Why was it so cold? He needed warmth. He needed someone who would keep him safe from that demon that stalked him so tauntingly. Where was he? The angel from his nightmare. His demon.

At that moment, the darkness parted and a shimmering light came towards him. The orb of light grew as it neared him and his eyes shone in there blankness. Still huddled, he watched the light float before him and looked down at him. A warm smile covered the figure's face and the light faded slightly so it outlined the body. The albino mouthed the word 'Bakura…' but he could not speak. A light breeze pushed him away from his demon but he refused to leave as empty tears rolled down his cheeks. A warm hand lifted his chin gently so that their eyes met and Bakura's eyes narrowed. The boy's ears lowered as though in fear but his eyes remained black and emotionless. Within seconds, the demon's mood changed and Ryou felt pain in his face as he was backhanded. He fell into the snow and was too weak to get up. He was fallen, broken, dissolved into an incomplete thought. Flames took over the cold snow and caged Ryou's limp body with heat. Bakura's wailing echoed through the abyss and the boy just lay there: unaffected by his burning surroundings. His body was claimed and drowned in a see of fire. His life was ending…

His hazel eyes slid open and found his body lay on the floor. Was it a dream? Had that all been false? The demons, the pain, the happiness… The room was dull as the last of night hung in the sky. Ryou pushed himself to his feet and looked about aimlessly.

_Bakura… _The name remained in his mind. The demon was nowhere in sight. Everything was a blur up until when the stranger had handed him his lost keys. The memories were there, but were they vivid enough to be memories? The teen headed for the window and weakly pulled away the curtains. Nobody was there. He sighed mournfully and made his way into the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------

Ryou stared blankly at the blackboard as his teacher spoke in some muffled language. It was as he remembered: Jason and his gang picking on him, Yugi and his friends not paying too much attention to the loveless albino and no demons. He sighed deeply and glanced out the window. Snow fell softly outside and settled on the surfaces. Could Ryou really have dreamed everything, even his feeling towards Bakura? He had denied them before but now the loss off his look alike seemed to open a wound. Its empty feeling spilled into his soul.

-------------------------------------------------

People laughed and talked happily as Ryou left the school. His head was bowed so shadow covered his eyes as they stared with empty holes. The slush on the floor flattened under his feet as he walked blindly home. His striped scarf hung over his shoulder and rubbed against his tail, as it swung limp. He knew it had been too good to be true. No one could ever love someone as pathetic as him. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered that demon's smile. His bizarre way of showing how he loved Ryou. He was haunted by his memories…

--------------------------------------------------

The loneliness was consuming him. Who would have thought something so insignificant could affect someone so much. Ryou missed the demon dearly and would do anything to get him back. But it wasn't going to happen. Yet something seemed unreal about this whole situation. As he went through the day, it felt as though his body was somewhere else – more like _this_ was a dream. Was it possible? Was this an escaped reality? No… it was impossible… was it?

Ryou just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Images of his memories flashed through his mind – The feelings that surged through his body as Bakura kissed him, the strange sense of happiness he felt when Bakura saved him from Jason, the pain he felt when Yami beat him… He felt caged within his own mind.

No… this cant be real… 

**_Ryou…_ **The voice echoed through his room. **_Ryou wake up… _**The teen sat up in bed and looked around. Was that Bakura?

"Bakura…" He muttered.

_**Wake up baka!**_

His eyes were slits as light beamed into them and a blurred silhouette hovered over him.

"Bakura…" A faint smile played over the teen's lips as he stared blindly up at the demon. "You saved me…" The vision cleared and his look alike stared down at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said gruffly.

"You saved me from the darkness…" Ryou was ready. He waited for lips to press against his own so he could show Bakura he did care. They were parted and inviting, but he received nothing in return. His moment of happiness went as nothing but cold air touched his lips and he saw Bakura watching him coldly. His mouth closed and swallowed hard. He was cold, laid on something hard and unwelcoming. His eyes fell over his body to find it revealed – naked. His wrists were bound above his head and his legs were fastened to the black slab he was on. Panic set in when he realised Bakura's eyes were not the only ones watching him. Through the vast clouds of red mist, blackened figures stood around him. His ears twitched as demonic whispers echoed around the room.

"Bakura." His voice was laced with fear as he looked back to the only figure he knew. "W-what's happening?" Tears filled his eyes as Bakura merely leered at him like some pest. He strolled forwards so he stood in front of Ryou, back turned to him.

"So the sacrifice is ready." He called out to the others. "As Master Yami requested." He peered back over his shoulder and caught Ryou's pleading eyes. The teen's heart raced.

Sacrifice? 

Bakura faced him again and reached inside his black trench coat. The collar was stuck up so it came up around his face, making him look more treacherous than ever. He pulled out a small, pointed knife and pressed it against his fingertip so a bead of blood seeped out. The demon moved over to Ryou and placed his finger in the centre of his forehead. The albino flinched and his breathing became more rapid.

"Bakura." He breathed "Please…" The demon moved his finger down Ryou's face: over his nose then pressing over his lips. He then proceeded to move it down the centre of the soft neck and along his chest. It continued to trail down until there was nowhere left to go. It was then Ryou realised the demon was muttering in some strange tongue. Was he chanting?

Suddenly Bakura moved away and his demon features burst out. His wings stretched up towards the black hole in the sky and his tail whipped the air. His pupils became slits and huge claws replaced his hands. Ryou would have screamed had he not been in so much shock.

"OPEN!" The demon cried out and the black figures that surrounded him, turned into dashes of dark liquid that flew through the sky and headed for the teen. Ryou gasped when they were absorbed into his chest and an icy bolt shot through his body. His body tensed, his back arched and his head flew back. His mouth gaped wide open as screams forced there way from him, although they were not just his. Screams of women, children and even men rang out with his own as the darkness consumed him. He tossed and struggled under the binds as pain coursed through his body. Bakura watched him emotionlessly, tail flicking about. After a few seconds, he reproached the teen and leaned towards him. A clawed hand forced the teen's head to remain still as he pushed his lips onto Ryou's, pushing them open so he could enter. What on earth was going on? Ryou shut his eyes tight as the cold pain continued to fill his body and his breathing became shaken.

_Cold… so… cold… _Bakura pulled away and watched as the albino shut his eyes slowly. It was too much.

--------------------------------------------------

The red abyss was everywhere as it held the boy prisoner. He lay, unconscious on the floor and whimpering as the sound of screaming echoed through his dreams. A final scream - one which Ryou recognised - filled his mind when his eyes snapped open and he quickly struggled to sit up. His eyes darted all around and saw nothing but clouds of red mist. Remembering what he had seen before he fainted, he quickly examined his body to check for any sign of injury – there were none. He sat there and bowed his head.

"Bakura…" He breathed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I finally realised my feeling for you but you turned against me…" The teen's body shook as he sobbed. He was so cold and felt vulnerable without his clothes. What would happen to him? He may not have known what that strange ritual was for but he did know that it must have something to do with the demons. Surely if Bakura and Yami were demons, there must be others. And his demon had brought him to hell… or wherever the demons lived. He continued to sob, unaware of the presence in the room. Its footsteps echoed through the mass of nothingness, making Ryou become alert as he looked around. Where was it coming from? There was no way of telling. They got nearer and a blurred silhouette appeared behind the boy. He continued to look around, oblivious to the spiky haired demon behind him. A cold hand touched his shoulder, causing him to gasp and swerve round to see who the intruder was. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw Yami stood over him with an evil grin on his face. His flesh prickled with cold and he pulled away from the horrible touch. Yami just chuckled and admired the specimen.

"So I see you're awake." He pointed out playfully. "How does it fee?" Ryou stared at him, unsure of the question.

"W-what do y-you mean?" He said shakily.

"Must be horrible," Yami continued as though oblivious to the question. He paced around the teen. "Now the ritual is complete - all your free will, all your dignity…" He leant in to Ryou so his mouth was level with his ear. "Gone." He whispered with a smirk on his face. He pulled away to see Ryou's wide, watery eyes. The teen's body shook under the demon's gaze and he felt so scared: more scared than he had ever been in his life. Something was different: something inside of him. He felt empty, inhuman. Was that what happened then? That strange ritual was to deprive him of his own soul? What did this mean?

"And now…" Yami interrupted his thoughts. "You belong to me." Ryou stared up at the demon in horror.

"W-what!" He couldn't hide his fear even if he tried. Yami looked delighted by the mere idea of the human's fear.

"You belong to me." He repeated. "You are under my control." The demon smirked, baring his fangs as cruel thoughts ran through his twisted mind. "And to prove it…" He stood a fair distant from Ryou before calling out. "Come to me, slave." And before the albino knew what he was doing, his body was merely centimetres from Yami's. He gasped in shock before the demon slid cold hands around his waist, pulling his body in. His breathing was rapid as he stared into his tormentor's eyes that were so close. Their lips were almost touching and Ryou could feel Yami's breathe blow past his slightly parted lips. A hand ran along his tail as it waved about absentmindedly.

"Yami…" He breathed silently.

Terror struck him when the demon pulled a sinister face. He was thrown to the floor so that he landed flat on his stomach.

"Agh!" He cried out as his skin grazed the invisible ground. The echo of footsteps moved in front of him as Yami's feet appeared. His black leather boots peered out from under black trousers. Ryou slowly looked up and saw crimson eyes leering back down at him. The tip of Yami's boot lifted the teen's chin even more so he knew he had the slave's full attention.

"You will call me master." Yami informed before forcing Ryou's head to fall back to the floor. "And I assure you that if my demands are not met… you will suffer severely."

-------------------------------------------------------

The new room was nothing like Ryou had expected it. All he had seen of… wherever this place was… were the strange abysses of red mist - so had imagined everywhere else to be the same.

Yami's home was decorated luxuriously with silk curtains in various shades of red. There was a large black sofa in the centre of the room and a larger screen was on the wall opposite it. It looked like a TV, but did demons have TVs? In the far corner was a large four-poster bed that looked extremely menacing. Its frame was black, twisted metal. Blood red curtains hung from the large posts that could hide the large bed inside. The only sources of light were the various candles that were attached to the walls via metal holders; but the thing that worried Ryou the most was that there was no visible exit. No doors, no windows: just solid wall all round. The whole thing was one huge room.

"Welcome to your new home." Yami looked around proudly at his well preserved home. The teen stood a little behind him and peered about. His eyes widened when he saw various weapons displayed on the walls. He cowered back and felt as his bare skin hit the wall. He was still uncomfortable being naked, but was too scared to ask for clothes. Hands suddenly moved around his face and behind his neck. The teen shut his eyes and felt as something wrapped around his throat.

_SHIT HE'S GOING TO CHOKE ME! _Panic took over and he jerked away against his will. With his eyes closed, he just ran his hands along the wall to find his way. He didn't even know if he had gotten that far away from Yami.

"Stop!" The demon shouted and Ryou's body halted. It shook when he heard Yami growl angrily. "Come here NOW!" And as fast as he could – even without Yami's control – he went to stand before his master. Head bowed, hands pinned down at his side, Ryou gulped as eyes burned his skin. Then, as though nothing had happened, Yami continued to put the object around his neck. This time, Ryou saw it was some sort of collar. His gut ached at the thought of it being placed around his neck like he was a dog. Once it was on, Yami pulled his hands away and continued to watch the teen. The demon grabbed his chin to force their eyes to meet. Ryou's breathe shook as he stared into those ferocious red eyes.

"You will not run." Yami said bluntly. "Understand?" The teen nodded slowly. "Good. Now sit." Ryou was shoved downwards so that he was forced to sit on the floor. He just sat there and didn't make a sound, didn't even look. He kept his head bowed so his eyes were hidden in shadow.

_What's happening? _He thought. _Why did everything change?_

In seconds, his life had changed completely. He had lived a normal life, had school friends (even if they were lousy), he had met someone who actually loved him… and now he was nothing. It had just taken one click of the fingers for his life to become even more like hell: but why? Why had Bakura betrayed him? Maybe this meant he had no feeling for Ryou. Maybe this meant he had been leading him astray all along.

Why? 

Ryou looked up a little when Yami stood in front of him.

"Time for bed." The demon said tauntingly. Ryou looked up to see a smirk on his face and a leash pulled tight in his hands. The teen fell back as fear struck him, his eyes pleading Yami.

"Don't worry my pet." The demon said coolly. "I won't sleep with you… yet." Ryou gasped a bit in wonder.

Why not? I thought that was what he wanted… And then, as though reading the boy's thoughts: 

"It is very hard to have an innocent for a pet. I rob you of your virginity – I rob you of your value." Ryou's eyes widened. "So you're a sort of… pedigree human." Yami leaned in and gently lifted the slave's head with his fingertips. "And what a beautiful one at that." Their faces were barely inches apart and the almost kind smile on Yami's face worried Ryou even more. A hand moved towards Ryou's neck and attached the leash to the collar.

"Come." Yami said as he pulled away. Ryou got to his feet and waited to follow his master but fell as the leash was tugged roughly. He peered up through his bangs to see the demon leering back down at him.

"You do not walk." He said. "Now come." And again he began to walk towards the bed, half dragging Ryou by the leash as the teen tried to keep up. He sat next to it as Yami stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. He watched the demon expectantly, wondering where on earth he was meant to sleep – but Yami just patted him on the head and moved his face closer and placed a hand on Ryou's cheek.

"Goodnight my pet." He said in a hushed voice before lying in his bed and the candlelight went. As the light went, so did the warmth and Ryou sat there shivering slightly. He curled up on the floor and tried to use his own body heat but without any clothes or covers, he was frozen. He lay there for what felt like hours before he finally slipped into an uneasy slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Another chapter! Woo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because things have just started to get odd and exciting!**

**Ryou: So what the hell happened? I was happy before and now you're just making my like a misery -pouts-**

**Me: Yea well the story was getting a little slow so I needed something to happen and this was a spontaneous thing.**

**Bakura: Ok 1) Why was Yami getting all the fun with Ryou and 2) Why have you suddenly started making us talk about the goddamned story?**

**Me: -shrugs- It's what people are doing these days. Thought it would make my AN more interesting.**

**Yami: Ryou is mine BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bakura: Piss off pharaoh he's mine -tackles-**

**Me: Oooook… REVIEW!**

**Ryou: HEY! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!**


	8. Second Life

**Second Life**

**Author's Notes: Okay so I know things totally got turned upside down last chappy but it will make the story last longer.**

**Ryou: And don't forget! We talk now yay!**

**Claire: yes and I've gone nuts and make the characters talk –rolls eyes-**

**Right on with the comment thankings:**

**Thanks to **FanFicGirl101AnimeLoverAngel t87gan** and **LornaStorm

**And **Kureo** commented with this:**

This chapter didn't make sense AT ALL! Didn't Bakura give himself up to SAVE Ryou? Now Ryou belongs to Yami; it doesn't make ANY SENSE AT ALL.

**Well let me clarify: 1) Bakura gave himself up so Ryou wouldn't get hurt, nothing more 2) how do you know there isn't something more going on? I haven't shown both sides of the story yet so be patient and if you thought all the stuff at the start was confusing then you obviously have no imagination. Sorry, but that's my opinions.**

**Back to business, here is chapter 8 which I did plan to either be part of chapter 7 or was meant to write straight after but never did –sweatdrop-**

**Bakura: Well that was stupid –death glares- I better be in this chapter!**

**Me: well you'll just have to wait and see. –Snigger-**

----------------------------------------------

Ryou hadn't been able to fully go to sleep all night. The chilled air pinched his bare skin as he lay on the cold, hard floor by the bed. He was exhausted and just wished to sleep even though it was impossible in these inhumane conditions. The teen's mind suddenly awoke fully as a hand gently rubbed his ear. His eyes remained closed as he moved into the comforting gesture. Suddenly he felt as his entire frame was lifted up onto the bed where he sighed into the silk sheets. His head lay on something that formed a lump under the covers as the hand continued to stroke his ears and white hair. Ryou felt his mind in peace as he was finally able to drift away into sleep.

"Domo… Kura." He breathed silently as his consciousness faded; but before he could finally sleep, he was dragged onto his back and a hand clasped his jaw. The albino's eyes shot open as he came back to earth with a horrific bump and saw a now angered Yami leering back at him. He gasped as the happiness fled his body and was replaced with pure terror.

"Never say that name in my presence!" The demon snarled; his grip on the slave's face becoming tighter. Ryou whimpered as fingernails began to dig into his soft skin and tears welled up in his eyes. Seeing this, Yami slowly released his slave and his expression became a little lighter. He reached over and lifted the leash that was stretched out along the bed and attached to Ryou's collar. He gently unhooked it from the teen and put it aside. Ryou's eyes darted about every time the demon moved. A hand ran over his cheek to his chin and Yami ran his thumb over the slave's soft lips. The albino was terrified by the kind smile on the demon's face as he continued to caress different parts of his body. Even though Yami had said he wouldn't do anything yet, Ryou knew that eventually his innocence would be taken. Yami sighed heavily as he watched the teen's scared expression. He wouldn't get anywhere with the slave if he was always feared by him. Although, that was what he wanted, he didn't want the slave to be so scared he wouldn't even move.

"Get under the sheets." He commanded, raising the sheets to invite Ryou in. Should he? Although he was frozen, Ryou felt more vulnerable under the sheets where Yami would be able to touch him easily. "That's an order." The demon added before Ryou had a chance to decline. The slave sighed in defeat and slowly slid under the soft sheets – making sure to keep as far away from Yami as possible. It was so warm and comfy with the silk sheets and big, fluffy pillows. The minute his head hit the pillow, he felt himself drift off again but was interrupted when a hand stroked his head. What was with this guy? All Ryou wanted to do was sleep, couldn't Yami see that? He tensed when an arm wrapped around his chest, then another one around his back. Then he could feel legs rubbing against his as Yami moved closer. A hand ran along his tail, which had been wafting about absentmindedly. Ryou regretted turning his head to find the demon's face right in front of him.

"I-I thought you said you wouldn't do anything!" Ryou choked out; his throat going dry and tears brimming his eyes. Yami nuzzled his cheek and chuckled heartedly.

"I said I wouldn't take your innocence." His head moved back so he could see Ryou's questioning face. "That doesn't mean I can't play with you." He whispered, watching as Ryou's cheeks flushed pink. The albino yelped and jerked as a hand slid below his waist and brushed his man hood. He turned his face away from Yami's and shut his eyes as tight as possible. The demon's leathery tail slowly slinked around his legs, holding them tight.

_There's no place like home… There's no place like home… _Ryou's mind played those words over and over again like a broken record; but it didn't keep out the sickening feeling he got as his skin touched his master's. Hands caressed his skin, hot breath skimmed his face and a wet tongue ran over his chin and towards his lips. As it hit them, it pulled away. Yami knew Ryou wouldn't voluntarily kiss him, but he could force him.

"Open your mouth." He commanded seductively and Ryou tried to fight back as his lips parted, giving the demon entrance to his mouth. He felt as the tongue entered his mouth and played with his own.

_I don't want to do this… _He whispered in his mind as it continued. He kept his hands pinned down at his side:

_When will it end?_

Waiting for the aching in his gut to subside. It was too late to save himself as Yami continued to have his fun. Ryou was blessed with slight relief as the demon removed the tongue from his mouth. Tears were now freely running down his face and he began to sob uncontrollably. He heard the faint sound of Yami's growl as the demon leered with anger at the crying boy.

"Stop crying!" He yelled, but with no affect. He just tutted and slid out of the bed. Ryou turned away and buried his head in the pillow. Why did this have to happen? He had lived a normal life until he met Bakura. Why did he have to fall for the white haired demon? He sighed heavily…

_Bakura… Where are you?_

"Slave." Yami addressed Ryou; but he didn't react. Lost in his thoughts as misery took hold. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" He cried in anger. This just made Ryou jump but he still had his back turned on the demon. Suddenly he flew from the bed, pulled by an unknown force as he hit the floor and rolled towards the demon. All he could do was cower as bruises stained his pale skin and his crying refused to cease. His tear filled eyes remained shut tight as Yami stood over him.

"Get up." The demon said through gritted fangs but didn't wait for Ryou to respond. He grabbed a handful of the white hair and pulled the boy up so he was forced into a sitting position. Ryou whimpered at the pain and slowly opened his eyes. His body was limp in agony, so all his weight was on his hair. He looked up with terror filled eyes to see Yami glaring back at him. The demon's wings were fully spread to show his power and it just made the slave even more scared.

"You should obey your master, Slave." Ryou's heart wrenched at the name. It made him feel like a puppy that no body wanted. He slowly held up his body to relieve his head of the stinging pain. Yami released the hair and managed to calm himself a little; his wings folding back so they were out the way.

"P-please Ya… Master…" Those words were like bitter poison as they passed Ryou's lips, but he didn't want to get hurt any more. "Could… could you call me Ryou?" He flinched slightly when Yami smiled and leaned down so that he was only a little higher than his slave.

"You have no use for that name anymore. A slave is what you are and slave is what you shall be called." Ryou bowed his head. It was so demeaning – just being considered as an item, a belonging and nothing more. The demon stood back up and walked away, leaving Ryou sat on the floor. He was still cold and felt ill, not just in the usual way but he just felt so dirty; like his own skin were a disgusting disease that he couldn't escape. When he next saw Yami, the demon was fully dressed in a black, sleeveless top and tight, black trousers. He looked down at the slave who was shivering slightly and an idea crept into his mind.

"Are you cold slave?" Ryou nodded shakily as the sickening feeling took hold. "Well I know just the thing to warm you up." The albino didn't like the tone of Yami's voice. The demon strolled over to where one of the many candles on the walls was and plucked it from its holder, and then came back to Ryou. The teen watched him all the time, unsure of what was in store. Yami sat on the black sofa that was behind Ryou and patted the empty seat next to him.

"Come sit." He purred. Knowing that the demon would make him do it anyway, Ryou cautiously sat next to him. The second he touched the seat his body was pinned down. Yami wasn't even touching him but his entire body had just been sucked down onto the leathered object. He cried out in shock.

"Wha- what's happening?" He blurted out as his breathing sped up, causing his chest to move in and out.

"It's just like I said." Yami leaned over the slave slightly and began to move the candle so it hovered over Ryou's body. "I'm going to warm you up." A single drop of hot wax landed on the albino's sensitive skin and he bit his lip to stifle his whimper. Yami was not impressed and let even more of the scolding hot substance land onto the slave's chest. Ryou couldn't hold back his cries as his skin burned and tears brimmed his eyes.

"P-please… stop…" Ryou pleaded but all he got was more hot wax on his skin. The pain numbed him as he bit into his lip and blood crept out.

_Bakura… where are you?_

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: ok sorry it took me so long but I got stuck and I suddenly realised I'm going a over the top so I should end the chapter here. Again, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ryou: ahem. –glares-**

**Claire: Uh… hey… -sweat drops-**

**Ryou: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**

**Claire: I'm sorry, really! I said I got carried away.**

**Ryou: well that doesn't change the fact I look like a tomato now!**

**Bakura: And where was I… you hinted I'd be in.**

**Claire: I did no such thing.**

**Yami: RYOU IS STILL MINE MWAHAHAHA! And REVIEW!**


	9. Tear Me Down

**Author's Notes: dodges flying bricks a thousand apologies for now updating for… what has it been? Two months? Whatever. As some of you may have read on one of my one-shots, I have been totally stuck for ideas on both my running stories so haven't updates for a few months now and I am sincerely sorry!**

Kuroe -Hot wax doesn't really hurt that much... then again I guess all people are different. You should have Yami dress Ryou up in slutty leather outfits **I believe I may take you up on that suggestion Thanks!**

Sympa - ahaha, it's sic transit gloria, isn't it? That's so great **Why yes I did get some ideas from that song glad someone recognised it.**

Seto'swifey - Why not make the chapters a little longer maybe? **Yea I've been debating whether to make them longer seeing as even I find it stressful when someone does a short chapter on a fic and I just want them to update or make it longer.**

**Thanks to other reviewers also .**

**Chapter 9 – Tare Me Down**

Bakura lay back on his bed; his apartment was dark as the night set in. Heck it still gets dark at night even in hell. He sighed deeply as shadows sat like photographs on his walls, crawls stuck in time as they tried to take him in to their domain. He felt so horrible. How could he have done that to Ryou? Well here's exactly how, if he hadn't done it then Ryou would have been taken by force and raped to death. Bakura hated the fact that he didn't try harder, why is it always after the time has passed that you think of something you should have done? He should have taken Ryou far away, where Yami wouldn't find him and they could live in peace. Then again, he was a demon so he couldn't exactly live in peace. He rolled onto his side and stared at the creased sheets. He couldn't just let Yami get away with this. He had to do something…

The lights suddenly came on in his room and a figure was stood at the far end of the room. Bakura glanced at him before looking back mournfully at the sheets.

"Bakura?" He spoke. "Where have you been?" The newcomer walked closer, his platinum blonde hair swaying as he did so. Violet eyes laced with worry watched his pale friend. He heard a faint grunt from the other demon and just smiled weakly. "You've been in here for days. Why don't you come and have a drink?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood, Malik." Bakura said in a low voice. He sat up slowly, keeping his gaze downcast. Malik sat beside him on the bed and reluctantly touched his shoulder.

"Come on Kura." He whined playfully. "You've been acting so strangely after that ceremony." Bakura's eyes slit as he said the final words. Malik sighed; he sympathised with his friend even though he wasn't all too sure what the problem was.

"Malik." The tanned demon looked up in surprise at the sudden speech.

"Yes…"

"I-I can trust you… cant I?" He looked seriously into his friend's eyes, more serious than he had ever been in his life. Malik nodded reluctantly.

"Of course you can Kura. We've known each other for so long now it's like we're brothers." He smiles to reassure Bakura who smiled back.

"Good, because… I… kind of need to tell you something." Malik blushed slightly, clearly thinking of something different to Bakura. "Well you know I've been acting… differently." Malik nodded. "Its… well lets just say I may… have had… I mean I still do… have…" He paused and the other just looked confused. Bakura lowered his head and mumbled: "ilovedthathumanwhowasintheritual." Malik blinked. All he got was 'love', 'human' and 'ritual'. Eventually he clicked and his eyes bulged to twice their usual size.

"WHAT!" It was now that he was just thankful Bakura hadn't seen him blush. The demon's heart raced, so many emotions flooded him at once: he was filled with anger that some human had stolen Bakura's heart, then sad to know that Bakura didn't like _him _in that way, he also felt confused as to why the person he thought he knew so well would fall for a stupid human. His fists clenched and he got up from the bed.

"Malik?" Bakura watched his friend in confusion. _'What's got up his ass?' _He thought to himself.

Malik began pacing, many thoughts plaguing his mind. He eventually stopped with his back turned to Bakura. The other came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Malik, what's wrong?" The tan demon smirked to himself before turning around and smiling warmly to Bakura.

"Nothing Kura!" He chirped. "I was just getting my head around it, that's all." Bakura smiled back. "Well… I better get going." He began stepping away from Bakura. "See you!" He gave a small wave before turning away and exiting through the wall. He immediately arrived at him own apartment, a smirk clear on his feature.

'_At least I know there is no need to worry about that pathetic parasite of a human. Once lord Yami is through with him there wont be much left for Kura, leaving him all for me!'_

----------------------------------------------------

It was cold; the floor was cold, the air was cold, making one cold boy. Ryou's eyes became half lidded as he opened them. His head felt like it has been hit by a rock and his whole body was shivering against his will. The floor stuck to his bare body as he lay on his front, arms by his side and hair in his face. It was extremely irritating that the demon made him sleep on the one part of floor with no carpet, but then again he had no other choice. With Yami it was do it or be tortured and after last night, Ryou didn't fancy another pain session. He raised his head and his cheek peeled off the tiled floor. His tired eyes roamed the large apartment that was really one huge room: sofa, bed, kitchen, and dinning room all in one. The only separate room was the bathroom. His eyes suddenly darted to the lump of the large bed that moved. Thank the gods that Ryou was on the opposite side of the room. His arms pushed his body up shakily, his chest and legs now peeling from the dry surface. He stood up and could barely hold himself up. How long had it been since he'd eaten anything? Days? Weeks? There was no way of telling in this place. Time went by like the dust that drifted by, unseen by human eyes.

His eyes now drifted over his own body. He was extremely thankful Yami had given him some clothing… even if it was just boxers. Being naked all the time wasn't exactly one of Ryou's favourite things. He began his exploration of the kitchen area. Every time he stepped he had to pause to stop himself from falling. Eventually he got to what looked like the fridge, pulling it open and seeing nothing that looked edible. Strange coloured liquids swam in bottle, various fruit like products sat still like rocks and Ryou grimaced when he spotted the purple meat like substance that moved. He quickly shut the door as what looked like a claw began to poke out of it.

"Are you hungry?" Came a deep voice that Ryou was all too familiar with. He yelped as he fell to the floor, landing painfully on his backside as he turned to stare at Yami who was stood right behind him. The demon just looked back sleepily before opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of red liquid. Ryou just sat still and watched Yami walk off and uncorked the bottle as he did. The demon slumped onto the sofa and drank.

"Here." He commanded. Ryou jumped a little before slowly crawling up to the demon: his legs too tired for him to walk. The second he got there, Yami leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Ryou just blushed and looked away. A chuckle came from the demon as he sat back up and smiled at his pet. Yami drank from the bottle again and his tongue darted out as it licked up the escaped liquid. Ryou's eyes were focused on his master's lips as the tongue ran over them. The sheer swiftness of it mesmerized him, causing his cheeks to flush slightly. He shook his head and looked away. How could he think like that? Yami was keeping him prisoner and he loved Bakura… he couldn't start losing focus. This was most likely due to his lack of food or drink.

Yami noticed the look of concentration on the albino's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong my pet?" He asked. Ryou's body jerked and he turned bright red, avoiding all eye contact.

"N-no…" The teen froze as a gurgling sound erupted from his stomach and echoed through the room.

"Really?" Yami mused. "Sounds like you're hungry to me." The demon rose from his seat and walked over to the cupboards that lined the walls in the kitchen. He pulled a door open and grabbed a plain tin. Ryou yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open, he had barely slept all night and now that we had warmed up he was becoming drowsy. He unconsciously laid his head on the sofa and his eyes slid shut.

A moan escaped Ryou's mouth and his eyes shot open. Had he fallen asleep? He must have because he was now laid on the sofa with Yami straddling his waist.

"Tut, tut." Yami said sadistically. "You should know better than to fall asleep when you're master is there." Ryou's stomach lurched when hot lips pressed against his own, but there was nothing he could do to fight back: Yami had his arms pinned beside his head and in his weak state, there was no way he could buck the demon off. He felt as a wet tongue slid into his mouth, just like snake. It roughly grazed Ryou's own tongue and searched for any sensitive spots within the dark crevasses. The albino couldn't help but to moan into the kiss and he found himself kissing back, but why?

_Please… please let it stop… _Ryou's mind spoke in its conscious voice but he knew that deep in the back of his head, he wanted more. The warm feeling left and ventured to his neck: hot lips massaging the soft skin before the tongue pressed against it, as though wishing to break through. Yami's slender fingers played over Ryou's sides, making the skin tingle and burst with goose bumps. Tears pierced the teen's eyes and he shut them tight, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. A deep chuckle from Yami made Ryou's skin bristle, before sharp fangs bit mercilessly into his neck. The albino refused to scream but a moan still escaped as the feeling of the demon's tongue, lapping up the droplets of blood sent him over the edge. Yami pulled away and examined his slave's now broken skin. He frowned as he saw just how hard he had bitten; he had let him self get carried away and now his perfect slave was damaged. That having ruined his mood, said demon climbed off Ryou and walked away, looking ponderously into nothingness. He could sense his slave watching him, maybe not directly but he was definitely looking. It wasn't long before the mischievous smirk return to the demon's face and he headed over to what appeared to be a wardrobe.

Ryou watched the other as he rummaged through the closet making noises of unsatisfaction and uncertainty. Finally he seemed to of found what he desired as he grabbed what Ryou supposed were clothes. Was he finally going to let him wear something other than just boxers? To his disappointment, the answer was no… well not entirely. Yami held up some clothing, which Ryou found rather disturbing.

"Oh sla-ave." Yami sang and Ryou ducked down, even though it was no use. "Come here!" The demon commanded and his slave hurried over, not wanting to know what he had in store. Yami held a pile of clothing to Ryou. "These will be your clothes for the day."

Ryou took them and looked unsurely as he held them out. A blush spread over his cheeks and he looked pleadingly at the demon, which just stared sternly back. With a secret sigh, Ryou walked over to the bed (about the only place he didn't feel completely exposed) and slid off his boxers. The clothes he's be wearing wouldn't allow room for underwear!

When he was done, Yami looked him up and down admiringly. Ryou was attempting to cover himself a little as he stood awkwardly. The albino was wearing a loose silken top as white as his hair that flowed with every movement like liquid, it had no sleeves of any kind and was only held up by the tight area around his chest (which made him constantly feel like it was slipping down); his stomach was revealed and his waist was fit snugly with a pair of tight leather shorts, also white; a small slit was cut in the back to allow his tail out. It swished about unwillingly, as usual. The only part of his legs that was exposed was his thighs as he wore knee-high, white stockings and plain white boots that, for some reason, seemed very cat like; then to top it all off, he wore arm long, white gloves with the fingers missing.

The blush continued to cover his cheeks as Yami continued to stare. The demon approached Ryou, who flinched as his hands rose towards his face. They slipped behind his neck and the albino felt as a white collar was placed around his neck. His head bowed and the aching in his gut returned once more. Yami smiled and cupped his slave's cheek in his palm.

"You look beautiful." The demon murmured before placing a soft kiss on Ryou's other cheek. He walked away and sat back on the sofa, grabbing the old bottle of red liquid and taking another drink. Ryou just stood in shock and felt himself shuddering. It wasn't because of the cold chill in the air, or the aerie feeling this place always seemed to have, but something much deeper. Tears fell down his face once more as he sank to him knees; his hands sprawled out on the floor to hold him up. He needed Bakura… and fast.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: ok so I know it wasn't that long but at least I got it up after 3 months ;; thanks for being so patient and I will try to keep up with my writing now but I have mock exams coming up next couple of weeks so I may not have time but one that's done and the Christmas holidays start I should be back on track!**


	10. Forgetting Myself

**Chapter 10 – Forgetting Myself**

The rain belted down onto the cold, dark street as the lamplight flickered at its own reflection in the puddles. The street was silent apart from the constant tapping of footsteps that moved quickly along the sidewalk. The hooded figure's eyes searched his surroundings, making sure that no… unwanted guests were going to spoil his little hunt. He approached the house he had been looking for, stopped outside and looked up at the building. It was nothing special; a small home with subtle features: just what he had imagined. Lowering his gaze once again, the stranger headed for the door and placed his gloved hand onto the painted woodwork. Within seconds the door opened as though blown by a breeze, creaking hauntingly. Violet eyes searched the darkness and the flickering street lamp shone through the door, causing the room to be basked in light then lost in darkness. The figure made a sound of thoughtfulness, his voice echoing through the silence. He stepped forwards and the door slammed shut behind him without being touched. Hands rose to the hood that covered his face and removed it slowly, revealing platinum blonde hair and a tanned face.

"I think its time I found a little more out about this love of Bakura's…" Malik said to himself as he began to wonder towards the first door in the hallway.

From the appearance of the room, he assumed it was the living room; but something made the scene a little disturbing. The place was a mess: the coffee table over turned; books and papers lay ruined on the floor and the wallpaper was ripped. What had happened here? Bakura had never told the demon what happened before the ritual he had performed on the human. Was this the human's doing or had Bakura gone mad after he was taken? Nothing about the situation was clear to the tanned demon, except that he wasn't prepared to lose Kura to some vermin. Malik scowled and continued his search through the house. Finding nothing interesting in the rest of the downstairs, he headed for the stairs and ascended into the dark, upper hallway. The minute he got to the top step he could sense something. The feeling led him to what was clearly the bedroom. He growled when he saw some old bloodied bandages on the bed, along with the creased up sheets. He could only guess what had happened but his jealously made him believe the worst. The demon turned on his heal and headed back down the stairs, not caring to see any more… he had found all he needed to.

---------------------------------------------------

A gasp passed pale lips. Ryou's skin tingled as cold arms wrapped around his bare waist. His chest heaved under the soft material of the top he was forced to wear as his master held him securely. Lips pressed against his uncovered shoulder and the clammy feeling was more than unwelcome. It wasn't just the skin on skin contact; it was the horrible sense of not knowing whether the demon was merely playing with his slave, or whether he was planning on stealing his innocence. The albino whimpered and he heard a deep chuckle erupt from the demon whose face as so close to his.

"Just relax my pet… you will enjoy it if you just let yourself be enjoyed." Ryou didn't know whether to believe that or not. If he gave in, if he let Yami do whatever he wished… then would it all seem better? Would it all _be_ better? With the memory of Bakura still fresh in his mind, Ryou wasn't willing to give up. He may not have known the demon long, but he believed that Bakura would save him. A grunt from his master drew Ryou away from his thoughts and he felt as fingertips began to sink into his soft skin.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" The deep voice said. Ryou gulped. Had Yami read his mind?

"N-no…" The slave stuttered, afraid that the demon would know he was lying.

"Don't lie to me." Ryou tensed. "I can tell by your body… you become lost in your thoughts and distant." Yami narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "If you don't forget him soon, I may have to take… drastic measures." Ryou shivered as the fingers began to kneed his sides. It was so relaxing but he didn't want to relax… or forget. But what if Bakura never came… was there any point in believing? Ryou bowed his head as his eyes slid shut. Maybe it was best…

When he awoke, Ryou was laid on his front. He could feel fingers running up and down his spine, emitting a moan from his throat. He snuggled closer to the warmth that he was laid on, not really noticing how firm it was. It wasn't until he felt an arm curl around is shoulder that he realised: he was laid on top of Yami, the demon holding him close. So why wasn't he pulling away? Wouldn't it only be a natural reaction for the slave to push away in a fit of panic? He just lay there and even tried to keep near the warmth.

"Master…" Ryou mumbled. Wait! Why did he say that so easily? Like it were completely normal? The albino could hear so many thoughts running through his mind but couldn't quite grasp them. It was like a piece of his memory was missing; but if it were then he shouldn't be able to feel it… should he? Even though he felt something was missing, he didn't seem to be bothered by it. His hazel eyes looked up at the demon and crimson ones looked back. Those eyes that had filled him with terror now did nothing. He laid his head back on to Yami's chest and revelled in the light strokes that were placed upon his back. He didn't even flinch when the hand crept under his top and found even more soft skin. Yami's mouth curled into a smirk as his new slave stayed in his grasp. Just how he wanted him.

"Are you hungry my pet?" He asked. Without thinking, Ryou nodded slowly. He grabbed onto his master's shoulders as he was lifted up. Yami held him firmly as he began to walk to the fridge. He placed Ryou on the floor by his feet before opening the door and peering inside. His slave just sat there, face expressionless, eyes glazed over. It was clear that something had changed; even in such a short time.

"What would you like?" Yami said without looking at Ryou, who just looked up questioningly. "To eat." He added to make himself clearer. His slave was obviously take aback but soon went into thought. He looked up once more as if to speak. Yami just nodded to signal that he could speak: _That was unexpected._

"What can I have?" Ryou finally asked. His master smiled and leaned closer so their faces were level. One slender hand gently lifted Ryou's chin as his mastered spoke.

"Anything you want…" Knowing this, Ryou went into thought: thinking of what he was craving the most right now. Suddenly, as though a light bulb had just switched on, he looked enthusiastically at Yami and said:

"Pasta!" Yami just blinked as he straightened up. "It's my favourite." Ryou chirped. The demon chuckled.

"Well you can't just have it on it's own. What do you want with it?" Ryou looked thoughtful once more before blurting out his answer.

"With tomato sauce… and mince." He smiled cheerily as Yami grabbed what was necessary and told Ryou to go wait on the couch. The slave obediently did as he was told and sat on the couch, watching his master with interest.

_I guess Yami isn't so bad… _He thought to himself. _But I can't help feel something amiss… like there was someone I used to know but I just cant seem to place a name… or a face for that matter. _He just shook the thought from his head when Yami brought the plates over and placed it in front of his slave.

"Enjoy." Yami said, and Ryou looked up at him in confusion.

"Aren't you eating?" His master just smiled and sat beside him, leaning slightly towards him.

"I don't really indulge in human cuisines. You may have guessed… demons prefer something a bit more extraordinary." Ryou just blinked but thought no more of it as he began eating. He didn't even notice that Yami was watching him intently, raising a hand to stroke his white locks sensually (he rather enjoyed that). Once he was finished, Ryou sat up and smiled in satisfaction. He had definitely needed that!

"Better now?" Yami murmured as he came closer to his slave. Ryou nodded, still not noticing the advances his master was making. It wasn't until Yami nuzzled into his neck that he gave a small giggle and shifted a little away. Before he could get too far away, Yami's hand gripped his tail and slowly ran along, feeling the soft white fur against his palm. The slave shivered from the feeling and began breathing heavily. He hadn't expected the sudden assault and felt even more shivers as his master's lips pressed against his neck. He felt strange, each touch taking him by surprise and although he felt pleasure from it, a part of him screamed to get away. Was this going to be it? The day he lost his virginity? He was certain that it would be until there was a strange ringing sound; that turned out to be a cell phone. Ryou slid open his eyes, which had subconsciously closed in the first place, to see Yami leant over him on all fours, now looking extremely pissed. With a horrific growl, he got up from his position and slid the phone out of his back pocket, flipping the cover up and putting the receiver to his ear.

"What!" He yelled instantly. After a few more growls and yells, Yami put the phone back into his pocket and walked over to his slave. Ryou slowly sat up properly and looked at the demon. "Sorry, my pet. It seems that someone can't handle the other demons without me to hold their hand." He leaned close to his slave and pecked his cheek. "I'll be back later. Try to get some rest." With that, Yami vanished in a puff of smoke, causing Ryou to jump. He just sat there, staring at the spot where his master had been just a second ago. He felt great relief from the interruption… but he didn't quite know why.

---------------------------------------------------

It was dark in the small room, as the demon tossed and turned in his bed. Cold sweat lightly damped his face and groans continued to erupt from his throat. With one final groan, Bakura sat bolt up right in his bed and screamed.

"Ryou!" He sat, hunched over in shock, panting heavily for a moment before he finally snapped out of it. He fell back onto the cold, damp sheets and stared at the ceiling, still panting. The cold air suddenly attacked his bare chest and he bloomed in goose bumps, but didn't make to get warm again. He wouldn't try and stop any form of suffering forced upon him; he let even the most pathetic forms of punishment come upon him: he deserved it for letting Yami take Ryou like that. His eyes could easily cut through the darkness of his room: everything lay still and there was no sign of life other than himself.

He was becoming haunted by visions of Ryou suffering, screaming, and crying. Normally that would excite the demon, but when it was happening to Ryou it caused an aching inside of him that he had never felt before. It was as though his heart was breaking… but demons can't feel that way… can they? He sighed heavily and frowned at the ceiling. He had to get Ryou back.

-----------------------------------------------------

There was no telling what time it was when Lord Yami warped back into his room. His first instinct was to scan the room, looking for his slave. At first glace, the albino was nowhere to be seen. The demon strode across the floor, his heels clicking as he went, until he found his slave curled up on the floor just in front of the sofa. A smirk curled across his lips at the sheer cuteness of the site. The demon slunk down onto the sofa and lay his head down near to where Ryou lay. A stray hand stroked the pale cheek, causing the teen to moan in his sleep. The demon watched as Ryou's hazel eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up blankly at his face. A small, unfamiliar smile appeared on the slaves face and Yami smirked. He was proud of his achievement. Never before had he tamed such a slave. Most slaves were just average and only really lasted for a few days, especially as Yami would waste no time in sleeping with them. Although, this one was of the purest form: completely innocent, and it would be a little longer before he took the boy's innocence and finally disposed of him. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, on the contrary he had never wanted a slave more, but the demon was easily bored. It was a good thing he had cleansed his memory – as Yami thought. Having the boy thinking about that damned Bakura all the time would make it much harder to take him. So he had done a simple block in the mind: it blocked all thoughts of whatever Yami wished. Just one of the simpler powers that the demon lord possessed.

"Hello, Master." Ryou said sleepily, still smiling up at the demon that looked over him. Yami continued to stroke his cheek and changed his smirk into a smile.

"Did you sleep well my pet?" He replied. Ryou have a small nod and yawned. "Good." Yami spoke in an almost disturbingly kind voice, but Ryou didn't seem to think much of it. "You're going to need your energy." Ryou didn't look confused but still asked:

"Why? What are we going to do?" Yami's smirk returned.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that just now. It will still be a few hours before you need it." The slave smiled and sat up. He then placed a small kiss on Yami's cheek, beaming as though his life were perfect and nothing bad would ever happen again. He didn't even seem to remember anything before he came here. He was beginning to forget himself.

And that's how it will stay… just you wait and see what I have in store for you, little Ryou.

TBC

Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait my fans. I've had a lot on lately and I'm only just developing my ideas to get to the end. Hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it seems a bit all over the place but its coz wrote some parts with about a months gap between writing them ;;

Bakura: Hurry up with this damnit! I'm getting bored of having to wait around for Ryou!

Ryou: And why am I always sleping? I'm not THAT lazy.

Me: . . …

Yami: KUKUKUKUKUKUKU… **cough** KUKUKUKUKU I still have Ryou.

Bakura: HEY! I'm supposed to be the evil guy here… this idiot (points to writer) just got out characteristics screwed up!

Me: -- please Review!


	11. Remembrance

**Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love**

**AN: The next couple of chapters were supposed to be one chapter but it ended up being like 18 pages so I chopped it up into smaller chunks. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11 – Remembrance

It was snowing. The sky was dull and large snowflakes fell from the heavens. The sound of crunching footsteps could be heard as Ryou walked tentatively through what felt like an endless abyss. His breathe fogged up before his eyes that looked on warily. He felt so cold, and so alone.

_Where… am I? _The teen thought tiredly. His cat ears twitched as the snow began to cling to them, causing them to go numb. He continued to walk forwards, swaying as he did so. He was so weak.

After walking for what felt like an eternity, what appeared to be a street appeared through the falling snow. There was plain, windowless buildings lining the pure white street. It was almost invisible except for the small, blue shadows marking where the curb was. Like someone who had been lost in a desert, Ryou stumbled into the town, looking for any sign of life; there was none. This place was completely deserted. There was no sound of people or vehicles, only the harsh wind as it skimmed the solid brick walls of the would-be shops and houses. For a moment, Ryou looked over his shoulder.

"My footsteps…" he mumbled to himself. "They're…" _Disappearing. _He face forwards once again. His heart skipped a beat as am almost familiar figure stood before him. White hair sprayed out over broad shoulders and down the black trench coat that fell just till it touched the ground. Spots of snow clung to it and melted soon after. Ryou's mind nagged at him for reasons he did not know. He had never seen this man before, but he seemed so familiar. Whether he knew the man or not, it seemed common sense to talk to him as there appeared to be no one else around. Ryou ran over to the figure. The snow sprayed up as his feet kicked up. They were numb by now, as he had nothing on them. For that matter he was barely even dressed: only now, as he ran up to the stranger, did he realise he was wearing northing but a t-shirt and a pare of shorts. Despite that, Ryou still went up to him.

"Hey!" He called as he reached the man. The figure remained motionless. "Hey, mister!" He said again. Still nothing. Ryou raised an eyebrow; why wasn't this guy listening… was he deaf? "Can you please help me? I don't know where I am and… Hey are you listening?" Ryou grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him round to face him. But soon after, Ryou wished he hadn't done it. The man was faceless. All that lay under the white bangs, was an empty space. There was no nose, no mouth, no eyes, just a flatness that looked creepy and unnatural. Ryo stepped back. His mouth hung open, as though he was about to scream, but no sound came. Ryou was struck with terror at this horrific sight – sure it could have been worse, but this was just odd.

"Uh… Urm…" He struggled. "I- I'm sorry…" It was all he could think to say. The teen jumped when the figure raised its hand and began t reach out to him. The man made no sound, but Ryou could feel him calling out. Ryou stepped back again, keeping his distance. Although the man was reaching out, he made no attempt to move closer.

Ryou was too afraid to reproach him, but the sight almost seemed to sadden him. Before the teen could do anything else, the man began to almost… dissolve into the sky. His body broke up into tin pieces and began to scatter. He remained in the same position as his body disappeared. His hand outstretched, his face turned to Ryou, and he just stood there, until he was gone. Ryou stared at where the man had been in horror. Tears began to brim his eyes but he had no idea why. It felt like he had just lost a friend, but the man was a complete stranger. The teen stood frozen. He couldn't move, he wouldn't move. The tears were threatening to fall, until something made Ryou jump. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Ryou's head snapped round to see who the offending hand belonged to. His eyes widened.

"Master?" He breathed. Yami stared straight ahead, blankly. His eyes were lifeless and his face emotionless. Slowly, the demon turned his head to face his slave. The emptiness of his eyes sent a chill down Ryou's spine. An unexpected smirk appeared on Yami's face, making the empty eyes even more chilling. Ryou looked forwards again as he felt the demon's arm wrap around him. The slave watched helplessly as a cloaked arm move around him and covered his face, making everything turn black.

Suddenly, Ryou found himself in a world of darkness. There was no beginning and no end, there was no light except a dim glow that made his body visible, and there was nothing but the pain that coursed through his petit body. Before he knew it, Ryou found himself completely naked and agony wracked his body. It was as though he was being torn apart from the inside out and all he was able to do was twist about on what seemed to be the floor of the blackness. Ryou watched in horror as what appeared o be Yami's head moved closer, and swallowed his body whole.

There was a jerk and then the gasp as Ryou shot up from his nightmare. He stared straight ahead of him, seeing his master's bed and home. The slaves body shook violently as he sat there, wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt and shorts. Yami had insisted he just sleep naked but Ryou was less open to having the demon touch him if he had no clothes to protect him.

Images of his dream sped through Ryou's mind. The emotions he had felt, the emptiness within himself… it had al felt so real.

_But… who was that man? _He thought. _It felt like I've known him but… I can't remember ever seeing him. _The slave's brow furrowed as the thought went through his head. He had never seen him in the past… he couldn't remember him from anytime before he had come here. He couldn't remember _anything _from before he came here. It had only just struck him. Where had he come from? What had his life been before this place? Who, exactly, was he?

_I'm Ryou. _He thought, trying to state the obvious to himself.

_**Yes, but who was Ryou? **_A foreign voice said to him. It was within is mind… but wasn't quite his own voice. Never the less it had a point.

_My other dreams… _He thought. His other dreams seemed to consist of things that he felt were familiar, but couldn't remember. _Could it be… that the things of my dreams are…_

His thoughts trailed off when a movement in the sheets beside him distracted him. Yami sleepily sat up behind the slave.

"Good morning, my little pet." He said pleasantly. His tired expression soon became confused as he saw the troubled look on his slave's face. "Is something wrong?" He enquired. Ryou stayed in the same position for a moment before nodding and turning to face the demon with a smile.

"No, master." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty spooked." The demon's voice didn't sound concerned, but more suspicious. Ryou nodded again.

"I just had a nightmare… but I'm fine." Yami smirked and wrapped his arms around his slave's waist possessively.

"There is no need to worry about nightmares. They are just your silly imagination running wild." Ryou gave a small nod, although he disagreed, but he would never tell Yami that.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ugh, this world is so open." A frustrated Bakura said aloud as he wondered around the streets. The sun shone brightly, but still the air was cold. As he breathed in, Bakura could feel the freshness of the air burning his lungs. It had been so long since he'd been up on the surface and it generally brought back memories that Bakura wished to forget in his current situation. He headed along the high street and almost instantly recognised it as where he and Ryou had walked the night they had been to the cinema… and the night they had run into Yami. Bakura wished he'd never been out that night. He should have known better than to have Ryo out that late with demons lurking in every corner and sensing his every move. He mentally kicked himself for so many things… but it was too late to take back what had already happened. The demon sighed, his crimson eyes filled with sorrow as he continued through the streets. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going; he just kept walking

_Hmm… _He began t think. _I wonder how everyone at schools reacted to him disappearing… I doubt anyone will have noticed me going. _And with that the demon made his way to Ryou's school.

Upon arrival, Bakura scanned the place. It seemed the same as before. Boys playing sports and showing off to the girls, groups of girls chatting amongst themselves and then the odd few loners who just sat alone. Bakura decided to ask around. He didn't know anyone who was Ryou's friend but someone had to know him.

He began with a group of girls who he remotely recalled being in Ryou's class. He went over and frowned as he heard the ends of there conversation:

"He was such a weirdo. I'm glad I'll never have to see him again." Despite how cruel the comment was, it was possible she was talking about Ryou.

"Excuse me." The demon said rather loudly so he could be heard over the hum at talking. The girls looked at him with with odd looks, some looking at him like he had just interrupted a top secret meeting and other giving him looks that made him nervous… it was like their eyes were saying "Oh my god I want your babies!" He cleared his throat and kept his calm stance.

"Are you a pedophile?" One of them said before he could even start. What was disturbing was how she said it so calmly. Bakura sweat dropped and stared at them unsurely.

"Urm… no" Was all he could say to such a blunt and strange question.

"Then why the hell are you in a school? You're too old to be a student but too young to be a teacher." Bakura just sighed.

"I'm here looking for someone I know… urm… a relative of mine." He lied, thinking it would stick seeing as both he and Ryou looked like each other. "His name is Ryou Bakura. He looks kind of like me with white hair and had cat ears." The girls exchanged looks and some giggled.

"You must be at the wrong school. I've never heard of or seen anyone like that." Bakura was tacked aback.

"What? Are you sure?" The girls nodded. He frowned and waved briefly. "Thanks for your help." He mumbled before walking off. The girls continued to stare at the stranger for a while and then returned to there chatter; this time about the strange man.

Bakura was so confused. He _knew _he was at the right school. He had attended here for a few days, after all.

_Maybe I'll just go check at reception. _He thought, and briskly headed to the reception office.

The demon waited patiently as the receptionist talked on the phone while sorting various files. She seemed like your typical stereotype receptionist: hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, glasses with a chain that hung around the neck, a smart, plain V-neck sweater with a smart, knee length skirt. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at the cliché ness. He became a little agitated by this point: continuously tapping his fingers on the small ledge in front of the reception and he began to gnaw on his lower lip. When she finally finished on the phone, Bakura was ready to pounce on her and demand that she tell him about Ryou, but he would have to control himself. Although, she didn't exactly make it easy as she began organizing papers while he stood there waiting. He cleared his throat to try and get her attention, but she didn't budge. 5 minutes later, she placed the papers into the filing cabinet and sat back down at her desk. She sorted herself out before turning to Bakura and saying politely:

"How may I help you?" The demon's eye twitched and he was just about ready to tear chunks out of the walls. How the hell can you taker that long to respond to someone at the reception?

_I should complain. _Bakura thought.

"Ahem." The woman said (that's right she actually _said _'Ahem'). Bakura had to force a polite smile onto his face, but it looked more like he was constipated.

"I was wondering if you could tell me… if the student Ryou Bakura still attend at this school?" The receptionist trotted over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a draw labelled A-D. Obviously where they kept records of the student. She flicked through the files and a look of confusion covered her features. She then closed the draw and trotted right back over to Bakura.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But we have no record of a Mister Bakura ever being here. You may have the wrong school." Bakura's eye twitched. Why is it that everyone thought he was an idiot and had come to the wrong school? Either way, he had to let it pass. He bowed a little,

"Well sorry for wasting your time." And left.

The demon wondered down yet another random street and was lost in a train of thought. _What… what if Yami did one of his mind trick things to make it seem as if Ryou never even existed?_ He thought to himself. _But how can that even be possible? There are so many people in different places that know him… like his father. Isn't he off in some foreign country? He's hardly going to forget he even had a son… especially with all those pictures in the house… _The house. Bakura looked up. Strangely enough, Bakura found himself stood on Ryou's street; almost as if he was fated to come here. The demon headed over to Ryou's house and slowly ascended the steps to the door. He placed his palm against the wooden door and narrowed his eyes. The house felt so empty, so… lifeless.

_What's happened here? _He thought. Quickly checking that the coast was clear, Bakura pushed on the door and it instantly opened, despite being locked. The demon swiftly dived in and shut the door behind him. The aura of the house was so much colder than when he had first come here. He looked around in the entrance. He remembered pushing past Ryou as the teen questioned him about who he was. He had been so arrogant. He still was arrogant, only now there was something serious going on in his life. The demon looked into the living room. Photos lined the fireplace and windowsills and the place looked spotless. Maybe this was part of Yami's mind trick, because Bakura didn't remember it being this tidy when he left the last time. He strode over to the fireplace and gazed at the photographs. As he examined them closely, Bakura's eyes widened in horror. Ryou had been erased… from ever photo he had been in before.

_How… could Yami have done this? _Bakura thought worriedly. As far as he knew, no demon's power could to this much to a human's life. Maybe he could make the human forget or make a couple of people forget… but this was much bigger. It seemed as though the whole town had forgotten Ryou's existence… little did Bakura know it wasn't just this town, but the entire world. The demon quickly looked away, unable to think of so many people being manipulated just so Ryou would not be missed. He found it mind-boggling. No demon in existence had been able to do such damage to the world.

Bakura made his way upstairs and headed straight to Ryou's room. It was much neater that the last visit he had made, just as he had expected. The demon clenched his fists and grit his teeth. This was too far. Even though he was angered, Bakura felt tears fill his eyes. He took a sharp breath to try and keep himself controlled. He wouldn't break down when Ryou needed him so much. He wiped away the traces of tears with his sleeve and kept his head bowed. He couldn't stand looking at this place… looking as though Ryou had never lived. He wanted to hold him so bad, but there was no one to hold here. Bakura raised his head and turned to leave, when something suddenly caught his attention. He peered at what appeared to be a slip of white paper. It lay under the leg of the bedside table in the room. The demon knelt down and slipped it out from under the leg. The side facing up was blank, but he flipped it over to find a photograph. His eyes widened when he saw it and this time the tears did fall. It was a picture of Ryou. A small smile spread across Bakura's face and he held the picture to his chest, just above his heart. He could feel small warmth inside him, glowing and telling him he needed to save Ryou.

Quickly, Bakura slipped the photo into his jean pocket and made for the front door. He would save Ryou, make no doubt about that.

The outside was colder than Bakura remembered. The wind seemed to have picked up and dark clouds seemed to be swarming. The demon, not wanting to be caught in any rain, quickly jumped down the steps from the front door and started down the street. Out of nowhere, he found himself ramming into another body. The collision sent him stumbling backwards, but he did not fall. He grunted at the slight pain the bump caused.

"Watch where you're going." He said brutally as he glanced at the other figure. Upon getting a visual, Bakura blinked dumbly.

"Well that's no way to talk to a friend." The other said in a raspy voice as he stood up straight and flicked his bright blonde hair from his face. Malik looked at Bakura with his usual disturbing smile.

"Malik? What in the name of Hades are you doing here?" Bakura said, looking at the tanned demon suspiciously. Malik's smile dissolved as he began to look offended.

"Well I was just wondering about. It gets so boring in our world." Bakura furrowed his brow. There was something about this situation he just didn't find quite right. The albino demon knew of his friends 'slight' crush on him. He also knew Malik could be a scheming little bitch when he got jealous. What was he doing round Ryou's house anyway?

"Uh, Malik… what exactly are you-"

"Wait Bakura I have WONDERFUL news!" The other butted in enthusiastically. "I found a way for you to save Ryou!" Bakura's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Malik's shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"How?"

"Well, you know how Yami usually dumps his slaves after he's had sex with them…" Bakura's face dropped and he became a little despaired. "… well just wait till he dumps Ryou and you can get him without Yami noticing!" Malik seemed to fail to see the look on his friend's face.

"Malik, I was thinking of saving him _before _Yami does anything to him." Malik placed his fingertip on his chin and looked mockingly thoughtful.

"Oh yea." Bakura wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

"Surely there must be a way to save him beforehand." Bakura said desperately. "I mean… can't we just steal him or something?" Sure it sounded a little dumb for Bakura, but he was desperate to get Ryou back soon.

"Well that would be stupid because you'd get thrown in jail, or killed and then what good are you to Ryou?" Bakura sighed.

"But what if…"

"Bakura! It's the only way that won't get you killed, jailed or banished. Believe me I've thought this through a lot!" Bakura frowned. As much as he hated to admit it, Malik was right. The only way to save Ryou was _after _Yami had had his way with the slave… and most likely tortured him.

"Fine… but I still don't like it." He mumbled.

"Then it's settled. Now we just have to keep our eyes and ears open for any signs that he's done it and then we make our move." Bakura nodded half-heartedly. "Now lets go back down, I'll treat you to a nice strong drink."

The two began to make there way to the nearest portal back to hell. Bakura was clearly down having now discovered it will be almost impossible to save Ryou before the worst of his troubles begin. Malik placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder to comfort him. The tanned demon smirked inwardly as he thought to himself:

_Now I've got Bakura's trust, I just have to make sure the plan stays in my favour. Once that pathetic mortal has had his pure essence taken away from him, Bakura may not want him anymore. But just in case I'll make sure that _I _get to the slave first… then I'll dispose of him properly._

TBC

The end of part one of this one huge chapter! Next chapter should already be up so please read on!


	12. Lost Memory

Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love

Part 2 of my ridiculously long chapter…

Chapter 12 – Lost Memories

Yami slid his legs over the side of his bed and sat for a while, stretching out his arms. Without warning, his wings burst out and stretched out so they were almost pushing Ryou up against the wall at the other side of the bed. The slave almost had a heart attack as the black leathery object flew towards him. He ducked out the way and watched almost in horror as the wings merged back into the demon's back and disappeared from sight. Clueless to the scare he had just given his petit slave; Yami stood up in nothing but his boxers and made his way over to the fridge. Ryou watched curiously as the demon seemed to be in a state of half sleep, but surely the lord of demons wouldn't let himself fall into such an unwarily state. Yami took what Ryou still guessed was blood – as he had seen the demon take one of the containers that held red liquid out a few times before – and drank it heavily. It seemed that demon's needed their morning blood as much as humans needed their coffee. With half the container still full, Yami placed it on the counter and yawned. He was still yet to face the slave, who was still unsure if Yami _was _still tired. His suspicions were proved false as the demon turned around and had never looked more awake. He gave his usual smirk when he saw Ryou watching him and walked over to the slave. Ryou's ears twitched as the demon approached and ran a hand under his chin. It sent a chill down the slave's spine but his cat tail insisted on swishing about. Ryou smiled a little and purred. He found it almost annoying how he couldn't quite control the neko parts of his body, but even he couldn't deny that the feeling of his body, but even he couldn't deny that the feeling of Yami's hand running over his skin felt… strangely nice. Yami chuckled darkly and pulled away his hand. "I have a surprise for you today." The demon spoke. Ryou perked up and his eyes widened slightly. Yami made his way over to his wardrobe, filled with his usual leather apparel. The slave watched intently, wanting to know what this 'surprise' was. In what seemed like no time at all, Yami got dressed in his favourite skintight leathers that were so dark they made him look a lot paler than he actually was. The demon then pulled out something that Ryou couldn't quite get his head around. It just looked like a pile of black materials as Yami carried the something over to the bed. The demon lay them out and then Ryou realised just what it was.

"I want you to put these on…" Yami said once he finished laying the clothes out and turned to face his slave. "… and then I'm taking you out." He smirked at the last part. Ryou's eyes widened and his mouth was gaping.

"Ou-out?" Ryou stuttered. He had never seen any other part of hell other than this room. Yami nodded and looked at the slave with his crimson eyes.

"I want to show you off to all my 'friends'. Besides, you're such a pretty and valuable thing. Why waste that by hiding you in here?" Ryou swallowed hard as his throat dried. Yami just sighed and walked off towards the kitchen area again. "Well at least get dressed." He said slyly. "Then I'm sure I can… _convince_ you." Ryou nodded and began to get dressed.

He removed the loose t-shirt that he was wearing and left it drop to the floor. He didn't feel so bad as Yami wasn't actually watching; but little did he know the demon was watching, quite intently. The slave proceeded to remove his boxers and let them fall to his feet. He was stood there completely naked and wanted to quickly get dressed, as he began to feel very vulnerable. First he pulled on what seemed to be shorts, but they were skin tight and leathery just like the clothes Yami wore. He had trouble pulling them on but was relieved when he was covered up. Next was the top. It looked a little short, but Ryou put it on none the less. He put his arms through the sleeved and began to lower it down over his head. He attempted to pull it down over his head but it was stuck on his ears. He cussed mentally and stood there struggling to get the damned thing on. By now, Yami had turned to watch with amusement as the neko moved about, struggling. Eventually he landed back on the bed, with no success of getting the top on. Yami chuckled and walked over.

"Are we having trouble my pet?" Ryou froze.

"Uh, um… no, master." Yami chuckled again and sat down besides him on the bed.

"Here, let me help." The kindness in his voice sent a chill down Ryou's spine. It just wasn't natural. Yami reached over to help Ryou sit up again and began to tug on the material. The demon reached up and moved the neko ears aside so there was no longer an obstacle and softly pulled the top down over Ryou's head. The demon made sure to run his hands over the slave's skin as he did so, feeling its softness under his fingertips and palms. Ryou's head popped out of the head hole and gasped a little for air. He began to survey the new piece of clothing and 'erk'ed when he saw that the top didn't cover all his stomach. He looked over to his master in questioning but was only met by a pair of leather gloves dangling in front of his face.

"Put these on." The demon said simply and handed them to Ryou. He slid them on over his hands and attempted to pull them down over his wrists, but they wouldn't go any further. He was then presented with a pair of leather boots that matched everything else (of course) and he pulled then on, up to his knees. They zipped up at the sides and made Ryou's legs feel stiff. He tried to stand up, but could barely balance in the heeled boots – even if they were only small heels. Yami stepped back and admired his newly dressed slave, who just stood there looking extremely uncomfortable. He kept his head bowed as his cheeks flushed red: he wasn't used to having so much skin revealed.

"M-master…" Ryou said awkwardly. "D-do I really have to dress this way?" Yami frowned slightly.

"You don't like it?" Yami mockingly raised his hands. "Well I guess you'll just have to go naked then." Ryou went rigid.

"N-no!" He shouted just as Yami began to advance on him. Yami raised an eyebrow and Ryou lowered his gaze again. "I… I'll wear the clothes." Yami smirked victoriously.

"Good. Now…" The demon went over to one of his draws and pulled out what appeared to be a black leash. "It's time to go." Ryou just stood helpless as the demon attached the leash to his collar and dragged him to the portal.

It was a strange feeling going through the portal. It felt like being sucked through a tornado with wind blowing all around you. Although both Ryou and Yami appeared to be stood up, it felt as though they were being thrown about to the slave. He kept his eyes shut all the way through the ordeal as he began to feel ill. Then unexpectedly, they landed. Ryou fell to the floor while Yami remained upright. The slave blushed when his master looked down at him with a stern expression. He quickly stumbled to his feet and stood beside the demon. They appeared to be in a dark room with a door before them.

"Come on." Yami said, sounding rather serious. He stepped through the doorway and they both came out into the entrance of what looked like a bar. Ryou looked up at the demon questioningly. "This is a blood bar." Yami explained. "Just try not to embarrass me." He spoke so cruelly. Ryou wondered why he acted so differently when no one was around. It was then he realised that there were other demons walking past them, but they all just looked like normal humans. Then again if they all had there wings and tails out then it would be a bit cramped. Yami tugged on the leash and Ryou followed him into the bar. He peered around and saw a few other slaves, but they were all scarcely dressed and crawling. Was there something about being a lord demon's slave that made him special? If there was, he didn't really enjoy it. Yami tugged again on the leash, more violently this time and muttered: "Keep moving." Ryou just bowed his head, feeling like a bit of a let down and followed his master. Yami led him over to one of the tables that ran along the walls where a few other demons seemed to be stationed. None of them appeared to have slaves with them, which Ryou felt rather relieved about. He wouldn't know how to react to another slave.

Yami sat down on one of the chairs and gave a small signal for Ryou to sit, but he didn't know where to sit: There were no other chairs… but before Ryou knew what was going on he found himself colliding with the floor. His leg throbbed where Yami had kicked it under the table. He peered up at the demon with watery eyes, but all he got in return was a cruel look from the corner of the demon's eye. Ryou just sighed and bowed his head as usual as he sat cross legged on the floor.

The bar was quite full and loud music was being played. Ryou didn't pay much attention to what the music was or to what Yami was talking about to the other demons; even when they were commenting on him. A few minutes passed and Ryou kept having Yami knock him with his foot as a signal to sit up, or stop looking around. It wasn't a very pleasant experience, but Ryou had no other choice.

----------------------------------

Bakura stepped out of the portal with Malik close behind and strode over to the entrance of the blood bar. He couldn't get all the thought of Ryou out of his mind. Sure he didn't want to forget, but he didn't want to be haunted either. His hand clutched the photo that remained hidden in his pocket; he would make sure he never forgot Ryou.

"Hey, Bakura! You in there?" Malik said loudly, waving a hand in front of the albino demon's face. Bakura just stared at him, unimpressed.

"Malik, do you have to be so over energetic?" He said bluntly, remembering the numerous times that Malik would run around like a child dizzy on lemonade. Malik pouted childishly.

"Well there's no need to be rude. Come on, I said I was going to buy you a drink but I won't if you go all inner monologue on me." Bakura sighed and walked into the bar with the tan demon.

Upon entry, he could see the bar was practically full already. He quickly scanned the area, but when his eyes fell upon one individual, Bakura felt his heart skip a beat. Across the room, Bakura saw Lord Yami sat, with Ryou sat beside him on the floor. The demon almost felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. His heart felt heavy with sadness, but he was also filled with anger. Anger for how Yami was parading Ryou around like some trophy.

_How dare he… _Bakura thought bitterly. Malik saw Bakura glaring across the room and instantly saw just what he was looking at.

_Damn! _The demon thought. _Trust us to be here just when that stupid slave is! Now Bakura's going to go off on one! _Quickly, the demon grabbed Bakura's arm and tugged on it.

"Come on, Bakura. Let's go somewhere Yami won't see us." The pale demon stared at Malik for a moment and then nodded reluctantly. He had to resist going over and beating Yami to a bloody pulp.

Yami finished speaking to his 'friends' for a moment and peered over to the other end of the room. A smirk curled across his lips.

_I may not be able to see you, Bakura… but I still sense your presence. _He thought deviously. He knew that Bakura was watching, and was willing to take this opportunity to cause a little pain within the demon.

"Ryou." He said abruptly, causing Ryou to look up startled. The demon patted his lap as a signal to the slave. Ryou tilted his head in confusion but soon understood. He climbed up onto his master's lap and sat there a little awkwardly as the other demons at the table watched him intently. They had a strange look in their eyes that Ryou could only guess meant that they wanted him. He looked away and tried to move more into Yami's chest. The demon smirked and placed his hand on Ryou's thigh, causing him to jump a little as his hands were cold. The hand slowly moved between the slave's legs and a bright blush plastered his face. The other demon watched (in a perverted way) as Yami continued to molest his slave, but all Ryou could do was sit there. He closed his eyes tight, feeling so embarrassed that it was happening and he wanted to push the hand away, but he couldn't. Yami's hand moved closer to his growing arousal and his breathing became harsher. Ryou just wanted to scream and be swallow up by some unknown force, but it continued and he only squirmed about, trying hard not to become aroused. Yami chuckled and the hand was removed, to the slave's relief. Ryou kept his eyes shut and buried his face into his master's chest, not wanting to be here any longer. One of the demons laughed and spoke in a gruff voice:

"You've got him well trained."

"Yea." The other agreed. "Mine's so stupid I have to kick her to do anything." The demons laughed again. Ryou gave a small gas as he kept his face pressed into Yami's chest.

_There are girl slaves too? _He thought to himself. It had never occurred to him that there must be thousands of other slaves: all different ages and all different genders. They were all stolen from the world and are forced to live in hell. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realised, he would probably have to live in this dark abyss until he died… the thought was unbearable. The slave sobbed silently into Yami's chest.

Bakura watched horror struck as Yami began playing around with Ryou. The demon clenched his fists until his knuckles turned so white and his teeth were grit so tight it felt like his jaw could break any second.

_Ryou… _He thought. _I'm so sorry I can't save you. _Malik was sat beside him, also watching Yami. He couldn't help chuckle inwardly to himself at how the slave was just sitting there and writhing about. It was visible that several other demons were watching from a distance, observing the demon lord's new pet quite intently. He glanced at Bakura and saw the sheer hatred burning in his eyes, and knew that the demon could go and attack Yami any second.

The albino demon suddenly loosened his knuckles and stood up from his seat. The chair screeched as it ran along the hard floor, and he proceeded over to Yami.

"Bakura, wait!" Malik said in a harsh whisper, but it was too late. Bakura strode over to Yami, who supposedly hadn't seen him yet; but the second he arrived at the table, the demon lord's crimson eyes met his.

"Why, Bakura… What an unpleasant surprise." The demon mused. Bakura slammed his fist onto the table, causing drinks to fall over and Ryou to jump in his master's lap.

"Yami you bastard, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" He growled. Yami pretended to look confused, clearly mocking the other demon. "Showing Ryou off like he's any other slave and treating him like this! Do you not realise what you're doing to him?" Yami smirked and rose from his seat, letting Ryou sit back on the ground beforehand.

"Why is it Bakura, that you feel you have a right to tell me, the lord of demons, what I can and can't do?" Bakura sneered. "After all this is _my _slave and I can treat him however I please." Yami folded his arms and looked at Bakura triumphantly. The other demon went rigid.

"_You're _slave?" Bakura yelled. By this point the entire bar had fallen silent and everyone was watching the scene. "You stole him from me!" Yami began to laugh, throwing his head back as he cackled.

"_I_ stole him from _you_? Well please correct me if I'm wrong but you never owned him. And I'm pretty sure my little Ryou has never seen you before. Isn't that right, Ryou?" Yami said, looking down towards his slave. Bakura watched as Ryou looked up at him with his hazel eyes, still holding all the beauty they once did but there was no sign of recognition. Bakura frowned down at the small slave and could feel his heart ripping in two as the slave shook his head nervously.

Ryou scanned the demon's face, his featured. He felt like there was a battle going on in his mind. He felt like he had seen this demon before, but couldn't remember him at all.

"No, master." He said softly and lowered his gaze.

Bakura's eyes widened.

"You… bastard." He muttered. "You erased his memory didn't you?" He yelled. "DIDN'T YOU?" His body shook with rage and sadness; the mix of the two was never a good feeling. Ryou looked up again, this time at Yami. Bakura could see the look on his face, like he had suspected that something was gone from his mind, but couldn't work it out. "Ryou!" Bakura began in a desperate attempt. "You have to remember me! I went to your school, you trusted me even though you'd never met me before. I save your life…" Ryou just looked at him blankly. He felt so sorry for the demon, but didn't know why. His head began to ache and he just looked at the floor. It hurt too much to try and think it through.

Yami made it hurt. The demon smirked at Bakura.

"Well if you're quite finished, I think you should leave." He spoke sternly. He watched as the pale demon shook. His fists clenched, his body stiff, and the rage building up inside. He saw it coming as Bakura dived forwards, trying to punch Yami, but the demon was too quick. Bakura's tail burst out as he launched it at the demon lord. He managed to swipe his face, causing a fine slash to appear on Yami's cheek. The demon placed a finger on the cut, seeing that he was bleeding. Now feeling irritated, Yami snapped his fingers and two of the demons at the table grabbed Bakura by the arms, making him unable to move.

"Hm, you should know better, Bakura. _Never _try to take on someone who is clearly better than you. I would have thought you'd learnt that already." Bakura struggled against his captors and growled at Yami. The demon tugged on Ryou's leash. "Come on, Ryou." The slave stood up and followed obediently. Bakura watched helplessly as the teen was taken away. He grit his teeth and yelled:

"You won't get away with this Yami! I swear you won't get away!"

TBC

Next part up ahead so read on


	13. Punishment

Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love

Part 3 of my ridiculously long chapter…

Chapter 13 - Punishment

Ryou landed in a pile on the floor once again as the portal landed them back inside Yami's home. The demon dropped the leash and walked away, obviously feeling irritated and stressed. The slave climbed to his feet and held the leash in his hands. He frowned, wondering who that demon was, and why he seemed so familiar. It was just like in his dream. That figure who he tied so hard to remember but he didn't know who he was. The man who had reached out to him and despite having no face, had looked so sad and alone. The man… who may not have even been a man… but a demon?

"Master…" Ryou said silently. The demon didn't turn to face him but harshly replied:

"What?" Ryou flinched but still continued.

"Who… who was that demon?" Yami visibly stiffened at the question. "I mean… he seemed to know me. But I can't remember him. Come to think of it I don't remember anything from before I came here." Yami sighed irritably.

"That's because you had no life before this. And you don't need to worry about him. If he ever causes trouble again I'll make sure he learns his lesson." The demon's voice was low and very dangerous.

"But… you don't have to hurt him." Ryou said softly. "I think he's just lonely." The slave didn't know why, but he felt such compassion for the demon. _What was his name again? _Ryou thought, but even though he knew Yami had said it at the bar, he couldn't remember. It was like someone had gone through his mind and blanked out a certain word. Had blanked out the images… as even now Ryou struggled to remember just what the demon looked like. He remembered the white hair, and the body, but the face… was fading.

"You have no say in this." Yami said abruptly.

"But Master, what did he mean when he said you'd erased my memory?" He blurted out.

"Just forget it, Ryou." Yami spat, but Ryou continued.

"But he said he'd saved my life. He said he'd gone to my school. Who was he?"

"Just shut up!" Yami yelled. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, and Ryou fell back to the floor. He clutched his face as pain spread through his cheek and the left of his jaw. He could taste blood in his mouth and tears welled in his eyes. Yami stood over him, fists clenched and breathing heavily. Tears fell down Ryou's cheeks and he sat there sobbing.

The demon remained in the same position until he had calmed his breathing.

"You won't be sleeping in the bed tonight." He said, in an almost calm voice. The demon walked away as Ryou remained in the floor sobbing and trying to will away his pain. When he came back, Ryou saw he was carrying a pair of handcuffs, and he swung them tauntingly over the slave. "Get undressed." He said harshly. Ryou quickly did as he was told, not wanting to be beaten any more. Once his clothes were removed, Yami grabbed the collar and dragged his slave across the room. Ryou chocked as the leather material dug into his neck and made breathing much more difficult. Yami dropped him to the floor, across the room from the bed. Ryou could feel a definite chill that usually wasn't there, and goose-bumps covered his body. The slave was limp as his master grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him to the wall. It seemed that there was a small hook there that Ryou had never noticed before. Then again he hadn't really explored the room. He began to shiver, feeling a draft in this area of the room, and he knew it would get much colder once the lights went out.

Yami walked over to the bed and quickly undressed. He got in and without a word went to bed. The lights went, the room was black and Ryou was alone. He tried to close his eyes, knowing that the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he'd wake up and he'd be able to get warm. But there was no way of sleeping here. He could only sit with his arms at an impossible angle. The hook was at the same level as his head so his hands had to stay in front of his face. The closest he could get to lying down was that his body was on the floor, but his upper half would be hanging by the handcuffs. It seemed impossible.

_Why am I here? _Ryou thought. Tears began to fall from his cheek. _Why am I being punished? I… I only wanted to know about that demon… why he knew me… _Small sobs forced their way out of Ryou, as he sat there helpless and unable to sleep.

Ryou let out a groan as he felt something harshly prodding him. He opened his eyes dozily. How had he ever fallen asleep last night? The prodding continued until he looked up to see Yami kicking him.

"Wake up." The demon said, and dragged Ryou up to his knees by the collar. Ryou coughed, his throat feeling very dry and his body ached from the difficult position he had slept in. "Look at me." Yami ordered, but Ryou was too sleepy to comply. "I said 'Look at me'!" The demon said more harshly this time, and Ryou's head shot up. Yami narrowed his eyes and leered at his slave. "So. Do you still want to ask question?" He said. Ryou jerked and shook his head so that his hair swung about around his face. The demon smirked. "Good." He then proceeded to free Ryou from the handcuff and the slave's arms fell limp. His wrists were rubbed red, in some places blood had broken through, and Ryou just looked at them strangely, as if they weren't his.

"I think you've learnt your lesson." Yami said sadistically. "But the punishment was not suitable." Ryou looked up at his master and flinched as he signalled for the slave to come over to him. Ryou nervously, and shakily crawled over to Yami, unable to push himself up to his feet and feeling that if he walked, his master wouldn't be happy. Once the teen was at Yami's feet, the demon ordered him to stand. Ryou struggled, his arms were so weak and his legs shaky.

"Now, I want you to bend over this table," the demon pointed to what appeared to be an oak table, which was disturbingly covered in scratch marks as though someone had clung to it for dear life. But either way the slave did as he was told, and laid his chest flat against the cold, wooden surface.

Yami smirked as the slave waited; his behind sticking out and completely vulnerable, just how he wanted it. Out of Ryou's view, he pulled out a large whip and let it slide through his hand. He could see his slave's body shaking, awaiting the unknown horrors to come. Without warning, the demon swung the whip so it smacked against Ryou's rear. Ryou screamed and shook violently as small trances of blood began to trickle down his legs. Loud sobs wracked the slave's body and before he could recover from the first onslaught, Yami whipped him again. The more and more Yami hit him with the hard leather, the more painful it became as the skin broke and blood covered the slave's legs. The demon even began to whip Ryou's back. By this point, Ryou was crying so hard he could barely breathe and if it weren't for the table below him, he would have fallen to the ground.

Yami finally stopped once Ryou's back was a complete mess. There was loose skin at the edge of his wounds and they were so deep they would definitely scar. Yami grabbed that back of Ryou's collar and dragged up off the table. He let the slave fall at his feet and lay there, sobbing and in agony. The demon knelt before his slave and looked down on him with a sadistic look in his eyes. It was clear that he had enjoyed the slave's suffering, and may have even got pleasure from it. Ryou could barely see his master through the tears, and watched as he just knelt there.

"Oh, stop crying." Yami said, making his voice sound angry. "You know you deserved it." Ryou looked up at him pathetically and sobbed loudly. "It was for your own good. If you didn't learn then you'd have to be taken away." He lied. Ryou sniffed and tried to calm his sobs. "So, have you learnt your lesson?" The slave paused a moment then nodded slowly. Yami smirked. "Good."

"I… I-I'm s-s-sorry, m-master." Ryou stuttered through his sobs. Yami patted the slave's head.

"It's ok. You learnt your lesson." Yami said, faking a friendly voice. Ryou pushed himself up shakily, barely able to keep himself up.

"I-I… want t-to make it up t-to y-you." Yami's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, but he wasn't going to pass up this chance.

"Well… I guess there is one thing you could do." Yami said, pretending to be in thought even though he already knew what to do. Ryou looked at him, almost pleading him with his eyes to be told what it was. Yami smirked and leaned in close so his lips were almost touching the slave's ear. He whispered to Ryou and pulled away. The slave nodded as Yami stood up straight, and struggled to keep himself up so he could fulfil his master's wish.

Ryou came up si his head was level with Yami waist and raised his shaking hands to undo the zipper on his master's leather pants. A slight bulge told the slave his master was already slightly aroused, but didn't know why. Either way, he pulled the shaft free of the leather and tenderly ran his fingers along it. Yami leaned against the oak table for support and watched lustfully as his slave handled him. Ryou had never done anything like this and was beginning to feel sick within his stomach, but knew he couldn't go back now. So he carefully placed his mouth around his master's penis and got to work. Yami's fingertips dug into the glossy surface of the wood as he gave a small moan. He had been waiting for something even as small as this from his valuable slave and now t was happening without him forcing it upon the boy. Ryou moved his tongue along the underside of Yami's arousal and used his hands to run over the skin that still remained free from his mouth. He felt as Yami ran his fingers through the soft white locks on his head and urging him to keep going. It wasn't long before he began to suck hard, hoping to finish this sooner than later. Yami's grip on his hair tightened and it felt like the hair would tare from his scalp. The hand pushed his head further down, forcing the slave to deep throat the demon's arousal and he almost choked. Yami placed his other hand on Ryou's head and controlled it, forcing it to move forwards and back. His slave just became limp in his hands and Yami felt himself tensing as he got closer to the edge. The slave gave one last choked push and Yami grunted as he came inside his slave's mouth. Ryou pulled his head away and choked, about to spit the substance in his mouth out when Yami placed a hand over his mouth.

"I want you to swallow it." He said simply and Ryou did as he was told. He could feel it slithering down his throat and his gag reflexes tried to throw it back up, but he forced it down. Yami removed his hand and instantly replaced it with his lips. He forced his tongue inside the slave's mouth and could taste his own seed. He pulled away his lips and looked at Ryou's exhausted face. He smirked and let the teen fall to the floor and rest. The demon zipped up his pants and walked a little away from Ryou.

"I'm glad you've had a taste of it. So now you are ready for tonight." He stated, almost in a business-like way. "I just have to go see to something, so I'll be back later." And with that, Yami went back to the portal and left Ryou alone in the room.

The teen just lay there: unable to move; unable to feel; unable to escape. The pain from his punishment still wracked his body and the blood continued to trickle down his back and down his legs. It even hurt to breathe, and all Ryou could do as he lay there in numbing agony, was wonder. He wondered who that demon was from the bar and why he knew him. He wondered what Yami had planned for tonight. He wondered…

TBC

Well I hope you're all satisfied! I worked hard for 2 days on these 2 chapters! And the story is coming to an end… maybe about another 5-6 chapters… so actually its not that near the end. Anyways, please review! The more you review, the faster I'll write the rest and little Ryou will be saved!


	14. Through The Darkness

**Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love**

**A/N: I've pretty much thought up the rest of this fic so now its just about writing it out before I lose it. Although that could be a problem as I've just started 6****th**** form and will have quite a lot to do. But I'll try my best to get to the end :)**

**Chapter 14: Through the darkness**

He had managed to clear most of the blood away. There were no baths or showers in this room, so the best the slave could do was use the sink in the kitchen area. Ryou shakily got to his feet and stumbled towards the sofa. The most he could manage was to limp, hunch backed, as his body remained numb with pain. Although, in his head, Ryou believed that he had deserved the punishment. His mind had become blank about an hour ago and now it seemed his instincts were taking over, and his instincts told him to clean himself up and rest. Unfortunately, it was all in vein as the blood consistently wept from his wounds. The slave lay down on the cushioned sofa and shivered as it held his naked body like a hand that had caught him while falling. Yami would probably be unhappy if blood got on the material, but Ryou didn't want to think about it. It wasn't long before everything went black and Ryou was fast asleep.

"Ryou…" It was cold in this blackness. There seemed to be a blanket of coldness surrounding him. "Ryou…" He groaned as something tried to disturb his slumber; but he wanted to go numb… he wanted to just lie there – freezing.

"Ryou…" That voice. That voice was so persistent. Why wouldn't it leave him? It was then something came near. It never touched him but he could sense it. "Ryou…" Why was it so persistent?

Ryou's misty eyes opened and stared blankly ahead. There was snow; snow all around him and on him.

_I'm here… _He thought, recognising the abyss of snow. Strange how you can recognise something that goes on and on forever. A faint shadow hung over him and seemed to shift awkwardly. The slave turned to face whoever had disturbed him and looked on unrecognising at the white haired man before him. It was the man from before… but this time his face was there. Why did it look so familiar?

"Ryou…" His voice echoed. The man moved out a hand and Ryou flinched as it touched his cheek. The teen sat up from the snow and looked into the stranger's eyes, mouth gaping only inches from the others. The man brushed the bangs from Ryou's eyes, causing him to blush. The man just smiled and Ryou watched blankly as his mouth began to form words, but no sound came. He couldn't even feel the man's breath that should have warmed his face. The man's touch was so light, as if he wasn't even there.

_Why?_

Ryou reached out, his fingertips longing to feel the warmth of this man's body. He watched as if in a daze as his hand came slowly closer, and…

Ryou screamed as he found himself falling towards the floor. And thus his face and body met the inevitable collision with the floor. He lay frozen for a moment, unsure of what had just happened.

Yami stood over the slave with a dark look of amusement on his face. Ryou rolled over, aching and looked up at his master with a twnge of fear as to what the demon was thinking as he stared down at his naked body. He wanted to cover himself up, but had no means of doing so and just lay there nervously.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Yami said as he wagged his finger in the air. "Little slaves should know not to ruin their master's furniture." The demon knelt down so his face was closer to Ryou's. "Especially when they were just punished." The smirk never left his face as Ryou cowered under his master's form. He began to feel hot all over as the demon moved ever closer, beginning to move his hands over his soft skin. His fingertips tauntingly ran down his chest to his stomach, leaving a coolness as they went. Yami let his hands roam lower, feeling the sensitive inner thigh and moving closer to his target. Ryou was gasping for breathe and shaking under the touch. It felt different from the other times Yami had touched him. It felt… wrong. The demon pulled his hands away and sat back with a look of disappointment on his features.

"No, I will save that for later." And then the smirk returned. Ryou shivered as he watched Yami get up and walk away. He pushed himself up, struggling against the ever-present pain that wrecked his body, and watched his master cautiously.

Ryou couldn't help but feel he had changed. Wasn't it only hours ago that Yami had his slave eating out of his palm? Now Ryou felt nervous whenever the demon was around him, and couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong about him.

_That man._ Ryou thought. He had appeared in the dream again… only this time his face was there. He wanted to try so hard to remember where he had seen him. He knew, deep down he had only seen him a few days ago… or maybe even a few hours ago… but something was blocking it. Could that be Yami's doing? Was this demon really who he was making Ryou think he was? Then again, was _Ryou _who the demon said he was? The slave had so many questions; and only one person could answer them… the man from his dream.

----------------------------------------------

Malik tapped his foot against the floor as he waited impatiently. The tanned demon was sat in one of his usual sources for the things he desired. Normal those things would be physical items, but today what he required was information. He looked around, still waiting for the demon he was supposed to be meeting.

_My plan is in action now… _He thought to himself. _All that is required now is for me to know when the little human has been disposed of before Bakura finds out. _He chuckled to himself. _But that won't be too difficult. After all I have my sources, whereas I __**am**__ Bakura's source. _The demon's chuckle soon evolved into an outburst of cackling. Others around him stared for a brief moment before moving on. Once his own laughs had calmed, Malik smirked into the crowded room. The demon underground was a vast series of tunnels and large rooms. It was the black market of the demon word. Sure demons may have low morals, but there were still items that were illegal and demons that were in hiding for dealing such items. Nearly every demon knew about the underground, but only some knew where it was. And thus, Malik had found this place and _loved _to use it to his advantage. Becoming impatient again, the demon leaned against the wall behind him and yawned. This might be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------

The buzzing noise drilled into Bakura's brain as he lay in bed with one of the worst hangovers he had ever had. He hadn't necessarily gone on a mass drinking spree, he just may have had a spiked drink by accident. That wouldn't be too odd seeing as now he was possible one of the most hated demons there was right now. His encounter with Yami had not gone unheard of by the demon world, and from the looks he had been getting last night, it had happened quickly. The demon lazily lolled over in bed, which unfortunately resulted in him falling out of bed.

"Damn." He grumbled. He pulled himself up and leaned against the side of his bed. This wasn't good. His head throbbed, his body ached and his face felt like a hippo had stamped it on. Still half asleep, Bakura dragged himself up to his feet. As he began to walk, his foot snagged on his bed sheet and he landed flat on the floor with a 'THWACK'!

"Damn." He mumbled again through gritted teeth. Today really was going to suck.

Once the demon managed to get himself up and awake, Bakura sat on his bed and looked up at the clock. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the hell? It's already three?" He cursed himself for being so lazy; especially at a crucial time like this. By this time Yami could already be done with Ryou and sent him away to god knows where. The demon stood up and headed for the portal, he had to find Malik and see if anything had been heard yet.

_Ryou… I promise I'll save you soon._

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryou couldn't help but feel that Yami was constantly watching him. It's not like the demon wasn't in the room so it was likely, but he had never watched the slave so intently before. Whenever Ryou did look into his master's fiery eyes, it was clear that he had cruel intentions on his mind. So Ryou tried to avoid eye contact because he wasn't keen on knowing what Yami had plan for him that night, and he preyed to god he would never find out.

The slave just about had a heart attack when something white covered his head and blocked his sight. He struggled to pull the material off. Was this it? Was Yami putting his plan into action? But then the slave was filled with confusion as the material came away from him with ease. He blinked at what, at the moment, just looked like a random piece of cloth; but he raised it up and looked even more confused as it was a shirt. The slave turned to see Yami stood over him, having just watched Ryou with some amusement.

"Put it on." The demon stated simply, and watched Ryou as he blinked dumbly back. With a sigh, Yami plucked the shirt from Ryou's hands and held it up behind him.

"Put your arms in." He instructed, and the slave did so, still confused about this whole situation. Wasn't it Yami's intention to _undress _him? Ryou just sat there as arms moved around him to button up the overly large shirt that now swamped the petit slave's body.

"There." Yami said in an overly nice kind of way, and Ryou just sat there thinking how overly _nice _this situation was. Yami patted his slave's head before walking off, and Ryou sat on the cold floor. His ears licked about. They had been unusually inactive lately. They had been drooped down into his hair so they were less visible and it was beginning to feel like he didn't even have them. Then again, if Yami went through with what he had planned for the slave, he wouldn't have them for much longer anyway…

----------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the short(ish) chapter. I know whats happening for the rest of the fic now so I won't be having gaps of about 6 months where I don't update any more. I just have to decided how to separate each bit because it all kind of blends into one but mush :P**

**Bakura: I thought I was saving him in this chapter?**

**Me: Ehehe… I never said you would be. That was just the fans guessing.**

**Bakura: Damn it!**

**Malik: Why the hell do I keep popping up? I should have a main part in the story!**

**Me: Malik… you're evil in this story, OK? And evil people don't get main parts NYAHAHAHA!**

**Ryou: Wah! I'm scared!**

**Me: Please Review and Comment!**


	15. Just A Clue

**Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again -- I've been feeling crappy lately plus I've had a lot of work from school so I've been spending my free time sleeping and relaxing… ish. I've also been produc **

**Chapter 15: Just A Clue**

Bakura trod through the dirtied area as he searched for Malik. Surely by now he must have _some _news. Even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear, there must be something. The damp ground slashed under his feet and stray drops of dirty water soaked into his trousers. Heads moved by the demon all the time; the demon underground was a busy place to be in. Random demons leered at him, and with good reason: knowing that word had got out about his little escapade with Yami, he didn't have much choice but to be in disguise. Not a great one at that, but it seemed to work… well, kind of. He wore a simple eye mask and pulled his hood up over his head to hide his white hair. He had to cover his scent, as demons could smell quite well.

Bakura glanced over to the other end of the underground and saw a blob of blonde hair. Sure it was a long shot, but it must have been Malik. Not many demons had blonde hair and tan skin. He pushed his way past the crowds and slowly approached the other demon.

"Malik." He said once he arrived. The tan demon looked at him with curiosity.

"What's with the gut up?" he said, slightly amused.

"Really, Malik. You as much as anyone should know that almost every demon in hell is after my blood." He spat in a harsh whisper. Malik just chuckled.

"You look ridiculous." Bakura scowled.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you know." Malik looked at Bakura like he had just asked him to run on the roof.

"What I know? Sorry Bakura but I don't know anything." Bakura was dumbstruck.

"Bu-bu… But how can that be?! You have connections! You should be able to get information easily!" Malik giggled a little.

"Well sorry Bakura, but I just don't know anything yet. My connections are dry. After all, this is the lord of demons we're talking about. Not many demons are willing to get that close to being killed." Bakura sighed.

"Fine… but, please call me if you hear anything."

"Shall do." Malik said, raising a hand in goodbye as Bakura walked off.

The blonde demon watched Bakura leaving. The evil glint in his eye grew immensely stronger as he saw the depressed appearance his friend carried. How could some puny human cause Bakura to act so out of character? It made his blood boil to know that there was someone else who Bakura thought about more than him, even when the chances of that person being alive were extremely slim. The demon pulled his gaze away from the retreating figure and slunk back into the depth of the demon underground. It would be too late for Ryou if Malik had anything to do with it.

Ryou moped about on the sofa, Yami was still in the room but god knows what he was doing. Ryou felt too tired and weak to care. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he couldn't find the energy to worry or anything. His ears flicked a little, but that was about all the movement he could manage right now. The neko felt as hands gently lifted his head and lay it down again. He peered up wearily and saw Yami looking down at him.

"So you _are _awake my pet." He said soothingly, stroking Ryou's hair gently. "I was afraid… that I'd have to wake you."

"Why?" He mumbled. Yami smiled eerily.

"Because now is the time." Ryou's eyes widened as cool air swept him away and he landed roughly on the bed. A squeal escaped from him as the demon swiftly landed over him and the smirk on Yami's face said it all. Ryou was frozen with fear as he stared into the pools of scarlet that stared back at him, filled with cruel intentions. The shirt was ripped from his body and cold hands attacked it. Gasps wracked Ryou's body with each touch to hid stomach, his chest. Lips crushed his own with a bruising force and the sharp tongue trespassed into his mouth. This was all happening too fast for Ryou, his head was spinning and his vision went blurry. Yami took away his mouth and tugged on the collar around his slave's neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to take you." He breathed sensually and traced a finger down the centre of Ryou's chest and stomach. The teen whimpered and shut his eyes tight. Why was this happening? Why now? He had been so close to falling into the mindless stupor that would have saved him from this pain and fear, but it hadn't come soon enough. "I'm going to make you scream my name until your lungs explode." The demon spoke sharply before attacking his hungry lips to Ryou's chest. His hot tongue pressed against the creamy skin as if to lap it up like a liquid. His hands ran down the neko's sides, causing Ryou to squirm about. The demon suddenly bit down hard on one of Ryou's sensitive nipples and shivered from the sound of his cries. He continued to make his way down the slave's body, licking and biting wherever he saw fit. Ryou's skin was covered in cuts and bruises soon enough and Yami lapped up the blood. All through the torture, Ryou gasped and moaned as many sensations took over his body. He felt sick as those dirty hands touched him and the tongue soaked him in sticky saliva.

The demon ran his fingers lightly over the slave's arousal, revelling in the whimpers that were emitted from the small boy. Soon he took it in his palm and rubbed it sensually, causing Ryou's back to arch and his hips thrust upwards; his body was now out of his control. It wasn't long before he came in his master's hand and Yami licked the salty liquid in a teasing manor, but it horrified Ryou and made him feel ill. The demon threw Ryou over onto his stomach and began to prepare him with no mercy. Ryou cried out as still cold fingers entered him painfully and pushed against the walls inside him.

"P-please…" He blurted out through a moan. "Please… s-s-s-stop." He cried, tears streaming down his face and immense pain shooting through his entire body.

"Hm, I don't think you can any right to tell _me _to stop." Yami said amused. "But why would you want me to stop? You seem to be enjoying it. After all, you're getting hard again so fast just from being violated by my fingers."

"N-no." Ryou cried pathetically. Yami cackled.

"You may say no but it is clear what you really want. Just admit it, you enjoy it when I'm rough with you… don't you?" Ryou's eyes widened as these words struck him.

_No. _He thought to himself weakly. _I don't want this. I don't want to be in pain. I don't want Yami to do this. I want… _Ryou screamed as Yami began to enter him without giving him a chance to adjust himself. The demon began to move in and out quickly, and Ryou couldn't help but cry out with every movement. Ryou could feel himself buckling under the strain and he could barely hold himself in this position for much longer. Arms wrapped around his stomach and pulled him up so both he and Yami were sat up. It caused more pain through Ryou's back as he was forced down into the demon and he couldn't move himself back up. He felt as Yami's knees tucked under his, making him spread his legs wider. A hand slunk between them and grabbed his arousal. Ryou screamed as Yami forced him to move up and down whilst teasing his arousal until the point of bursting. The slave came again, feeling the pleasurable pain burst through him and making him feel weaker and weaker, but Yami forced him to go on until he came inside his slave.

Ryou landed on the bed, shaking and out of breath. His master lay on top of him and kept his arms around the slave possessively. Ryou closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. At least now it was over.

Yami began to chuckled through breaths and pulled himself up from Ryou a little.

"It's far… from over…" He panted. And Ryou lay there in terror as Yami continued his onslaught.

Ryou clung onto the demon as he forced his arousal into the teen for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ryou's body was at breaking point and it was all he could do to keep from collapsing completely. Was this what all Yami's slaves had to go though? Was this even all there was, was this all Ryou would know for years to come? Or would Yami discard him like some used condom? His mind was buzzing from the pain of his entire body and he struggled to keep his mind. Even if this hurt, even if this was all that was left, Ryou wanted to keep a hold on his mind. He wanted to, just so he could remember even some faint memory of a life before this, the life that he may have had, the life that he longed for… the life where he had met that person, where he had begun to feel different, the life where he had met…

Ryou cried out one final time as he felt himself come and Yami came inside him again. When he cried out, only one word would come out, and it was impossible to keep it to himself.

"BAKURA!" He cried out.

Everything froze. Yami lay still on him, and Ryou could feel his muscles tensing. The demon had a low growl in his throat, and Ryou began to feel extremely uneasy.

"What did you say?" He said in a low voice.

"I… n-nothing." Ryou said silently. His mind was struggling to come up with something to say; anything that would convince Yami eh hadn't just cried out Bakura's name. But it was too late, everything had come back to him, the demon with the silver hair, the one who had met him back in the human world, the one who had shouted at Yami at the bar, the one who he had believed would save him from this hell.

"You remember him?" Yami demanded, looking at Ryou sternly. He knew that if he answered truthfully then Yami was most likely going to kill him, but if Ryou lied, he'd know. He just didn't say anything, his body was weak, and his throat was sore. Yami didn't allow time for an answer, he just continued as if the silken meant yes. "You're my slave." He said, his hands gripping Ryou's arms tightly, causing him to writhe in pain. "And no matter what that bastard does, you'll always be my slave." His voice was relatively calm, but the threat behind it was clear. "And I'm going to prove it." With that, Yami slashed across Ryou's chest, causing deep wounds to appear on his pale skin, and blood began to run down his body. The slave cried out in agony. Tears boiled in Ryou's eyes and he felt the numbness from loss of blood come quickly; but it wasn't enough for the demon. Another deep cut ran along Ryou's cheek, and another down his side, and even more over his back. The human's blood spurted everywhere, and the once white sheets on the bed became crimson red. Ryou reached his last line of consciousness; his skin tingle as if tiny droplets of ice were raining down on him and everything fell black.

It had gotten late, and Bakura was running out of places to search for information. Although he had entrusted Malik to find anything out, he felt that his friend couldn't be completely trusted. He wasn't sure why, but he has sensed that Malik's attitude changed whenever he wasn't around. The demon had searched high and low for any trace of information, but it seemed that barely anyone even knew what the human looked like, never mind who he was or what Yami was doing with him. He sighed heavily, thinking that all hope was lost. How was he ever going to find Ryou? He knew that Malik was right, and that the best chance to get him was after Yami had finished with him, but just the thought of Ryou being taken by that disgusting demon made him feel sick to the stomach.

The albino pulled his hood further over his head and adjusted the eye mask so make sure he was covered up properly before making his way back home. He just stepped towards the portal, when a hand grabbed him from the shadows and pulled him closer.

"Wah!" He cried out. "What the hell are you doing?" He said in a sharp whisper, not wanting to draw attention to himself. A figure stood forwards in the shadows, but he, or she, was still shrouded in darkness. Bakura eyed the person wearily. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." A hushed voice replied. It was a female. A woman stepped forwards and revealed herself to the demon. Bakura blinked in confusion, having never seen the other demon before in his life. Her golden blonde hair fell to her waist, and her crimson eyes seemed softer than the average demon's. "I have news for you…" She peered about cautiously. "About the human called Ryou." Bakura felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the human's name.

"Wh-what!? You know where Ryou is?" He yelled. The woman pulled Bakura further into the shadows and shoved him against a wall.

"Be quiet you idiot! Do you want the whole of hell to know it's you?" She hissed, looking momentarily to make sure no one had seen them. Bakura leered at her venomously.

"What the hell do you know about Ryou? And how do you know who I am?" The woman chuckled.

"Well your disguise isn't very convincing for someone who knows you as well as I do, Bakura." The male demon narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know me?" He said, not liking the fact that she seemed to know so much about him but he knew nothing of her.

"Let's just say I've been keeping an eye on you for some time, only you wouldn't have noticed me. You see, I have a special way of blending into the background." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh never mind I don't expect a knucklehead like you to understand, but never the less, I know about you and that human."

"So what do you know?" Bakura began more calmly now. "If you know where I can find Ryou, then I would give you anything to find out." He muttered, diverting his gaze, not wanting another demon to see him weakened by a human. The other demon smiled and stepped a little closer to Bakura.

"I don't want, or need _anything _from you." She said calmly. "I just think that good demon's need a break every once in a while." Bakura stared at her. What the hell did she mean by _good demons_? It was unheard of: a walking contradiction.

"So… what do you know?" Bakura pressed slightly. The female demon folded her arms over her chest and spoke:

"Well after you little redez vous with Yami, everyone knows that he has a human now, and one of high value at that."

"Yes, I already know this." Bakura spat. "Just tell me where he is!"

"Hm, well if you're going to be like that…" Turning on her heal and beginning to leave.

"N-no, wait." Bakura called before she could take a second step. "I-I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "I just… I want to find him… I want to save him." The stranger turned and smiled at Bakura.

"Well okay seeing as you actually managed to be so polite about it… Yami has already discarded of the being." She said bluntly. Bakura's eyes widened, he was too late. "Although, the human has not been killed… yet." She added. Bakura lurched forwards and grabbed her arm.

"Where? Where is he? Where is that rat bastard keeping him?" He yelled. The female demon smiled… which came across as a little strange, but Bakura couldn't care about that right now.

"He's being held in one of the cells of Yami's domain. And if you ask politely, I'll let you know exactly which cell he's being held in." She said teasingly. Bakura furrowed his brow and looked at her strangely.

"Wha-" but before he could finish, she interrupted.

"I said ask nicely." Her voice was still strangely friendly. It was extremely creepy for a demon of all things to seem this chirpy. Bakura sighed and lowered his head defiantly.

"Please…"

"'Please' what?" The woman said playfully.

"Please can you tell me which cell Ryou is being kept in?" He blurted out, growing more impatience by the second.

"See now that wasn't so hard…" No reply. "Fine, he's in cell 240." She said and with that Bakura shot past her and ran towards the portal. As he disappeared, the female demon smirked.

"I guess we'll be seeing you sooner than planned."

**AN: Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!**

**An evil plot has arisen. But will Bakura be able to save Ryou, that is the question! Sorry again for the long wait I've just been on the biggest downer of a lifetime and all I could do to distract myself was read Gravitation and make AMVs… so I only just decided to start writing again. I had thought of giving up all together but this is my main yaoi outlet. Anyways please review!**

**Bakura: What so that weird chick was with Yami?**

**Bak'240: You'll just have to wait and see. Wont you **

**Ryou: Why the hell is Yami going Freddy Crugar on me? I'm not a piece of meat!**

**Bakura: No… you're more like a punching bag. –Smirk-**

**Ryou: Hey! You're supposed to be on MY side!**

**Bakura: Whatever. At least now the ball can get rolling so we can stop acting so out of character.**

**Ryou: Speak for yourself.**


	16. Bird Cage

**Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES!**

**AN: Well I'm nearly done writing the final chapter (I haven't written the other between though) and I need help. See I've come to quite a sweet moment that I could happily end this fic on, considering I would be scared to write more in case I ruined the final mood. So, readers and yaoi fans, I need you're opinion! Would you rather I ended this entire fic on a lovely, sweet, totally happy and make you want to go off and imagine a hot steamy lemon while keeping a warm feeling in your tummy; or would you rather I saved you the hassle and wrote out a hot and steamy, romance drenched lemon and ended it like that? I want you**

**-points to you-**

**to tell me so I can make you all happy with this fics ending… because I personally think an entire story can be completely ruined by a sucky ending (much like the ending to my **_**Troubled Love**_** fic.**

**Bakura: Get on with it already! I've waited too long for my moment and the last thing I need is you to ramble on about something that isn't going to come for what could be another 5 chapters!**

**Sheesh calm down. Ok here's the moment you've been waiting for**

–**trumpets sound- **

**Bakura's big rescue scene!**

**Bakura: Don't ruin it!**

**Ok this is turning out longer than expected! It's page 8 already and I still have a while to go before I get to where I want to so I may sot he whole chapter split thing again and post them a few days apart or something. Sorry looks like Bakura's rescue scene will have to be a little later than planned.**

**Bakura: OH FOR FU-**

**-BAM- -holds mallet innocently- **

**Chapter 16 – Bird Cage**

Achy eyes fluttered open to reveal nothing but complete darkness. Ryou found himself lay on the floor: a cold, hardness that seemed to pierce his soft skin. The teen began to hoist himself up with shaking arms. He managed to get himself up, but at the cost of sharp pains wracking his back and lower body. The agonising stabs in his muscles almost caused his arms to give in, but he managed to lock his elbows straight. Small whimpers escaped his throat as he desperately searched the darkness for any sign of life: but nothing. He swallowed hard, hi dry throat tickling as he did so. Where was this place? The last thing he had remembered was immense pain, as he lay helpless in front of the demon lord. Perhaps this was still the room, and Yami had just left him on the floor? But something seemed different. This place was cold like the demon's home had been. It had a feel to it that seemed inhuman, but it was different: worse. The floor was maid of stone by the feel of it, and this place was much colder. A cool breeze blew through it, despite no sign of a window or door.

Ryou struggled to pull his legs up against his chest. It made the cold seem a little less, but it wasn't enough. He was still completely bare, and felt the bumps that were blushing over every inch of his skin. His bottom lip began to shake as he made to speak aloud, but when he tried nothing but a sobbed yelp came out. He felt he could speak, but his fear and violent shivering made it impossible.

The teen sat bolt upright when he heard a loud click. It sounded a lot like a large lock being opened. He stared in the direction of the noise and felt his eyes widen as a beam of light appeared. It slit along what he could only guess was the wall and began to widen. He gasped as a figure appeared in the doorway with crimson eyes glowing brightly. The pointed head atop its head and the short, yet powerful physic told him it was just about the last person he wanted to see. A deep, cruel chuckled echoed through the room as the figure stepped forwards.

"So you're finally awake." Ryou shuffled back as the demon came closer, but the pain through his body made him fall onto his back. Another cackled laugh erupted into the room and the figure was now mere inches from Ryou's shivering form. Yami's face had become slightly visible; shrouded in shadows making him appear even more sinister that ever. His crimson eyes glinted with an inner flame that filled the teen with sheer terror. The eyes narrowed as amusement plastered the demon's features. Ryou attempted to move back further, feeling the gritty stone floor scarping away the skin on his legs and buttocks. He let out a wale as a healed shoe slammed into his chest, sending waves of agony through his petit frame and sent his head spinning. The demon smirked as he ground his foot down harder into the already injured boy's chest. The thick, metallic stench of blood was aroused into the air as Ryou continued to cry out.

"You're not going anywhere." The cruel voice hissed with enjoyment. Yami pulled his foot away only to slam it back down into Ryou's gut, sending more screams from him as Ryou curled up to try and cradle his aching stomach. "And to think I was planning on keeping you a little longer." He continued as he repeated slammed his heal into the teen's shaking form. "But you had to go and remember _his _name." His voice sounded bitter with the mere mention of the other demon. A deep growl came from the demon, as he placed on last kick in the human ribs.

Ryou tried to scream again, but his throat was raw and dry. Now only a crackled whimper escaped as he shivered violently, holding himself. The demon calmed himself and stood with his shadow engulfing the human.  
"And now…" He breathed heavily. "You will stay here, forever." He turned on his head and stormed off, shoes leaving an echoed click with each footstep. Gasping, Ryou's eyes shot open as he frantically shuffled about to try and get up. Tears began to swarm his eyes as he reached out, watching the door close behind the demon. He was left in darkness: body shaking, tears falling from his eyes. The teen curled up into a ball and laid shivering and sobbing. He shut his eyes tight, whispering to himself.

"Bakura… please save me."

Faces disappeared past Bakura's face as he ran through the crowd of demons that littered the ground. His heartbeat hard against his chest as his thoughts dashed through his mind. He had discovered where Ryou was, he had to go save him before it was too late, but he needed help. If he went alone then he would surely be killed. There was only one demon he could rely on. The demon shoved his way through the door of one of Malik's usual hangouts. He had already looked everywhere else and if the blonde demon wasn't here, then Bakura didn't know where to look. Crimson eyes darted in search for that golden blonde hair that made Malik stand out so much. Nothing.

_Damn! _Bakura cussed in his mind. He continued to search the room; maybe Malik just wasn't completely in sight. Maybe…

"Bakura?" The albino jumped with a shriek (needless to say, everyone looked around to see where the scream had come from). Bakura was dragged to the side before many of the demons could spot him. "Damn Bakura are you trying to get caught?" The gravely voice said in amused concern. Bakura stood staring at the tan demon. He blinked in confusion.

"Um… Malik, what have you done?" Bakura said awkwardly s he stared at the now black hair. The demon was about to answer when Bakura shook his head. "Never mind, look I have to tell you…"

"Oh do you like it?" Malik answered any way, taking no notice of the fact that Bakura was still panting heavily with his chest heaving from all the running. The demon ran a hand through the glossy looking hair and smiled. "I thought it would make a change, especially as I stand out so much with blonde hair." He chuckled.

"Malik!" Bakura yelled, grabbing the other's shoulders tightly. Malik looked up at him and tried to keep a cheery face.

"What is it, Kura?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Bakura growled and grit his teeth.

"I need your help." His voice was low as he tried to keep himself calm. "I… I have no one else I can rely on."

Malik was smiling internally. He knew that Bakura had no one else to rely on, and it made the tan demon shiver with glee.

"What is it?" He said, trying to sound concerned. Bakura's head was bowed as his limbs shook from exhaustion.

"I know where he is… Ryou…" The albino looked up with a weak smiled on his face. "I found him." Malik's eyes widened at these words. He suppressed the growl that was tempted to come out of his throat.

"Oh, really?" he said in an attempt to sound like he was excited and pleased. Bakura nodded.

"I need you to come with me… to get him." Malik watched as sadness laced his friend's eyes. "I can't do it alone." A small mutter said.

_How? _Malik thought bitterly to himself. _How could he know where the little fucking human is? I hadn't even been able to hear anything about it! _

"So… will you help me?" Bakura pressed with a hopeful smile. Malik continued to stare back emotionlessly.

Damn I can't say no… If I do then that means I've lost, and I won't be seconded to a fucking human!

"Malik?"

I guess… I'll just have to come up with another plan.

"Malik, are you okay?" Bakura asked again, shaking the other demon lightly. His body was still shaking as he held onto his shoulders tightly. A small smile twitched Malik's mouth.

"Sure, I'll help." Bakura's face lit up.

"Great! Quick we have to go now!" He grabbed Malik's wrist and began to drag him away before Malik stopped him.

"Wait!" He yelled. Bakura blinked as Malik moved his hands close to his face.

"Malik?" He said slowly.

"You can't go out like that! Everyone will recognise you." The tan demon stated as he straightened Bakura's eye mask and yanked up the hood to cover his hair. Bakura smirked.

"Thanks."

The two demons ran off to the nearest portal, ready to see whatever may face them.

The demon lord paced up and down in the place they had arranged to meet. He repeatedly glanced up at the various expensive items that hung on the walls and stood on pedestals. He had no idea why she had said to meet here. Their deal had been done and he had paid for her services… so what did she want now? Yami stopped and sighed in aggravation. This was all getting too much for him. Why couldn't he just kill that bastard Bakura? Despite this being the demon world he was dealing with, it still wasn't allowed to just kill another demon for such a matter. After all, Bakura hadn't actually stolen the slave, nor had he threatened his life. Two nimble fingers began to rub the bridge of Yami's nose as he felt a headache coming.

The sound of a door slamming brought him from his aggravated thoughts, as the demon lifted his sight to see her stood at the doorway. His crimson eyes narrowed as he saw the female demon, blonde hair flowing down to her waist, lips a brilliant red and her eyes a deadly violet with a hint of crimson to them.

"So what is it you want?" Yami spat, not bothering with pleasantries. He folded his arms over his chest to, of course, show his position of superiority.

"What? No hello?" The female whined mockingly, batting her eyelashes at the demon lord. When he was unphased, she glared back. "Hmph, no need to be so grumpy, _oh lord_." She mocked, receiving only a growl from Yami.

"Watch your tongue!" he threatened. "Just remember _who _exactly you are talking to. Or did you get forgetful in your old age, Mai?" He added with a smirk as the blonde demon bristled.

"Who are you calling old? You're older than I am!" Her eye twitched visibly. She simply brushed the insult away with a flick of her locks and walked closer to the other demon. Yami eyed her cautiously.

"So what is it?" He asked again. "Are you after more money or something? Because you're not getting anything else out of me." Mai pretended to gasp in shock.

"Oh Yami, you can be so cruel sometimes." She slunk an arm around his shoulder and moved her face closer to his, causing the demon to scowl. "You should realise a girl wants more than _just _money." As she inched ever closer, Yami began to lean his head back.

"What's your price, hag?" He muttered. Mai's jaw clenched, but she remained calm.

"I could kill him for you, you know?" She said suggestively. Yami chuckled at this.

"You know full well I want to do that myself." The amusement left his face as quickly as it had arrived. "That bastard has been swanking around for too long. I want to teach him myself that he is nothing but a lowly worm." Mai's finger brushed the hairs on the back of his head, sending a light shiver down the demon's back. That was enough. He lashed out at her, but she jumped back just in time to miss it.

"You _are_ getting slow. Are you sure you'll be able to defeat him? After all… he is _much _younger." She teased, leaning her chin on the back of her hand. Yami growled and struggled to keep himself from going into a full onslaught. He breathed heavily, rage clear in his features.

"I WILL DEFEAT HIM!" He yelled, causing the floor to shudder underneath their feet. Mai continued to be unphased by his anger as she looked at her nails with no interest.

"Well if you don't learn to keep your temper then he'll trample all over you." She smirked and the crimson glinted in her eyes.

"I don't need your damned help." Yami muttered, only just managing to calm himself now. His shoulders relaxed and he let his arms hang by his sides as he glared at the blonde. "I _will _defeat him."

"So you keep saying." Mai said, daring to come closer again, but only a little. "But how humiliating would it be for you to lose to someone like Bakura? Everyone who knows him considers him a lowlife… but they also see him as an underdog, meaning they expect him to rise up." Yami glanced at the ground.

_It would be bad… if that were to happen. _He thought to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that it wouldn't necessarily be easy to beat Bakura. After all… _he_ was the only demon who could match his power. Yami looked up again to find Mai staring at him impatiently. He sighed heavily.

"So what do you suggest?" He said, unsatisfied with having to ask for help at all. Mai smiled deviously.

"See, I knew you'd come around. Well, let's just say that I know someone who can help us… someone very close to our target…"

Malik glanced about to check the coast was clear. When there appeared to be nobody on watch, he turned back to Bakura.

"Ok, the coast is clear." He whispered. Bakura nodded and both quickly darted into the portal. A red light engulfed their bodies and then they were surrounded by a gusting wind. Malik stood perfectly still as they went hurtling through pure nothingness. He glanced over at his albino friend, and saw that his eyes were closed; a concerned look on his features. The tan demon turned away and scowled to himself. His newly black hair began to blow about his face as the winds blowing around their bodies strengthened.

_It could take us a while to get there. _He thought. _It isn't exactly easy getting to the demon lords domain…I highly doubt we'll be able to stroll in at our own pleasure._ He sighed in aggravation. _How am I going to do this? I can't kill the damn human; Bakura will hate me. Just what does he see in the thing anyway? It's a human, just a mortal soul with no idea of what the world truly is about. How can Bakura choose him… over me?_

"Malik." Bakura muttered. His voice was barely audible over the winds. The tan demon glanced up at him from the corner of his eye. "I can't thank you enough for this." He continued. "And I know that this may cause a danger to both our lives, but believe me when I say… it's good to know that you're behind me." Bakura turned and smiled. Malik felt his heart skip a beat. Why was Bakura saying this?

_Doesn't he realise that I lo- _Malik's thoughts were cut off as they landed suddenly in the exit portal. Both of them stood motionless for a while as they stared out to the large, castle-like building that stood on top of a gentle slop. A large stonewall encircled the building, with what appeared to be a magical force field over the top; obviously to keep demons from flying over.

Bakura swallowed hard a his eyes traced the building that he was soon to enter, with a high chance of never leaving it again, but he was willing to go in to save the one he cared so much for. He breathed in and exhales slowly before speaking.

"Let's go."

Shaky breathing echoed continuously through the darkness, as Ryou struggled to keep himself warm. He had remained huddled in a ball for a long time after Yami had left. He didn't know how long it had been; whether an hour, a few hours, was a day even possible? His fingernails dug into the forearms that his hands clung onto tightly. His pale, bare skin was flushed with bumps as a breeze came from nowhere and covered his body.

After a while passed again, the teen slowly began to straighten his limbs, sitting up and letting his fingers trace the gashes in his chest. They had stopped bleeding for now, but if he scraped them of knocked them then they would probably start again. If that happened, he may not be able to keep conscious. He could feel the now drying pool of blood that was under him. His skin must be red from where he was lying in his own fluids, but he didn't care. His body continued to shake at its own will.

He dared to glance around the room, dreading what could be lurking in the darkness that his eyes wouldn't even remotely adjust to. He jumped when the sound of something like a pebble hitting stone caught his attention. Muscles tensed, he pulled his legs up against his chest, causing quite a lot of pain in his back.

"H-h-hello?" He called silently. No answer. "I… I-is anyo-one there?" He could feel his entire body shaking more and more violently as no reply came again; just another sound of a pebble hitting stone, this time from the other side of the room. Jerking again, Ryou's eyes shot to where that sound had come from. His jaw shook, making his teeth chatter.

"He… Hell-AGH!" Ryou cried out as movement caught his eye. It had just been a faint flicker of shadows, but the fact that he had seen anything at all was what scared him the most. How could he see anything if his sight wasn't adjusting to the dark? The pebble sound came again, and Ryou's eyes widened. His pupils shrunk as they strained even harder to see through the darkness. Then another movement appeared.

"Haaa…" Was the only sound that came from Ryou as he tried to scream. The teen's fingers clenched around his limbs when he realised… the breeze had gone. Why?

He had no time to answer that question when something deathly cold slivered around his ankle and tugged lightly. Ryou was so stricken with fear he couldn't even bring himself to scream as his entire body went numb. He felt his grip loosening against his will as another cold object ran along his hand, and curled around his wrist and began to lightly pull it away from his body.

"H-h-h…" Ryou could only breathe his words, as the numbness grew stronger and stronger. "Help…" He flinched on last time as something pressed against the back of his head. His body shivered violently as is began to push hard, until it felt as though it was moulding into his skin. Ryou lost all consciousness as the thing pressed into his mind, sneaking into his thoughts, tearing him apart.

There was a eerie aura in the corridors as two demons stepped carefully along the crimson carpet that lined the floor. Bakura's equally crimson eyes darted about, searching for any sign of a guard, an alarm, anything. Finding nothing at all, the albino demon froze on the spot, causing Malik to bump into him.

"What is it?" The tan demon whispered, peering over Bakura's shoulder to see why he was stopping, but also saw nothing. "Bakura?" The demon continued to stare ahead, eyes shifting ever so slightly.

"Something isn't right." He muttered. His voice cracked the silence, sending an echo down the walls.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked, even though he too felt something was wrong.

"Why haven't we seen anyone? Not a guard… not even a cleaner or slave. This is wrong." Malik nodded solemnly.

"Well I guess we should just use this to our advantage." He felt more like he was vomiting the words, not wanting to save the human at all. "Get the human now and then see what happens." Bakura blinked and stared at Malik.

"What?" Malik suddenly jolted.

_Oh shit! _He thought. "Ur… I-I mean lets hurry and save Ryou!" He suddenly yelled, speeding forwards, not giving Bakura a chance to question him further.

Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched his friend stalk off ahead.

_Malik… what are you thinking? _The felt something was up, but as he'd said before if something were to go wrong… if someone did show up… if Yami showed up, Bakura would need all the help he could get.

"You coming?" Malik called back. Bakura broke from his thoughts and ran after the tan demon, and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling inside him that something bad was going to happen.

What felt like hours passed, as the two demons search the supposedly deserted domain of the demon lord. Of course, neither had ever seen Yami's castle, let alone been inside, making finding the holding area a difficult task. Bakura could feel his irritation growing, as well as that horrible feeling inside him, the one that nagged his mind to just leave Malik and look for Ryou alone. They stalked down what must have been one of thousands of hallways that they had checked and still there was no sign.

"GAH!" Bakura screamed, kicking the nearest wall repeatedly. "Why. Can't. We. Find. It?" He cried, his fists hitting the stone between each word. Blood began to break through his shredded knuckles as the wall began to crumble slightly.

"Bakura! Calm down!" Malik shouted, holding onto his friend's hunched shoulders. Bakura panted heavily, unable to control his anger for much longer. How was he going to do this? They had searched everywhere. And what if Ryou wasn't even here? What if he was being held somewhere separate? What if he had been sold? What if he was dead? Bakura fell to his knees as tears leaked from crimson orbs. His body shook violently as he forced his sobs to stay silent.

"B-Bakura?" Malik said more quietly as he stood beside the demon, trying to comfort him.

"I can't take this…" He croaked. Malik blinked, confused at how his friend was acting. "I just want to find him." Bakura shook more violently now, and Malik struggled to keep his shoulders steady. "I… I don't know what to do… If I never find him again I'll… I'll…" Malik felt his fists begin to shake with rage. His jaw was clenched tightly. His eyes burning red, he raised is shaking fist. Bakura was sent flying backwards as the fist collided with his face. He crashed into the opposite wall, causing a few cracks to appear in its once smooth texture.

"Shut up!" Malik screamed, his body still shaking. "Just shut the fuck up!" Bakura look at the tan demon, gawking in shock from what just happened. Blood began to trickle down his chin from his mouth and the metallic taste attacked his tongue.

"Malik?" He breathed. "Wha… Why did you hit me?" His voice became slightly more dangerous now as he glared at the other demon. Malik may be his friend, but Bakura wasn't fond of having anyone hit him in the face. Malik panted heavily and glared right back.

"How can you let this happen to yourself?" Malik continued to scream. "Just look at yourself, you've become the fucking whore for a human!" Bakura's eyes widened at the other's words. "You were once one of the greatest demons in this world, you wouldn't take shit from anyone and now look at you! You've become no better than a human!" Malik spat at the floor with the words. "I look at you know and all I feel is fucking hate for what you've become." His words were becoming softer as he lost control of his mouth.

"Malik…" Bakura breathed again. "What the hell are you talking about?" Malik's eye twitched.

"You want to know what it is?" He chuckled sadistically. "You really want to _fucking _know why I'm telling you this?" The tan demon felt tears begin to stream down his cheek; a feeling he hadn't felt for a very long time. "Because…" He panted heavily before screaming the last three words out. "I LOVE YOU!" Bakura's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He watched, frozen as the demon ran from his sight. He remained on the floor, body held limply up against the wall.

Malik sprinted down the hallway, tears running down his face. He just ran blindly, not know what to do. This was it, he'd screwed it up. He had just told Bakura how he felt, severing the friendship they had had, and there was no way of it being repaired. He would just go after the human, the fucking human that stole him away.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME, BAKURA!" He screamed.

The demon suddenly jolted as a hand grabbed into his shoulder. Another clamped down on his mouth and he was dragged backwards. He felt himself being slammed against a wall as he struggled to break free.

"Mmm! MNNM!" He tried to scream out, but the hand blocked his words.

"Stop struggling you little bastard!" A sharp voice spoke. Malik froze and looked at the one who was holding him against the wall. His eyes widened when he saw the female demon. His body froze, and her crimson lips curled into a smirk. "Hi there."

He didn't know how much time passed before he finally came to his senses. Bakura slowly dragged himself to his feet. He wiped away the blood that trickled from his lip and stared aimlessly in the direction Malik had run off. The demon's body was shaking, as his glazed eyes remained fixed ahead.

_Malik… loves me? _He couldn't get to grips with the concept. Malik had been his friend since they were young. How could this have been there all this time and he not see it? His eyes became downcast. Why hadn't Malik said anything? All this time Bakura had gone on about Ryou, and Malik was hiding these feelings. Clenching is jaw; Bakura shook his head and stared back down the hallway. He couldn't let this distract him. Whether Malik had feelings for him or not, Bakura had to save Ryou. He started back down the hallway, and headed back to places he may have not checked.

_Why can't I find it? _He thought to himself as he reached the entrance hall once again. _I've looked everywhere, but not even a hint. Perhaps I'm going about this all wrong. _His crimson eyes peered over to the far wall. _Maybe… it's not an actual room. Maybe it's just a space, hidden from plain sight. _He looked over to the wall to his right. There were no doors on this wall, not a single brick out of place, not even a torch that could be a secret lever or something. Never the less, he walked over and rested his palm against the cold stone.

_It has to be somewhere… but where?_

Bakura's eyes widened as a bright light filled his eyes, making him go blind. He felt the warmth consume his body as he was pulled into the wall. All he could do was curl up as he was pulled to god knows where. He just hoped that this was what he was looking for; or was it a trap? Soon everything went black, and Bakura's body went numb.

**A/N: I'm sorry! –bows down many times- I just couldn't let this go on for much longer. If I did then this chapter would have ended up being WAY too long and I don't want it to be this long as it is, so I better leave it here for the next chapter when I guarantee Bakura will save Ryou ;;**

**Bakura: OH HELLS NO! –pulls out a dagger-**

**AH! –runs for her life-**

**Yugi: Please read and review… hey! Am I even going to show up in this fic again?**


	17. Save Yourself

**Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love**

**A/N: I'll skip the lengthy apology but basically sorry for not updating. 6****th**** form has been hellish as I get homework from like.. every subject, there are random exams, I'm failing in about two subjects and my art teachers are driving me crazy! So sorry again and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 17 – Save Yourself**

Bakura's body twitched uncontrollably as he lay on the ground. His eyes opened slowly and he groaned as his head ached. He shakily sat up, his arms struggling as his body felt much heavier than usual; he even struggled to keep himself upright as his body swayed. _Ugh… what the hell happened? _He thought. Glancing around he strained to see through the dully-lit room that appeared to be completely empty. Glancing up, he still saw nothing. His mind felt sluggish as he tried to remember what had happened.

_Ah, that's it! _Even the sound of his own voice in his head seemed slurred as it spoke. _I… I went to the wall and… it sucked me in... I think_. His hand moved towards his head, but missed the first time as it fell back against his chest. _The hell?_

The demon clambered to his feet and couldn't help but fall back against the wall.

"Damn." He cussed. _Must have been an energy drainer… so this is… a trap? _He glanced around wearily and still saw nothing, even though his eyes had remotely adjusted to the dullness. Using the wall as a balance, he dragged his feet over to the other side of the room. No doors, no windows. This had to be a trap room. Bakura attempted to punch the wall in his aggravation, but failed as it only tapped it lightly.

"Fuck." He muttered before landing back on the floor. He let his head fall back and hit the concrete and sighed. "Sorry, Ryou… Look's like I couldn't save you."

The demon sat there, his whole body aching as it struggled to hold itself up. How had he let himself get into this mess? Not just being trapped in this room, but being here at all. How had everything gone so wrong? If only he hadn't met Ryou. If only he'd left him alone and just ignored the boy's existence: then Bakura wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble. A low growl came from Bakura's throat as he thought these things. _Damn that human… why the hell did I have to meet him?_ He thought bitterly to himself as his eyes slid shut. _Why does he have to be such a weakling? If he weren't like that then none of this would have happened! _He hit his head against the wall again in aggravation. So was it all Ryou's fault?

_No… _Bakura's mind muttered. _I should have just left him alone. _Tears welled up in his eyes. _If I had left him alone… then none of this would have happened… and Ryou would have never had to suffer… _The tears fell down his cheeks as he felt himself going numb from lack of energy. _And now we're both dead… _

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

"Bakura?" The sweet voice asked shyly. Bakura opened his eyes and glanced in surprise at the small figure beside him. "Are you okay?" 

Bakura blinked.

"Ryou?" The small boy stared at him with his big brown eyes, a slight flush to his cheeks. "W-where are we?" The demon asked, looking around to find they were sat in a brightly lit room. Ryou looked around too.

"We're home." He chirped, a bright smile covering his face.

Bakura looked at him unbelievingly. Home? The boy was smiling so sweetly.

"But… how… wh-when did you get away?"

Ryou looked at the demon in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Still, Ryou smiled brightly and his voice was cheerful. "I've been here the whole time."

Bakura stared.

"Here? But what about Yami?"

Ryou giggled. "Whose that? A friend of yours?"

Bakura gawped.

"You're not Ryou…" He mumbled.

Ryou blinked in confusion before his smile returned.

"Don't be silly 'Kura. Of course I'm Ryou."

The demon shook his head and gave a sad smile as he replied.

"You're too happy." Again, the boy's smile broke for a while in surprise, and returned as flawless as ever,

"Ah, you got me." He mused. "Wow you're good at this!" He giggled like a small child. It almost hurt to see even a fake Ryou this happy, when Bakura knew how the real teen much be feeling tight now. The Ryou that was here got to his feet and stepped away as the demon watched.

"But it's up to you to save me 'Kura." The fake said solemnly.

"How?" Bakura sighed. "I'm trapped."

Ryou's smile returned as he peered around over his shoulder from where he stood.

"Don't worry." He said, his voice soft now. "They will help you." Bakura blinked.

"They?" He murmured. "Hey! Wait!"

The fake Ryou began to walk away, but even as he stopped and turned to face the demon, he continued to drift away.

"Remember 'Kura. You have to save me…"

"Ryou, wa-"

"Wait!" Bakura's body jerked and he sat upright, cold sweat plastering his skin. His lungs burned as he breathed heavily, gasping as though he had just run a marathon. Wh-what the hell was that? He thought to himself. He glanced around the room, with still no way of escape in view. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Pfft. So much for 'they will help you'." He recalled the words. What had it meant… if anything. "I guess it was just my imagination." He muttered. He glanced down at his hand and flexed it a few times. There was something nagging at the back of his mind… something… different.

"Oh shit I can move again!" He suddenly shouted as he realised how easily he could move his body now. He jumped up to his feet and shook out his limbs, making sure that they were really back to normal. It was seem so. He thought, but how the hell ahd he got his energy back? Glancing around, Bakura bit his lip. I wonder…

They. Who had Ryou meant by They? Surely there wasn't anyone in this shit hole that would be helping him… as far as he knew every demon in hell was out to kill him. Well, either way he was still stuck in this room, if anything having his energy back just meant he'd live a longer, more painful death. He chuckled sadistically, that would suck.

"Well I guess I better try something." He muttered, looking around the small room again. "If there's no secret switch or anything… like I imaged there would be… maybe I should just fight my way out." Damn, stop talking to yourself, Bakura! He cussed. "Well… here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself for a moment. Then in a blind fit, he began to punch and kick the walls, putting all his force into every blow. He could feel his body bruising, and it didn't take long until he ached all over, but he wasn't about to stop. He slammed into the nearest wall one more time and a small crack appeared at the base. Despite his sudden burst of joy that this had happened, he still didn't stop, now focusing all his attacks on the cracked wall. The crack grew, even larger until the wall began to break up. When the first chuck of concrete fell away, a bright light filled the demon's eyes. It blinded him and filled the room, beginning to take him away as the light had once done before; only this time, Bakura knew where it would take him: to the exact place he wanted to go.

Landing firmly on his feet on the cobble stone floor, Bakura looked down the immensely long corridor, with cell doors lining both sides. He thanked Ra that he had ended up in here… he had been pretty certain that if he broke out of his trap then he would end up here; makes sense, no? Then again this place wasn't exactly predictable, after all, the wall trap had been pretty random in the first place; but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that Bakura could now really search for Ryou. He felt confident that Ryou was still alive; he just had to be!

The demon began to make his way down the corridor, looking carefully through the small hatch windows on each door. The darkness was so thick in each cell, it would be impossible for him to see Ryou even if he did find his cell, but that didn't matter. Bakura would just know when it was Ryou, he would know the scent; he would know the sound; he would know the sense that Ryou was nearby.

Door after door, he checked every single one, not skimping on trying to tell if the cell was Ryou's or not. Bakura continued to search, even when his legs felt as though they would give up. After checking what felt like the thousandth door, Bakura sighed heavily and took a break. He slumped against the wall and kneeled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn," He breathed. "What… happened to… Them helping?" His chest heaved and he swallowed a few times to clear his dried throat. He peered up through his bangs and looked down the corridor in the direction he had come from. He couldn't even see the start; then again it had a slight turn to it. So what if it was just one big circle? Sure there had been a solid wall behind him but since when did a wall stop anything in this place? The demon sighed heavily.

I guess I'll just have to have faith. He thought. Hauling himself back to his feat, Bakura took another deep breath to calm himself. Maybe I should take a little more time… I won't be much good to Ryou if I'm half dead when I find him. He had to have faith that he would find Ryou. There were no 'ifs' of 'buts' in his mind. Bakura was determined that he would find the human. He strolled over to the next cell and lazily opened the hatch window and peered inside. No sense of Ryou; no sound; no scent. Nothing. He slammed the hatch shut again and kicked the door.

"Fuck!" He yelled, partly because his foot now hurt and partly because this task just felt too big. Yes, he knew he would find Ryou, but when or where he was yet to discover. I must be going about this all wrong. He thought as he continued down the corridor. Surely, if I can sense him then I'll sense him when I'm nearby. Regardless of if I'm looking into his cell or not. Another 5 doors and nothing. Maybe I need to concentrate more? The demon glanced down the corridor as far as his vision would allow, and continued to stare ahead for a while. He stared until his eyes stung and it was hard to keep them open, but they remained unblinking. Suddenly without warning, Bakura felt as though his vision was being pulled further than was physically possible. The walls seemed to tear apart as his breath caught in his lungs and he fell to his knees, gasping.

"The hell was that?" He breathed. His head tilted back up and as he looked ahead once more, everything was back to normal. The demon shakily pulled himself to his feet and breathed more heavily as he began to intensify his stare. Again, the strange sucking feeling took over his vision and the corridor appeared to be distorted, as it moved of its own will. His body began to shake again, and his eyes became misted with tears as the stinging took over. I've… got to… try… He gritted his teeth and watched as he was pulled through the hallway and only slowed when he was brought to a door. His vision zoomed in on the strange symbol carved into the rusted metal and Bakura began to reach out to touch the surface. As his hand came into contact with it, it vanished and his head darted around. He hadn't left the spot where he'd been stood; but that door… it had felt like…

Bakura began to sprint down the hallway, glancing at the doors. Each one held a bizarre symbol, almost like some foreign alphabet, but Bakura didn't care; he just searched for the symbol that he had seen on the door. Although, the symbol had seemed familiar, and Bakura had sensed that equally familiar presence. The demon skidded to a halt in front of a rusted door with the identical symbol carved into its rough surface. His heart beat heavily against his chest; was this the one? He stared at the symbol; the strange shape that resembled a 'S'. Bakura pressed his palm against the symbol and shuddered as the flaking metal rubbed off onto his hand.

This is the one.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry everyone I've managed to drag this fic into that category that just has LAME stamped all over the cover. I tried to keep it kind of cool but I think this chapter puts the icing on the cake, and the icing spells out LAME! But I got it this far and I will finish it. I know exactly how it's gonna finish, I just don't know if I can write it well. I'm not going to suddenly finish it with the one of those sucky endings like some people do. I will make a real ending!**


	18. Looking For Angels

**Yami no Koi: Darkness of Love**

**A/N: I figured it would be a good idea to start the next chapter right after the last one, as then I'm more likely to keep going. Saying that, it may be the holidays right now but I have tonnes of work I haven't even started. Either way, I'm screwed ahaha. So here's chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18 – Looking For Angels**

Bakura pressed his palm against the symbol and shuddered as the flaking metal rubbed off onto his hand.

_This is the one._

_I never really believed in angels. You'd think, with me being a demon and all, that I wouldn't need to believe in them; after all, if there are demons and hell, there must be angels and heaven. Through my entire life, I'd never seen an angel, not one. That was until that faithful day…_

_Suddenly, I remember now seeing him for the first time; a lot earlier than he thinks. Must have been about ten years ago, so he was only five years old. I had taken my feed, like any other night. She'd had my eye for a while, so I decided to take her. She was so young, yet she had brilliant white hair, much like my own. I'd taken every last drop of her blood and had planned to leave soon as; but before I could even remove my fangs, he came. That small child had looked at me with such terror, didn't even dare look away to what was left of his mother. Before he could even breathe I left. So nothing special… I wonder why it's only now that I remember that. I guess it seemed like such an insignificant memory… why would I connect it to him?_

_Then, ten years later, I saw him again. At first I thought the attraction was to blood, but after one day of watching him made me realise it was deeper. As I watched him from behind, I could practically see his wings. They shone, but dimly as they were broken and beaten. Keh! This talk of him having wings… it makes me laugh, but I'm certain that that's what I saw._

_Ryou…_

_My little, lost angel…_

A loud screech echoed through the new found blackness as metal pushed against metal and the light from the hallway tried to enter the room. Bakura's eyes strained to see though the black that even the light couldn't penetrate. He narrowed them and still could see nothing, even with his refined vision. He listened, trying to stifle his own breathes in order to hear any sound that may come from within the darkness. He continued to stare, intensifying his concentration more and more as each second passed, until…

"He….l…." Bakura jerked as the silent breath broke through the dark room. He barely recognised the voice, but it was definitely Ryou. The demon clenched his fists and ran into the room. Hopefully, there would be nothing here that would become a hindrance to his rescue plan. He was surprised how deep this room appeared to be, and now the only sound that could be heard was his feet hitting the floor. The silence was so immense, it was unnatural and sent a ringing sensation through the demon's ears.

"He…..he…..l…" The breathing came again. It was much clearer this time.

"Ryou?" Bakura called out. There was no reply.

"Help." The voice repeated. Bakura looked in the direction it had come from and gasped as he saw the outline of a figure curled up on the floor.

"Ryou!" He knelt down before the figure, even in this darkness he could only just see Ryou's outline… but why was it… that he seemed to have a dim glow about him?

"Help." The voice spoke. It was so clear as though being spoken right beside him, but it wasn't coming from Ryou. Bakura's heart skipped a beat as he realised that this voice was different to the one he's heard.  
"Ry…" He pressed his palm against the teen's stone cold cheek and flinched as he felt something brush against the side of his hand. "Wha…?" Some strange tentacle like thing covered Ryou's mouth, and it was moving

"Help."

Bakura froze.

"Help."

The demon slowly rose to his feet.

"Help."

He turned his head slowly.

"Help. Help. Help." Bakura's pupil's visibly shrunk as he stared up at the bizarre creature that hovered before him: its tentacles seemed to ooze from what must have been the main body. Its spongy skin was a deep shade of purple, making it barely visible in this darkened room and a small beak like mouth continued to open and close as it mimicked Ryou's voice. It appeared a very simple and harmless creature, but Bakura knew better. It was a Soul Taker. The demon had only seen one of these things before… and that had been at some random human torture show that Malik had dragged him to. They were nasty things; invading an individual's mind and plaguing it will darkness as it fed off the victim's soul; and this one had Ryou.

"You mother FUCKER!" Bakura yelled as he charged at the creature. It merely moved back a little and missed his attack, but he wasn't finished yet. The demon gripped his fists and grit his teeth. A deep cry burst from his lungs as his wings ripped out from his back and his tail soon shot out from behind him. Fangs bared, Bakura prepared to attack again. As he took leapt into the air, the Soul Taker hovered closer to Ryou's body and slunk another of its gruesome tentacles around his form. Bakura spun in the air and slammed his tail into the creature and made to dig his claws into its flesh. Two more tentacles sprouted from its body and attached themselves to his wrists. Kicking out violently, Bakura pushed the Taker back and they began to drift away from Ryou's body. The demon raised his tail and shot it forwards and impaled the creature's soft surface. The point of his tail went all the way through it and pulled back. As it left the wound, black liquid began to spray out of it. The Soul Taker screeched and coiled away momentarily, allowing Bakura to release his wrists. Again, he raised his tail I preparation for another attack as the creature regrouped itself. The black liquid continued to spray out of its side, and a few drops splattered on Bakura's face. He smirked:

_So stupid…one more wound like that and it's be done. _The demon removed the layers of skin that hid the needle within his tale and was ready to make his final attack.

"Bring it, fucktard!" He yelled, and the Soul Taker lunged at him in an almost clumsy manor. He shot his tail at it, stinger already dripping with a deadly dose of the poison inside. The needle came into contact, but as it was about to penetrate, the creature fell onto its side. It cried out as the deep scratch caused more black liquid to pour from its flesh. Bakura jerked as he realised where the stinger was now headed. The dimly lit figure of Ryou lay directly in its path, but it was too late for him to react. The stinger hit the teen's arm, pinning it to the group with the stinger at an awkward angle.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried. He ran over and watched as the venom seeped out of the wound. He attempted to remove his tail from the human, but it was lodged in to the stone floor. Bakura quickly turned around as the Soul Taker cried out again and was struggling to move closer to him. The venom that had gone into its wound was slowly killing it, but it was still willing to fight. The demon quickly looked down at Ryou, searching for the tentacle that was still feeding from his soul. He saw it, pressing it's way into the back of the teen's skull. With one swipe, the demon removed the tentacle from Ryou and the Soul Taker began to waste away into nothingness. Its horrific screeches continued to echo throughout the room at a deafening pitch. Bakura desperately covered his ears as he watched it writhe in agony on the floor, until it faded away to nothing.

Gasping for breathe, Bakura turned back to see Ryou still lying there lifelessly.

"Shit." He muttered as he managed to struggle his tail from the stone floor and Ryou's arm. The wound was horrible… it would never heal completely. Tears brimmed the demon's eyes.

_How could I have been so reckless? _He thought. Cradling the teen's limp form in his arms, Bakura lifted the injured arm and pressed his lips against the fleshy opening. He let his tongue slide over it, washing away the poison that remained on the surface. Slowly, he began to suck on it, tasting the bitterness as the venom was pulled out of Ryou's blood. The body twitched each time, and tears rolled down the demon's cheeks as each twitch filled him with great pain. After a few minutes, Bakura felt that he had removed the most of the poison, but at the cost of taking a large portion of Ryou's clean blood. He cussed, but if he hadn't then he would have definitely died. Silently, the demon stood up, carrying Ryou in his arms and he headed for the small light, which led him to the exit. The teen's skin was cold, too cold and he showed no signs of life other than the slow, shallow heartbeat that Bakura could feel.

Once they were out of the dark cell, Bakura slammed the door shut and placed Ryou on the ground. He was completely naked, and his skin was much paler than usual. His lips appeared to be tinted a pale blue and red rings surrounded his swollen, worn eyes. Bakura clenched his jaw as he could not bare the sight… seeing Ryou like this… seeing the scars and wounds from what Yami had done to him…

"It's… it's…" Bakura struggled to hold back his sobs. "It's unforgivable!"

"Don't worry, Ryou." Bakura huffed as he carried the teen on his back. "We'll be out of here in no time." The boy made no reply as he remained cold and lifeless. Bakura was walking down the hallway, hoping that maybe there would be an exit at the other end. He would have tried to break the walls again, but he was too warn out; and what if Ryou got hurt in the process? He had already caused the boy too much damage. He glanced at the tourniquet that he had made from a piece of material he's ripped from his trench coat. It appeared to already be clogged with blood.

"Just a little longer, Ry. Then we can go home…" A small smile came to his lips. "And you can tell me off for trying to kiss you again… and we'll watch horror movies and stay up all night… everything will go back just to how it had been. Back to how I had planned it to go." The demon stopped and bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

_Yami ruined it all…_ His hands gripped tighter around Ryou's legs and he grit his teeth. Suddenly, he began to sprint down the hallway, his eyes set dead ahead in search for an exit. _Don't worry ,Ryou. I'll save you from this hell._

And so he ran, and ran. Even when his legs began to ache, Bakura continued to run down the corridor. It spanned forever, and there were no signs of an escape. The only things that branched off from the long winding hallway were the many cell doors that ran along the left wall.

Eventually, Bakura had to come to a stop when he was completely out of breath and his lungs burnt for oxygen. He placed Ryou on the floor gently and slumped onto the floor beside him. He closed his eyes while he composed himself; then glanced out of the corner of his eye at the still unconscious boy beside him. Bakura sighed heavily, and sat up properly so he cold face Ryou. A frown plagues his features, and the boy's expression remained blank.

"Ryou…" The demon whispered as he let his hand touch the ice-cold cheek. "How did I let this happen to you?" He muttered. As he looked over the teen's beaten body, he recalled how content he'd been with things the way they had been. Sure he would probably have killed to see Ryou with no clothes on then, but now he'd give anything for everything to return to how it had been then. Back when you was so shy and even if the demon just touched his arm, a bright blush was cover his face; and his ears… those snowy white ears that had held his innocence. They were gone now… just adding to the changes that had happened in such a small span of time. Bakura held the boy's hand gently and rubbed it reassuringly.

"We'll be okay." He muttered as a sad smile appeared on his face. The demon moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulling him into his chest and embracing him lovingly. He held him there, taking in the wonderful feeling of having him there. So long he had wanted to see him, to hold him, to kiss him… he never imagined that Ryou would be in this kind of state.

The body began to twitch slightly, and a small croak came from Ryou's raw throat. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he pulled away to look at the teen.

"Ryou?" He whispered. His body moved some more, and after a while Ryou's eyes began to slowly open. Bakura couldn't even breath, he couldn't believe that this was happening. _This has to be a trick. _He thought. _This isn't… is he…?_

"Ba… Baku…" A small voice spoke. Bakura's vision became misted with tears and his fingers gripped Ryou's shoulders. "Bakura?" The teen looked at him with misted eyes, his pale lips slightly parted as small, dry gasps for air escaped them.

"Ryou." Bakura choked as he held on tightly to Ryou, his arms wrapping up the petit frame that shivered under his grip. "I can't… you're alright." The demon gasped, unable to hold back the flood of tears that were being pushed out by his happiness.

"Bakura." Ryou said again, his voice becoming clearer now. "You… you came ba-." The small teen began to choke on as his dry thought struggled under the strain of his words.

"Hush." Bakura breathed. He slowly pulled away and looked into Ryou's eyes. "You don't have to speak…" And gently, he pressed his lips against Ryou's. The flesh was still frozen, both inside and out. Bakura tried to warm him, holding him tightly in his arms, letting his tongue warm the inside of the teen's mouth and breathing heavily over him. Ryou's fingers gripped meekly onto Bakura's sleeve as he submitted to the loving touch. In suddenly realisation, Bakura pulled away and took off his trench coat, wrapping it around the teen's shaking form. Ryou looked at him questioningly as Bakura smiled reassuringly and picked him back up.

"I'll take you home." He whispered into Ryou's ear. The demon let his wings and tail once again be released from their hiding place and spread his wings as wide as they'd go. His tail lashed out and hit one of the walls, causing a crack to appear. Bakura glanced at it as he noticed the break, and began to beat the wall more vigorously with his tail. He continued to beat at the old stone, until it crumbled away, and just like last time, a blinding light burst through it. The demons stood with Ryou in his arms, staring into the light. The teen curled up in his arms, and gripped onto his shoulders, and Bakura began to step forward, determined to save the one person he'd ever loved.

**A/N: Now wasn't that a good chapter? Eh? Eh? I thought it was pretty funky and smexy! Oh well I updated didn't I? And the end is coming soon! I still need to finish the final chapter but I should leave it for a while because I keep writing stuff in these chapters and then I think… damn I need to mention this stuff fin the last chapter. I'm sure it will all turn out ok. I've enjoyed writing during this holiday because I've been so stressed out and miserable.**

**Bakura: Yea, yea we don't need you to drag all that shit up.**

**Bak'240: Fine, I'll just kill you off to release some of the tension then.**

**Bakura: Wait! No! You can't kill me off! I'm too smexy!**

**Ryou: And he just saved me… if he dies who will save me?**

**Bak'240: … I will. Yes I will suddenly appear in the final hour and save you for I am the writer and what I say goes MUFAFAFA!**

**Bakura and Ryou: oo;;**


End file.
